


Steve has a new Viewpoint

by swphillyboi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominance, M/M, Piercings, Speedos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swphillyboi/pseuds/swphillyboi
Summary: After the death of his mother, Steve feels the need to make changes in his life.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Beginning

Steve Has a New Viewpoint on Life 1  
Steve arrived home after the debacle that ended in his mother’s death. Although his mother had not been an important part of his life for many years; her death seemed to Steve to signal a time to makes changes in his own life. He wasn’t really happy with the life he was leading.  
Steve was grateful that Danny had traveled to DC to provide support. However, it did highlight how solitary his life was. No significant other in his life. Steve’s romantic relationships never seemed to work out and now as he approached middle age that bothered him more and more. Even his friendship with Danny was changing as Rachel and Danny grew closer. Their shared children was a bond that Steve knew he could never compete with.  
Junior’s relationship with Tani also seemed to be on the fast track. They moved in together which left Steve alone in his house, except for Eddie the dog. This made Steve feel all the more that he had to make changes. He felt his workmates were his Ohana but he knew that work bonds loosened when you no longer worked together. His work with 5 0 wouldn’t last forever. Steve had close friends in the military but when he left the Seals the relationships were not as close.  
A couple weeks after Steve’s return to Honolulu he was amazed when a lawyer approached him about his mother’s estate. Turns out that Doris McGarrett left a considerable estate. Steve was named as sole heir in her will but he insisted upon sharing with his sister. If the legacy was handled correctly neither of Doris’s children would ever have to worry about money for the rest of their lives.  
Steve got himself a financial advisor who assured him the time was right to spend some money and enjoy his windfall. His financial security wouldn’t be affected unless he went completely crazy with his spending.  
There was also some jewelry from Doris. Steve passed that on to his sister except for a pair of diamond stud earrings set in platinum. Steve remembered that they had been passed down to Doris from her mother when he was a little boy. He had them appraised and the jeweler commented on the quality and clarity of the diamonds which were just over 2 carats each.  
Steve thought back to his high school days when several of his acquaintances had one or both of their ears pierced. His father had been quite vocal in his disapproval. Consequentially Steve never seriously considered getting his ear pierced. For a couple of weeks, he often examined the earrings. He thought about sending them to Mary or putting them in his safe deposit box until there was serious relationship with a woman.  
One morning he was meeting with a designer about redoing the first floor of his house when he noticed the sapphire earrings the man wore in each ear. For some reason Steve didn’t completely understand he decided to have his ears pierced and to start wearing the diamond earrings. That afternoon Steve went to the mall and had his earlobes pierced. Once the diamond earrings were in place, he looked at himself in a mirror. Steve felt it made a huge change in his appearance and he liked that change.  
As he walked out of the mall, he stopped to look in a window of a men’s shop. The window had a display of flowered Aloha shirts. Steve smiled thinking of Lou Grover and affinity for these shirts. On the spur of the moment Steve went inside.  
The owner of the shop hurried over. She admired Steve’s earrings which made him chuckle.  
“I’ve had some recent events in my life that I guess have kick started a mid-life crisis. I’ve decided to change my look.”  
“Well Honey you have come to the right place. I think you are right about it being time for a change. Those cargo pants and dark T-shirt have got to go.”  
She took Steve by the arm and pulled him over to the rack of shirts. She held them up to him to decide which shirts suited him best. Steve could hardly believe that he agreed to buy four shirts: blue & pink flowers, yellow & green flowers, sky blue & lavender flowers and one with red flowers.  
Next, he was escorted to the slacks area. He was sent in the fitting room to try on some silk blend slacks to wear with his new shirts. Beige, pale blue, light green and navy slacks joined the pile of Steve’s purchases. Without consulting Steve, the owner added a couple packages of nylon bikini briefs joined the pile.  
“These will eliminate your underwear line showing with these slacks. Those boxer briefs you’re wearing will ruin the whole look.”  
Linen shorts were next, Steve was told he needed 4 pairs. When he mentioned wearing those shorts for running; he was assured that was not their purpose. Several pair of very short running shorts with side splits up to the waistband were added to the clothing pile, again without the store owner even consulting Steve.   
Steve laughingly told her that those shorts would show the tan lines from his board shorts. All that meant was several flowered speedos were added to the pile. Steve wasn’t sure he would have the nerve to wear those but knew he didn’t have the nerve to refuse his determined saleswoman.  
As they walked back to the register to add up Steve’s purchases, he spotted a suit he liked. It was a light gray, pearly color. It was a huge departure from his two dark suits, which he had owned for years. When he tried the suit on, he liked it even better than he did on the rack. The owner marked the alterations that would be done for free. She added a few silk polos to wear with the suit. The colors again were in contrast to Steve’s usual dark colors. The polos were teal, dusty rose, pale grey & baby blue. Steve was told these polos would also look great with his new slacks.  
Finally, she looked down at his black boots and shook her head.   
“You cannot wear those shoes with your new clothes. What’s your size?”  
Steve chuckled as he told her his shoe size. She disappeared into the back room and returned with several shoe boxes. Steve looked over her suggestions and agreed to buy some light brown canvas slip-ons and a pair of brown leather loafers. That meant a couple packages of no-show socks joined the clothing pile. He assured her that he did have an adequate supply of flip flops for casual wear. His design consultant told him that in Hawaii he should be daring enough to wear flip flops with all his news clothes, even the suit.  
At the register, Steve produced his new American Express card. The owner had to call for authorization. Steve was having second thoughts and kind of hoped the purchases would be decline. That did not happen. He found himself hefting several bags full of clothes to his truck.  
At home when Steve hung his new clothes in the closet he started to laugh. The contrast between his regular clothes and his new purchases was dramatic. His new bikini underwear took up a fraction of the drawer space his boxer briefs occupied.  
Steve decided to go for a swim and pulled on a par of his new speedos. They felt good and when he glanced in the mirror Steve decided they looked good too. He ran down to the water and dove in for a swim and decided he liked the feel of the new swimsuit.  
The next morning Steve got out of bed and pulled on a pair of his new speedos and running shorts. He grabbed a white wife beater out of his bureau. Steve went downstairs and had a cup of coffee before pulling on his running shoes. He coated the pale area of his legs with sunscreen before heading out for his morning run along the beach followed by a swim.  
When he got back to the house, Steve made himself breakfast and took a shower before deciding what he would wear to the office. He decided to go with some of his new clothes. Steve pulled on a light blue pair of his new bikini underwear. He liked the support it gave his privates. When he stood in front of the mirror, he decided he looked damned good!  
He selected the light green slacks and the Aloha shirt with green and yellow flowers. He slipped on his new leather loafers with no-show socks and examined himself in the bedroom mirror. Steve laughed out loud, he looked like a different person. As a final touch he took some hair gel and arranged his hair into a spikey look. This was a completely new look and Steve was pleased with himself.  
Steve deliberately arrived a little late to his office. When he walked into the 5 0 office suite all heads turned his way. Danny was the first to speak.  
“Who are you and what have you done with the real Steve McGarrett?”  
Steve grinned.  
“I felt like it was time for a change. What do you think?”  
Tani came over to give her boss a once over.   
“You look hot but not like yourself. You got your ears pierced; I can’t believe it.”  
“These earrings are kind of a family heirloom. I’m pretty sure everything that has happened lately has pushed me into a mid-life crisis.”  
Danny laughed.  
“Is there a sports car parked in your spot?”  
“No still just my truck. That comment is somewhat ironic coming from a man who owns a sports car and is currently sporting an absurd haircut.”   
Danny looked up at Steve’s hair.  
“People who live in glass houses should not throw stones Mr Super Seal.”  
Lou chuckled.  
“Great shirt! I’m glad my sartorial style has finally rubbed off on you.”  
Quinn just smiled and gave Steve a thumbs up. Junior was stunned into silence. Never in his wildest imagination did he think he would see Steve McGarrett dressed like this.  
Adam was not in the office.  
Danny did a walk around Steve shaking his head.  
“Did you remember that we have a meeting with the Governor today. Maybe you should go home and change or at least lose the earrings.”  
Steve had a stern look on his face.  
“I wanted to change my look and I did. I don’t care if anyone approves or not. I lived my life too buttoned up and disciplined. That is going to change along with my appearance.”  
Danny nodded his head.  
“Good for you Steven. Glad you are comfortable with the change. I’m with you.”  
Steve went into his office and couldn’t fail to notice the small groups of co-workers that formed and dispersed throughout the morning. Many times, he caught someone staring in at him and quickly turning away when they realized he saw them. For the most part it amused him.  
Late in the morning Steve and Danny went to the governor’s office. The governor’s secretary actually dropped the phone she was holding when she spotted Steve and Danny walk thru the doors to her office.  
Steve rolled his eyes and Danny laughed out loud.  
“Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams; go right in, the Governor is expecting you. Nice outfit Commander.”  
The Governor looked up as Steve and Danny came through the door. She quickly recovered from the shocked expression on her face, her expression became grim.  
“Commander McGarrett is there an ongoing covert investigation that I am not aware of?”  
“No Ma’am.”  
The Governor gave him an exaggerated once over from head to toe.  
“Do you think earrings are appropriate attire for the head of the 5 0 task force.”  
“Are earrings appropriate attire for the chief executive of the state of Hawaii? I am not aware that I am violating any official dress code. If you feel that I am in violation I will need to know the precise location of the dress code that forbids me from getting my ears pierced.”  
Danny had trouble controlling his laughter. Steve style of dress may have changed but he was still a no bullshit, kick ass. He stared down the governor until she asked them to take their seats so the meeting could begin.  
There was a Hollywood star that was coming to Honolulu to film a TV series. She would be accompanied by her second husband and her three children. There have been kidnapping threats against her teenage daughter. The governor wanted 5 0 to investigate the threats.  
The star had hired private security but so far there had been no clues about where the threats originated. The governor handed over a pile of information from the LA police and the security company. The FBI doubted that these were legitimate threats and had so far maintained a hands-off policy  
Steve wasn’t sure that 5 0 should get involved with “Hollywood stars” but the governor was firm in wanting the task force to investigate the kidnapping threats. McGarrett had been appointed by her predecessor and she was not a fan. Unfortunately, 5 0 had a very successful record and Steve enjoyed great personal popularity. That meant the governor has up to this point not had the nerve to replace him or reorganize the 5 0 task force.  
Back at the 5 0 office Steve brought everyone up to date and assigned tasks to investigate the existing evidence. In two days, the star and her family would be arriving in Hawaii.  
They quickly found a link between these threats and a human trafficking ring. Steve was able to contact his former teammate, Kono, and obtained some additional information. The team worked to gather as much information as possible before the arrival of the potential victim.  
The afternoon the star arrived Steve and Danny drove out to the estate she was renting to meet with her and her husband, the daughter’s stepfather. Steve had stubbornly stuck to his new wardrobe although he could sense the intense curiosity and mild disapproval this invoked in his colleagues.  
Today Danny sported his casual slacks, ironed dress shirt and tie. Steve wore his new beige slacks with the teal silk polo and slip on canvas shoes. When they stopped at the gate the sunlight made his diamond earrings sparkle.  
They met with the star and her husband on the patio that overlooked the Pacific. A maid waited to see if the wanted any refreshments but both men declined.   
The two residents of the house were sipping on iced tea. She smiled at the men.  
“I must say Mr McGarrett you don’t look like any policeman I have ever met.”  
“Well the 5 0 task force is not part of the police force here, so it is okay we don’t look that part. We have been working on your case since we learned about your arrival. My team has uncovered some links between the threats against your daughter and know human traffickers.  
Are you aware of any reason why human traffickers would target your family?”   
The star looked stricken.  
“No one in Los Angeles mentioned a tie to human traffickers. We have been going on the assumption the threats most likely came from a disgruntled fan. I am part of a charity that raises money to help trafficking victims. We also support some people who work undercover to help people escape from captivity.”  
Steve and Danny looked at each other and nodded before Danny continued.  
“Well that admirable work you are doing provides the link we were missing. Your charity seems to be successfully flying under the radar of the general public.  
The governor has assigned a contingent of state police to augment your hired security. We will coordinate our efforts with them but for the main part we will be working on eliminating the threat not direct protection.”  
Steve and Danby were profusely thanked for the information they uncovered. They promised to stay in touch and left. On the drive back to the city Steve said that he knew her first husband had cheated on her, but he was really good looking. They new husband wasn’t in the same class looks-wise.  
Danny laughed and said it was probably better to have an okay looking husband that was loving and faithful rather than a hot looking husband who lied and cheated. Steve smiled and agreed. Secretly he had always found her first husband attractive. He had seen every movie he had ever made. The one with the alligator where the first husband almost gets butt fucked was a favorite. Cheater or not the guy had an amazing ass. As that thought entered his brain Steve’s smile faded.  
Enough information had been gathered that they planned a raid on a warehouse for the next day. They had reason to believe the warehouse was used as a transfer point to hold potential sex slaves until they could be gotten out of the country.  
The nest day Steve was back to his black cargo pants and T shirt. A knitted cap on his head to hide his earrings. The raid went perfectly. They freed about 15 young girls that had been transferred here from around mainland USA.   
They also captured one of the supposed undercover agents who had been supplying the trafficking ring about the work being done to stop them. The information gleaned from this raid was shared with law enforcement agencies in the US and other countries. It was responsible for raids over the next few months that created a major disruption of the operations for this group of traffickers. It also led to the rescue of many victims.  
This major coup for 5 0 provided some reflected glory for the Governor but not enough to really satisfy her. At the news conference attended by the actress, the Governor and Steve, the focus of most reporters was Steve’s new look.  
A few days after the raid the actress’s first husband and father of her children was due to arrive in Honolulu. The governor asked for a member of 5 0 to pick him up at the airport and provide the details to him. Steve surprised everyone but immediately volunteering for this assignment.  
The afternoon before the scheduled pickup Steve was back to the men’s shop and his style guru. Without going into detail, he said he was meeting someone and wanted to make a good impression. The shop owner smiled.  
“So you want to look hot, correct?”  
Steve nodded as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
She recommended a tight fitting, cotton lycra blend, T shirt in shades of blue. She sold him a few of these T shirts in various colors. Steve was turning out to be one of her best customers.  
The next day Steve did not want to pick up a Hollywood Star in his pickup truck, so he took a state car to the airport. His 5 0 ID allowed him to go directly to the gate. He stopped in the men’s room to be sure his hair, which he was growing out, looked OK. He checked out his look in his new T shirt cream colored shorts and navy flip flops. He decided he looked good and continued to the gate.  
Steve waited nervously. Luckily because he had been seated in first class the first husband was one of the first off the plane. Steve stepped forward.  
“Hello. I’m Commander Steve McGarrett from the 5 0 ask force.”  
“Hi, I want to thank you for all your work to keep my daughter safe. My ex wife and I are both so grateful. I also really appreciate taking time to pick me up yourself.”  
“No problem. I have to admit I’ve been a big fan of your work over the years. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Steve, I think we are going to get along great. Call me Ryan”  
Once they claimed Ryan’s luggage, they returned to the car and headed into the city. Steve couldn’t shake the fluttery feeling in his stomach. He kept glancing at Ryan, finding it hard to believe the movie star was sitting next to him.  
During one of his glances Ryan smiled at him and Steve found the courage to speak.  
“Are you hungry? We could stop somewhere for lunch.”  
Ryan’s smile increased that annoying fluttery feeling in Steve’s stomach. The fluttery feeling seemed to travel south, and Steve felt his dick swell in his tight underwear.  
“I have a friend who runs a food truck on the beach. Nothing fancy but if you like shrimp, the food is great.”  
“That sounds great. A little local culture is always fun. Thanks!”  
They went to Kemekona’s truck and both had the garlic shrimp. Ryan wore a baseball cap and dark glasses. Steve introduced him as a friend from the mainland. Steve’s new look and diamond earring attracted most of the attention, so Ryan’s identity passed unnoticed.  
It was a beautiful sunny day with a gently breeze. When they were finished eating, Ryan looked over at Steve.  
“Not sure what your plans are but by any chance are you up from a walk along the beach?”  
Steve quickly agreed, they both left their flipflops in the car. They laughed and joked as they walked along the shore. They spent some time splashing each other in the shallow water by the shore. Steve slung his arm around Ryan’s shoulders who leaned into Steve’s side. Steve’s underwear suddenly became uncomfortably tight.  
By the time they made their way back to the car they had put some distance between themselves but were still laughing and talking like old friends. On the way to Ryan’s hotel he looked over at Steve.  
“Tomorrow I am doing Daddy duty with my kids. The ex and hew hubby are taking their kid out for the day. I’m looking forward to it. I never seem to spend enough time with my kids.  
I’m wondering if you have plans for dinner. Once the ex gets home, I will be persona non grata at their estate. If you already have plans I understand.”  
Steve tried to keep his voice normal as he said he would be happy to have dinner the next day. They agreed to meet at Ryan’s hotel at 7 PM.  
Ryan leaned across and have Steve a quick kiss to the cheek.  
“Looking forward to tomorrow night. Thanks Steve.”  
Steve drove immediately to his fashion consultant. He explained that he was having dinner with someone special and wanted something that would wow that someone.  
She routed in a couple racks and returned with silver slacks that had a slightly shiny finish and a pale blue shirt that had silver threads running through it. The shirt was almost transparent. He went into the dressing room and emerged to examine himself in the triple mirror at the rear of the shop.  
Steve wasn’t sure he really could pull off his look or even wanted to. The shop owner insisted it was perfect for him. Steve felt the slack were almost uncomfortable tight which made his fashion guru laugh.  
“When you have a physique like yours those pants are perfect.”  
She glanced down at Steve’s bare feet before grabbing his hand and examining his fingernails.  
“There is a nail salon just a few stores down. You need to get a manicure and a pedicure. You can’t expect to look your best with those raggedy nails.”  
While Steve changed into the clothes he wore earlier, the shop owner made an appointment for his mani-pedi. He came out paid for his newest purchases and walked down to the nail salon. Later he left the mall with his bag of clothes and 10 trimmed buffed and clear coated nails.


	2. Cocksucker

Steve Has a New Viewpoint on Life 2  
On the way home Steve stopped at a drug store, one he had never been to before, and bought nail polish remover. He intended to remove the clear polish from his nails as soon as he got home. As he continued the drive home Steve realized that Ryan had well cared for nails that probably had clear polish that he hadn’t noticed.  
Once he got home Steve hung his new clothes in the closet and sat down to think about that happened today and what he hoped would happen tomorrow. He was honest enough to admit to himself that what he felt for Ryan was more than friendship. Steve wasn’t at all sure how far he hoped things would go or how far he was willing to go with Ryan.  
He pulled on a pair of his familiar board shorts and went for a swim. The wet fabric of the board shorts felt heavy and uncomfortable as he swam. When he got back to shore, he sat by the water and drank a few beers while his mind whirled with a million thoughts. Steve finally just decided to go to bed and think about his dinner plans tomorrow.  
The next morning when Steve woke up, he pulled on speedos and running shorts without really thinking about it. He rubbed some sunscreen on the untanned top of his legs before he went downstairs and had some juice before heading out for his morning run and swim.   
After the swim when Steve walked up to the lanai, he was surprised to see Danny sitting there sipping a mug of coffee. For his part Danny was surprised to see Steve wearing a speedo swimsuit.   
“I made coffee. Want me to get you a mug?”  
Steve smiled.  
“I’ll get it myself. Thanks.”  
Steve came back with his mug of coffee and a plate with some sliced coffee cake.   
“I picked up this cake yesterday. Help yourself.”  
Danny reached for a slice of cake. He noted that Steve was still just wearing his speedo and seemed completely unselfconscious. Danny wonders why he felt slightly discomforted by Steve publically displaying so much skin. After all he had seen Steve naked in locker room several times.  
The two men chatted about updates to the human trafficking case. Steve lets Danny know that he and Ryan had lunch together and were going out to dinner tonight. Danny is slightly surprised by Steve’s dinner plans.  
He asks where they are going for dinner and is shocked when control freak Steve has no idea what the plan is for his evening. Danny can also sense Steve’s excitement over having dinner with a movie star.  
As they sat and chatted Steve crossed his leg. Danny noticed the reflected flash of light from Steve’s big toe.  
“Steve, do you have nail polish on your toenails?”  
Steve looked embarrassed.  
“I was walking through the mall yesterday and they were having a special at the nail salon. I have hail polish remover in the house. I just haven’t gotten around to using it.”  
“Why were you at the mall?”  
“Eh.. I had to pick up a couple things. I have been in a mall before.”  
Danny rolled his eyes.  
“Not very often.”  
Steve just snorted and didn’t reply. Instead he offered to cook some bacon & eggs for breakfast. Danny was quick to agree. They went into the kitchen Danny took his usual seat on a stool and Steve put an apron on over his speedo while he pulled ingredients out of the refrigerator.   
Danny was treated to the sight of Steve’s firm ass barely contained by the flowery speedo. He found the view somewhat disconcerting and again wondered why this bothered him. Steve seemed completely comfortable wearing very little.  
When breakfast was ready, they carried their plates out to the lanai and ate there. They chatted easily and Steve was glad for the distraction. Danny left to meet up with Rachel and the kids.  
When Danny left Steve went for another swim to try and calm his nerves. Afterwards as he walked up to the house Steve encountered a neighbor, a middle-aged woman, who was completely thrown by seeing Steve wearing just a speedo rather than the more expected boards shorts.  
Inside Steve pulled on an old pair of shorts and did his weekly cleaning and the laundry. He did everything he could to keep his mind off his dinner plans and was somewhat successful.   
In the early evening he took his shower. Trimmed his stubble down. Used a little cologne and got dressed in his just purchased clothes. Steve examined himself from every angle in the bedroom mirror. Got undressed and redressed in his newer slacks and a silk polo. Too boring! Back to the just purchased clothes.   
He experimented with how many buttons to leave open. Steve suddenly remembered something and routed through a drawer in his bureau. He found the gift box he was searching for and opened it. Inside was a silver chain with a surf god figurine attached. It was a gift from Catherine that Steve had never worn.   
With a couple buttons undone the medallion was perfectly positioned. Steve slipped on his black leather flip flops and called Uber. Half an hour later a nervous Steve walked into the hotel lobby. He went up to the front desk, they called Ryan’s room.  
A few minutes later Ryan came out of the elevator. Steve quickly assessed his clothes. Ryan was wearing a black satin shirt with cream colored slack. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up and his right wrist had several black leather and hemp bracelets with stones and crystals. Like Steve he wore black leather flipflops.  
Steve felt relieved about his wardrobe choices and even more relaxed when Ryan enveloped him in a tight hug. Ryan whispered in her ear.   
“You look amazing.”  
A doorman came over to let them know their car was out front. The limo delivered them to a restaurant that Steve had never even heard about on a small back street near the harbor.  
Ryan smiled.  
“I hope this is okay. I asked the concierge to recommend some place off the beaten path with good food. Have you ever eaten here?”  
Steve chuckled. “I’ve never even heard of this place. For sure it is off the beat path. Definitely out of the tourist zone, which is great.”  
Inside the restaurant was charming. They were shown to a table off to the side and somewhat hidden from the main dining space. Steve was surprised to see they dinner crowd was moderately large, and the patrons were all well-dressed.  
Steve was pleased with how easily conversation came to them. They did have a few things in common there were tattoos, the where, the why, the meanings. Surfing, Ryan admired the god around Steve’s neck. Ryan’s movies, Steve had seen them all. This embarrassed Ryan because there were a few, more than he like to admit, that were horrible mistakes.  
Between courses Ryan reached across the table and took Steve’s hand. Steve couldn’t keep the smile off his face. This entire evening was seeming more and more like a dream. When the meal was finished Ryan suggested they go to a club and an apprehensive Steve agreed.  
A phone call meant a quick return of the limo. They were taken to a club that Steve had heard of. It was not strictly a gay club but was known to be gay friendly. In the limo Ryan had pulled on a curly black wig. Steve was amazed by how it changed his appearance.  
Ryan asked Steve if he was concerned about someone recognizing him. Steve assured him he didn’t care about being recognized but with his new wardrobe he felt he was somewhat disguised.   
Inside the club the lighting was subdued. Steve and Ryan took a couple stools at the end of the bar. The music was not loud enough to interfere with conversation. They sipped their drinks and chatted until a slow song was played and Ryan asked Steve if he wanted to dance.  
They were awkward at first, Steve was several inches taller, but they figured it out quickly. They stayed on the dance floor for a couple faster songs before returning to their stools and drinks. Ryan put a hand on Steve’s cheek before leaning in to give him a kiss directly on the lips. Steve allowed Ryan’s tongue into his mouth and brought his tongue forward to meet it. The kiss lasted several minutes before they moved apart.  
They finished their drinks before heading back out onto the dance floor. During the next slow number Steve leaned down and initiated the kiss. Their tongues dueled inside Ryan’s mouth. Steve couldn’t stop the groan of desire from escaping his lips.  
The song ended but they stayed joined by their mouths. Ryan pulled back and took Steve’s hand. He pulled him down the hallway to the Men’s bathroom. Steve followed to a cubical near the back of the room.  
Steve couldn’t help noticing that several cubicles had more than one pair of legs showing under the door. He heard grunts and groans that he knew had nothing to do with occupants pissing or crapping.  
Ryan opened the door on an unoccupied cubicle and pulled Steve inside. He quickly undid the buttons on Steve’s shirt and pulled open. He licked one nipple and then the other before returning to the first to suck and lightly bite it.  
Steve was no virgin and had sensual attention paid to his chest in the past. This was different, rougher and the feel of Ryan’s facial stubble against his skin brought an intensity to this experience that Steve had never felt before.  
He pulled off Ryan’s wig and rubbed his hands through his hair. He could hear and feel the chuckle from Ryan. Steve took a deep breath as Ryan’s kisses moved down his chest to his stomach. He paused at Steve’s navel and swirled his tongue around it before continuing his downward journey.  
Ryan quickly undid Steve’s and yanked them down past his knees. He kissed the sensitive inside of Steve’s thighs before mouthing his stiffening dick though his nylon bikini briefs. Ryan looked up with a smile.  
“I love your panties. So unexpected and delightful. You really are quite wanton.”  
He grabbed the underwear on both side and slowly, torturously pulled them down, keeping them taunt against Steve’s dick. Ryan licked Steve’s hairy ball sack causing it to pull up closer to his crotch. He pulled first one nut and then the other into his mouth. Steve’s breathing was now rapid and shallow, and his dick was painfully hard.  
Steve had to lean back against the cubicle wall as Ryan took Steve’s cock in his mouth. Steve wasn’t sure what Ryan’s sexual experiences were, but the man delivered an amazing blowjob. His tongue was moving all over his dick. Under the foreskin, along shaft with particular attention to the sensitive head. It did not take long for Steve’s cum to flood Ryan’s mouth who quickly swallowed it all.  
Steve’s breath came in gasps and his knees felt weak. Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small penknife. He quickly cut Steve’s briefs on both sides before giving his cock a goodbye kiss before pulling up and fastening Steve’s slacks.  
Ryan stood and kissed Steve. To taste himself in another man’s mouth was a first for Steve. Ryan held up Steve’s brief’s and gave them a big sniff.  
“I hope you don’t mind. I needed to keep these as a memento of a wonderful evening.”  
Steve smiled.  
“They were brand new, but I guess I can’t complain. It has been a wonderful evening.”  
Ryan looked slightly embarrassed.  
“I fly back to LA tomorrow afternoon. I’m sorry.”  
Steve chuckled,  
“Don’t be sorry. I’m thrilled to have met you and I believe my dick is even more thrilled. I didn’t expect us to ride off together into the sunset. I just wish I had a memento; it’s been fun.”  
Ryan slid several of his bracelets off his wrist and pushed them onto Steve’s. Steve leaned forward to kiss the other man again. He buttoned up his shirt and together they walked back to the bar to have one final drink.  
Steve ordered an Uber to take him home although Ryan offered to have the limo drop him off. On the sidewalk the men hugged before getting into their transportation.  
Steve still had a smile on his face when he got home. He fixed himself a nightcap before going to bed. He dropped his shirt & pants on the floor and climbed into bed naked.  
Steve woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He thought this new lifestyle was working out. Got a great blowjob and no worries about ever seeing the person. No awkward next morning waking up together, no when will I see you again.  
He put on his speedos, running shorts & tank top. Downstairs he got a glass of juice, pulled on his running shoes and headed for the beach.  
When he got back from his run, he left the shorts, shoes & shirt on the lanai and started down to the ocean. He noticed his middle-aged neighbor watching from between the bushes between their properties. He decided to give her a little show and did a series of stretching exercises before running down to the beach. After his swim he rinsed off in the outside shower and went inside with a towel around his waist.   
The doorbell rang and Steve answered to find a delivery man holding a vase of yellow roses.  
“Are you S. McGarrett?”  
“Yeah.”  
The delivery guy had a confused expression in his face.   
“These are for you.”  
Steve took the flowers, asked the guy to wait a minute. He got a five from his wallet and tipped the guy. He smiled when he opened the card. “Appreciate your help with my daughter. Thanks for the memories. R”  
He put the roses, the first he had ever received, on the dining room table. He started the coffee maker before going upstairs.   
Steve took a shower; thinking of the roses and last night; he couldn’t help jerking off. When he shot, he caught some cum in the palm of his hand. He licked his hand and thought of kissing Ryan in that men’s room stall. Afterwards he got dressed in a pair of his new shorts and polo.  
When he got downstairs Steve made himself breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. The designer was coming today to discuss the first-floor renovations. He was just finishing up when the doorbell rang again.   
When Steve opened the door the designed looked startled.  
“Steve?”  
“Yeah it’s me. Come on in.”  
The embarrassed designer spread out the plans on Steve’s dining room table. The new floor plan had a study in the front of the house. This created a foyer and guest closet by the front door. An existing powder room became a full bath. The rest of the walls on the first floor were eliminated. Steve was pleased with the plan and had only a few suggestions.  
The next morning Steve arrived at the 5 0 office in a pair of linen shorts with an Aloha shirt and flipflops on his feet. He carried a single yellow rose in his hand. He enjoyed the reaction of people as he walked through the hall and of his co-workers.   
Steve got a water glass from the lunchroom, filled it with water and placed it on his desk with the yellow rose. Just looking at it put a smile on his face. Danny made his way into Steve’s office.  
“Steven, do you think maybe you are taking casual dress just a tad too far?”  
Steve shrugged.  
“No meeting scheduled for today. No reason not to be comfortable.”  
He opened the bottom drawer of the file cabinet behind his desk. Folded up inside were cargo pants, a plain navy blue T-shirt and a pair of black boots.  
“If I need to change, I’ve got that covered.”  
“What’s the story with the rose?”  
“Gift from an admirer.”  
“And the new bracelets?”  
“Same answer.”  
Danny had files from a couple recent cases that he wanted to go over with Steve and some paperwork Steve needed to sign. After Danny left his office Steve sat reviewing case files with his bare feet resting on his desk.  
Most of his co-workers were taking the “new” Steve in their stride. Junior just couldn’t understand the changes and was having a hard time accepting them. If he knew about Steve’s weekend activities, Junior would have been even more shocked.  
Steve, Danny and Lou went to the shrimp truck for lunch. Kamekona was shocked to find out he had a movie star eat at his truck without knowing it. He wanted Steve to get him to write a recommendation which Steve laughingly refused to do.  
Danny & Lou had a lot of questions about the time Steve spent with his new actor friend. Steve gave them a highly censored version of their activities. Danny wanted to know more about the admirer who was the source of Steve’s gifts. Steve coyly refused to answer.  
After lunch they headed back to work. They ran into the Governor with a couple aides in the government parking lot. She gave Steve an obviously appraising look.  
“Commander McGarrett, you seem to be redefining business casual every day.”  
“And you Madame Governor seem to be more and more interested in inconsequential things every time we meet. I am still waiting for that dress code information I requested at our meeting last week.  
This morning Detective Williams and I sent you an update on the human trafficking ring that continues to be dismantled around the world. All of this resulting from the initial work of the 5 0 task force. Please let us know if you have any questions.”  
The Governor simply nodded and continued to her office. Danny and Lou were a little shocked at Steve’s attitude. They would never say it, but both felt Steve was dressed too casually for work. Steve, for his part, just didn’t give a damn.  
When she got to her office the furious Governor wanted to immediately tighten up the dress code for all state employees. Her aides convinced her that starting a petty battle with the head of 5 0 when they had just received such positive publicity for their good work would be counterproductive. Her current public approval rating was well below that of Steve McGarrett.  
This was not the right time to fire McGarrett or to cause him to resign. The annoyed Governor was forced to agree.  
In the 5 0 offices, the afternoon was spent on tracking down the source of tainted drugs flooding the area and the theft of a large quantity of ammunition from a shipping company warehouse.   
The next morning Steve got a call from his designer. Another job had hit a serious snag which opened up a contracting crew. They could start on the McGarrett house immediately. The designer let Steve know all the water to the house would need to be shut off for a couple days. Modern plumbing codes had not been in effect when the house was built. There was a lot of retrofitting that would need to be done. Steve should plan on not being able to live in the house for at least a week  
Steve was anxious for the renovations, so he agreed to the immediate start. He knew some of the 5 0 team would offer him a place to stay but he liked his solitude. He called a couple hotels in the area but eventually decided to take the time off from work.  
He booked a 10 day stay at the Four Seasons resort on Lanai Island. Formerly the island where pineapples were grown, it was still largely undeveloped. The resort had a full-service Spa and an attached golf course and his game could certainly use some help. Steve looked forward to some massages and other Spa treatments.  
Steve called into the office to let them know he was taking vacation time. Danny was shocked by Steve’s sudden decision but tried not to show it. He knew Steve was going through some sort of crisis and wanted to be supportive.  
Steve called a travel agent who arranged a flight to Lanai on a puddle jumper and booked him into the resort. After that Steve left for his favorite fashion spot. The store owner was, of course, delighted to see him. This guy was going to set her up for retirement soon.  
New golf & tennis clothes, more casual clothes. She also successfully urged him to be a bit more “fashion forward” in his clothing choices. His suit alterations were done so he was pretty loaded down when he left the shop.   
The store owner has kindly, for a referral fee, made appointments for Steve at luggage and shoe stores in the mall. He spent what he considered an extraordinary amount for new luggage and got new running shoes and dress shoes at the shoe store.  
He stopped at the dry cleaner on the way back home and picked up the clothes he wore on Saturday night. At home he packed and ignored a phone message and email from the Governor’s secretary asking about his unscheduled vacation.  
Steve packed his new luggage and went to bed early. Next morning a car service delivered him to the airport.  
At the office Danny fielded an outraged call from the Governor. She was furious that he could not supply any information on Steve’s whereabouts.  
When he arrived at the resort Steve immediately booked a golf lesson for the next morning and a massage for that afternoon. He also arranged for a seaweed body wrap on the following day.  
For a truly outrageous daily rate Steve was staying in a room with an ocean view. He changed into his running clothes and went out to the path that ran through the resort and over to the adjoining golf course.  
After his run Steve went down the path to the resort beach on a small private cove. Pulled off his shoes, shorts & shirt before plunging into the ocean for a swim wearing just his speedo. A resort staff worker brought over beach lounge when Steve emerged from the water.  
Steve was sitting and enjoying the sun when a middle-aged couple nearby struck up a conversation. The husband was retired from the navy and correctly guessed Steve as former navy. They were visiting from outside San Diego where they lived since he retired. The wife commented that Steve kept himself in much better shape than her husband. He laughingly agreed but Steve could tell the husband was not really happy with that comment.  
Steve took the silence that followed as his chance to escape. He pulled on his running shorts and said goodbye.   
Back in his room Steve sat on the balcony and read. Deciding to have an early dinner he showered, dressed and went down to the outside restaurant, near the pool. As luck would have it, he arrived at the same time as his friends form the beach.  
He agreed to join them for dinner. He and the husband traded navy stories which the wife dutifully laughed at. The food was good and the wine the husband ordered was excellent. Steve passed on dessert and headed to the men’s room with the husband following him.  
Steve stood at a urinal and the husband, ignoring men’s room etiquette, stood at the one next to him. Steve felt like the man was checking him out as they pissed. As they stood at sinks washing their hands the man smiled.  
“I often take a walk after dinner. My wife isn’t much of a walker. Maybe we can find a private spot and talk some more.”  
Steve was trying to think of an excuse when the man put his hand on Steve’s arm.  
“I promise to make it interesting.”  
Steve had to work at not laughing.  
“Thanks for the invite but I plan to go straight back to my room. I think we have pretty much exhausted our conversation.”  
The husband just shrugged and led the way back to their table. Steve had coffee while the couple ate their dessert. He was startled when he felt a bare foot run up his leg to the bottom of his shorts.   
Steve wasn’t sure how the man could reach his leg from his seat across the table. The wife smiled at Steve and winked. He thought he might have to order room service for the rest of his stay. He was rescued by their server coming over with the check.  
Despite the protests of his dinner companions Steve insisted upon signing for the meal before escaping to his room. He had a text from Danny saying the Governor wasn’t happy about Steve taking time off without notice. She wanted to know where Steve was. He replied tell her, I said I am on vacation.   
Steve walked over to the adjoining golf club for his morning lesson. He liked the pro who worked with him. He felt like he got some good tips from the pro. He arranged to play a round with the pro the next day before his appointment for the seaweed wrap.   
When Steve got back to the hotel, he had a quick lunch by the pool before a swim. He got to the Spa in time for a shower before his massage.  
Steve was wearing a Spa robe and sitting in the waiting area when a young blond guy, with a manbun at the back of his head, came through the door from the treatment area.  
He smiled at Steve. “Mr McGarrett?” “You can just call me Steve.” “And I’m Jeff.”  
Steve got a firm handshake from the masseuse. He was almost as tall as Steve and although thin it was obvious he was in shape. His tight white T-shirt highlighted his muscle definition. His eyes were a bright blue.  
Steve returned the smile. He thought to himself that he had mainly dated women with dark hair. With men he had a definite type that he found attractive. Blond hair. Blue eyes and a firm ass were his preference. As Jeff walked ahead of Steve, he got a good look at the young man’s bubble butt and his smile grew larger.  
Jeff opened the door to the massage room and let Steve go in to get settled and covered by a towel. When Jeff came into the room, he turned the lights down and started soothing music.  
“So Steve do you like light pressure or something deeper.”  
“You can go as deep as you like.”  
Jeff chuckled.  
“Well let me know if you want me to lighten up.”  
Jeff poured warm scented oil on Steve’s back and started the massage.  
“Where are you visiting from Steve?”  
“I just live in Honolulu.”  
Jeff found an area of tension in Steve’s back and attacked it causing Steve to grunt.  
“Too rough Steve?” “Nope that’s perfect. Consider grunts a kind of applause,”  
Jeff laughed but continued to give Steve a really deep massage and there was more “applause” from Steve.  
When the massage was almost done, and Steve was lying on his back while Jeff worked on his hands Jeff commented on Steve’s conditioning.  
“You keep yourself in great shape Steve. Are you in the armed forces?”  
Steve chuckled. “I was a navy seal. Still in the reserves. I normally run a few miles and swim in the ocean every day. Luckily I live somewhere I can do that year-round.”  
Jeff nodded.  
“I grew up in Fargo, North Dakota. I couldn’t wait to get out of there. I went to college in California for physical therapy. It seemed like a great idea to come work at a Spa here for a few years while I decide what to do with my life.”  
‘Well you give a great massage. Can I make another appointment with you for later this week?”  
“Sure! I glad you’re happy with the massage. I couldn’t tell if some of that applause switched over to boos. How long are you staying here?”  
“I’m booked for ten days. I having some renovations done on my house and I wanted to get away from the worst of the inconvenience.”  
“Are you planning on doing any hiking while you are here. Most of the island is privately owned but not a lot of fences, plenty of wide-open spaces. There are some excellent trails and some really cool hidden beaches.”  
That got Steve’s attention.  
“That sounds great. Are there people who offers tours. Can the concierge make arrangements for me?”  
“Well Steve. I have off the day after tomorrow. I’ve spent a lot of time hiking trails here. We could make a day of it if you are interested. I can have the kitchen here pack a lunch for us. I have or can borrow backpacks and water bottles.”  
“Excellent. Let me know what your price is.”  
Jeff shrugged.   
“I don’t really do this to make money. I hike mostly with buddies, not customers. Let’s play it by ear. You can pay me what you think is fair. At worst case I get a day of hiking with an interesting guy.”  
Steve had a big smile. “Sounds good to me.”  
The next day when Steve went for his seaweed wrap, he found that Jeff had switched the schedule. Jeff was now the guy to give Steve this treatment. Steve was very happy with the change and the fact that Jeff had done it to spend more time with him.  
The next day, Steve suggested they have breakfast together before leaving for their hike. Steve saw his dinner buddies from the first night and waved to them when he and Jeff left. Jeff told him that there was kind of a community jeep that the Spa employees shared. He had reserved it for today.  
They stopped in the kitchen to grab their packed lunch and started off on their adventure.  
Jeff obviously knew where he was going. On the drive he let Steve know that he had been working at the resort for a little over a year. Steve talked about his work with 5 0 which Jeff found fascinating.  
They parked at the base of a hill. Jeff said they could leave the lunch in the jeep. They could hike the high trail before coming back past the jeep and hiking down to a small beach below. Steve was pleased that they chatted easily together while hiking.   
A little over an hour later, they got to the top of the trail. The view was amazing. As they admired the view Steve pulled Jeff into a hug that led to a session of passionate kissing. Jeff boldly palmed Steve’s crotch and gave it a squeeze.  
He chuckled when that made Steve jump.  
“That has a lot of promise. I really like you Steve. You seem so sure of yourself, so settled.”  
Steve shook his head.  
“I like you too and I’m having a great time with you. To be honest this whole gay thing is new to me. It feels really right but you are only the second guy I’ve French kissed.”  
“Well you are really good at it.”  
To prove the point Steve kissed Jeff again.  
They stopped at the jeep to pick up their lunch. Steve took the opportunity to gather Jeff in his arms for another session of kissing. Jeff led the way down the trail to the beach. Steve followed admiring the view of Jeff’s ass encased in thin nylon shorts. He felt his dick stiffen when the straps of Jeff’s jock strap were made obvious when the shorts were pulled tight by Jeff’s movements.  
When they got to the small deserted beach Jeff grabbed a blanket from his backpack and laid in on the beige & black sand of the beach. He kicked off his shoes and quickly pulled off the rest of his clothes and ran into the ocean.  
Steve quickly got naked and ran into the water to join Jeff. They played together like high school boys. Swimming and splashing, sneaking up behind to dunk each other. At one-point Steve picked up Jeff and threw him into deeper water. Jeff retaliated a few moments later by swimming under water and grabbing Steve’s dick & balls giving them a quick yank before swimming away from the startled Steve.  
Jeff’s manbun came loose and his wet hair lay on his shoulders. As Jeff stood waist deep in the water with the sun highlighting his wet, lightly tanned skin and reflecting off the small gold ring that pierced his right nipple a mesmerized Steve just stared at him with a big smile on his face. Jeff blushed in embarrassment and suggested it was time for lunch.  
Neither man had any desire to put on any clothes, so they sprawled naked on the blanket. They ate the sandwiches packed by the hotel kitchen along with chips. Since there were no glasses, they took turns swigging from the bottle of wine.  
Jeff announced he was full and lay back onto the blanket. Steve wasted no time crawling over to the younger man. He started at his lips and worked his way down Jeff’s body. Kissing, licking, giving teasing soft bites that made Jeff laugh. Steve used his teeth to give Jeff’s nipple ring a tug.  
“This look really hot. Did it hurt?”  
“Yeah kind of. That’s why only one nipple is pierced.”  
Steve was delighted by the little groans Jeff made as he licked his dick before taking it into his mouth. The skin on his dick was soft and tasted salty from the ocean. Steve thought it was the most delicious thing he ever had in his mouth. He licked Jeff’s balls that had coarse, curly blond hair decorating the sack.  
Eventually Steve gave his attention back to Jeff’s hardening dick. He took it in his mouth and tried to remember all the things Ryan did in the restaurant men’s room. He was rewards with an explosion of cum which he greedily swallowed.   
Steve moved to lay on the blanket beside Jeff who quickly rested his head on Steve’s chest and draped his legs over Steve’s.  
“Stevie that was great. I can’t believe you don’t have much experience. You must be a natural cocksucker.”  
Steve laughed.  
“That was the first blowjob I have ever given. I have never thought of my self as a cocksucker, natural or not, but I’m happy you enjoyed it. So did I.”  
Jeff kissed Steve’s nipple and ran his fingers through his chest hair while sighing in contentment.  
“Stevie would you fuck me?”  
Steve found he couldn’t breathe for a moment.  
“Are you sure?”  
Jeff smiled and pulled a pack of condoms from his backpack.  
“I’m not a virgin and I really would like you to fuck me. Only if you think you want to try.”  
Steve sat up.  
“Oh I KNOW I want to fuck you but you’ll have to help me. You know, kind of give me instructions. Well I want to be sure I don’t hurt you.”  
“Stevie you are adorable. You could start by licking my asshole, it will help me relax. It’s okay if that isn’t something you’re in to.”  
“Jeff there is not a spot on your beautiful body that I don’t want to lick and kiss.”  
Jeff got on all fours and spread his legs apart. Steve just enjoyed the view for a couple minutes before moving in to lick and kick Jeff’s cute wrinkled pinkish asshole. It was surrounded by a few curls of golden hair. Like the rest of his body it tasted salty.  
Lube was produced from the backpack and Steve inserted one and then two lubed fingers into the secret place and stretched Jeff’s sphincter. Jeff sat on the blanket to put the condom on Steve’s rock-hard cock. His activities with Jeff’s ass had him completely excited.  
Jeff got back on all fours and Steve knelt behind him. He used one hand to direct his dick to Jeff’s asshole shiny from the lube. He pushed and his head popped into Jeff, who groaned.  
A horrified Steve stopped all movement. “Am I hurting you? Do I need to pull out?”  
“No Stevie, it’s all good. It always hurts a little at first. Just wait for a minute until I get used to your dick in me. It’s the thickest I’ve ever taken.”  
Jeff told him when it was time to push in. Steve was still a little worried about hurting Jeff but the younger man’s cries of “Yes”, “Push in all the way”, “A little harder”, “Perfect” encouraged him.  
Jeff’s colon was the tightest warmest thing Steve had ever fucked. He leaned down to kiss Jeff’s back as he pushed his whole dick inside him. It was magical.  
It took a while for Steve to push all the way in and moan as he came. He actually felt a little lightheaded by his orgasm. He dropped onto the blanket. He and Jeff wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.  
After all their exercise on and off the beach and the warmth of the afternoon sun they both fell asleep.


	3. Shopping

Steve Has a New Viewpoint on Life 3  
Jeff couldn’t be seen with a guest at the resort, but he and Steve were able to work in another hike and beach picnic. Steve also rented a room in a hotel on Maui for a couple days. He and Jeff took separate ferries to Lahaina and were able to spend the night together.   
When Steve had a massage on the next to last day of his stay, he insisted Jeff accept a very large tip. Jeff insisted he couldn’t accept it, but Steve insisted. He knew that Jeff could use an extra two hundred dollars and he appreciated the time Jeff spent with him and the patience he displayed in teaching Steve some really interesting stuff.  
Steve arrived back in Honolulu in the early afternoon. He texted Danny that he was back before he headed home. He was not shocked to see Danny waiting for him when he got to the house.  
“Hey Danno. Long time no see; I guess you missed me.”  
“Well Steven, I haven’t missed you as much as the esteemed governor of this states. She is perturbed that you disappeared for ten days and no one knew where you were.   
I am just slightly peeved that during those ten days you did not answer one of my calls or texts.”  
Steve chuckled.  
“Well I didn’t want you to have to lie to the governor about where I was. This way you could honestly say you hadn’t heard from me and had no idea that I was at a resort on Lanai.”  
Danny shrugged.  
“Well I’m not sure what this says about my investigative abilities but that is not where I would have looked first.”  
“Hence, that is why I was there. It was close by and not someplace I would normally go for a vacation. I’m sure you will be reassured to know that I went on several hikes while I was there.”  
Danny followed Steve through the construction zone of the first floor to the kitchen and took the bottle of beer he was handed before continuing outside. They sprawled in the old wooden chairs by the beach.  
“So Steve what now?”  
“I’m done Danny; I’m worn out. I feel like I taken the task force as far as I can. It’s time for me to figure out how I want to live the rest of my life. I’ve always lived my life by following rules and doing what I was told were the right things.   
I’m fucking tired of doing that; not sure what I want to do except not what I have been doing.”  
Danny was quiet for a couple minutes.  
“I want you to do what makes you happy.”  
Steve chuckled.  
“I want to do that but first I have to figure out what will actually make me happy.”  
They tapped their beer bottles and laughed as they gazed out at the ocean.  
The next morning Steve took an early morning run in the park near the governor’s office. After his run he stopped back at his truck to get his resignation letter. Sweating and wearing his running shorts and sleeveless tank he went inside, letter in hand, to the govenor’s office.   
The governor’s admin looked up, amazement on her face.  
“Commander McGarrett! You’re back in town. The governor isn’t in yet and honestly you are not dressed for a meeting with her.”  
“That’s okay I have no desire to see her. I am just dropping off my letter of resignation, effective immediately.”  
He handed the letter to the admin who wrinkled her nose as Steve was not exactly smelling like a rose. As he turned the governor walked in the door.  
The governor took several steps away from Steve before turning to confront him.  
“McGarrett you are not dressed or groomed properly for a meeting with me!”  
“I’ve had my last meeting with you. Just dropping off my resignation. Your admin has it.”  
The admin held up the slightly crumpled & damp envelope that had obviously been clutched in Steve’s hand.  
“Well that saves me the trouble of counseling you on your behavior and demeanor. I’m not sure we will be able to pay you for your unauthorized days off.”  
Steve laughed.  
“Yeah, why don’t you try not paying me for vacation days I earned. First, I’ll call the newspapers and next my lawyer. After the task force investigation breaking up a major human trafficking operation; I’m sure public opinion will be on your side for not paying for my vacation. I dare you to try.”  
Still laughing Steve turned and left the office.  
Once he got home Steve called Danny to arrange having lunch together. Danny was grinning at him as Steve walked into the restaurant.  
“Well Steven, I hear you created quite a sensation at the governor’s office this morning. Sounds like you were a naughty boy.”  
Steve had a big smile on his face.  
“I’m sure our esteemed governor is still recuperating from our encounter. I hope it got her day off to a crummy start.”  
“Well judging by the ranting phone call, I received from her; it was an encounter she won’t soon forget. I am supposed to get your pass to the Palace and your 5 0 badge or she will send the state police to your house to get them.”  
Steve chuckled as he placed both items on the table.  
“So are you the new head of 5 0?”  
“Offered and refused.”  
“I’m surprised. It would be a great opportunity for you.”  
“I just don’t think it would be a good fit for me. Also, with Rachel and I getting closer I don’t want to take on something that will require so much of my time. You know better than anyone that when something is hot it can be a twenty-four hours a day job. That is not where my life is right now.”  
Steve nodded. They were enjoying their lunch when a tall blond man walked up to the table.  
“Mc G?”  
Steve looked up and smiled while rising to his feet.  
“Jimbo!”  
The two men embraced while Danny looked on. Steve looked down at Danny.  
“Danny this is Jim West. We were in the same seal team. I haven’t seen him since I left active duty.”  
“Jimbo, I thought you moved to the mainland.”  
Jim shrugged.  
“Moved there with my bride. Just got divorced and moved back to the islands. The more distance between me and her the better.”  
“What about you Steve? Anyone wrestle you down the aisle yet?”  
Steve shook his head.  
Jim smiled.  
“Still married to 5 0 I guess.”  
“Actually, I guess I had my own divorce today. I resigned from 5 0.”  
“Wow Mc G. I don’t want to horn in on your lunch, but it would be great to get together.”  
The men exchanged cell numbers and Jim left. A few minutes later Steve’s phone indicated a text message. He took out at his phone to see a message from Jim West.  
“I’d love to have you suck my dick. Let me know when you are available.”  
Steve quickly put the phone back into his pocket and hoped he wasn’t blushing. As he and Danny continued their conversation Steve keep wondering if Jimbo’s text was serious or a joke.  
Steve looked at the text about a hundred times but could never decided how to reply. He woke up several times that night, picked up his phone and put it back down without replying. The next morning, he got up and dressed for his run and swim, looked at message a couple more times but did not reply.  
On Saturday, Steve went about his normal morning routine and when he emerged from his swim he saw Jimbo sitting in one of the beach chairs. He hoped he appeared casual as he strolled out of the ocean and over to his former teammate.  
Jimbo stood up as Steve approached him.  
“Did you get my text?”  
Steve nodded.  
“Why didn’t I hear back from you.”  
Steve shrugged.  
“I wasn’t sure if you were serious or not.”  
Jimbo took two steps toward Steve. He was the slightly taller of the two men. He grabbed Steve’s head, weaving his fingers in Steve’s hair and pulled his head forward. His other hand went down the front of Steve’s body and plunged into his speedos. He clamped his hand over Steve’s dick and balls and squeezed.  
Steve opened his mouth to moan and Jimbo moved his face forward to roughly kiss Steve. His tongue plunged into Steve’s mouth as he continued to squeeze Steve’s dick and balls. His squeeze stopped just on the right side of being really painful.  
Steve made no move to pull away or to stop the kiss. Jimbo released his dick and moved his hand to back of the speedos. He pushed his finger between the damps slightly hairy cheeks. It found Steve’s asshole and rubbed. Steve’s moans increased and Jimbo plunged inside.  
Steve’s body tensed and he tried to pull away but Jimbo’s hold on his hair was too firm. Jimbo pulled his hand out of the speedos and slapped Steve’s ass hard.  
“Settled down. You’re not in control here McG.”  
After what seemed like an eternity to Steve, Jimbo let go of his hair and stepped back.  
Steve felt a little weak kneed and quickly sat in a beach chair. Jimbo came and stood in front of Steve.  
“Any doubt about my message now?”  
“None at all.”  
Jimbo opened his fly and pulled out his dick. Steve looked around nervously.  
“Not here!”  
Jimbo put both hands around Steve’s head and pulled him forward.  
“Open Wide and suck my dick.”  
Steve did as he was told. Jimbo pushed his dick roughly into Steve’s mouth making him choke and try to pull back. Jimbo’s hands held his head tight.  
“God damn it suck my fucking dick.”  
Steve had no choice but to comply. Sucking Jeff’s dick had been a gentle loving experience. This was something else. Steve knew he was just being used. He tried to do his best as he silently prayed none of his neighbors could see them.  
Jimbo felt his balls pull up and yanked his dick out of Steve’s mouth. He pumped it a few times and came on Steve’s face. Steve shut his eyes as Jimbo’s cum painted his face.  
“I marked you Mc G. You are my boy now. I could always tell you were looking for someone to take charge of you, even back when we were with the seals. I guess you finally just got tired of playing the role of man in charge.”  
Steve wanted to protest but as he sat there with Jim West looming over him, his face covered by that man’s cum; the words just wouldn’t come.  
Jimbo picked up Steve’s sweaty wifebeater that he had dropped it on the sand before his swim and handed it to Steve.  
“Clean yourself up Mc G.”  
Steve wiped his face with his sandy, sweaty shirt.  
“You look good in these speedos, but I think we can find some that show a little more skin. I like my boys to have some tan lines but not too much pale skin. We need to get you some leather, so I see a shopping trip happening once we get you dressed.”  
Jim grabbed one of Steve’s hands and pulled him to his feet. He leaned forward to kiss Steve again. With his free hand he grabbed Steve’s nipple and gave it a twist. Steve’s gasp of pain was muffled by Jimbo’s mouth pressed against his own.  
Jim pulled back and stuck his hand down the back of Steve’s speedos.  
“Time for you to get dressed. We have a lot to do.”  
Jimbo gave Steve a push in the direction of the house with his hand against his ass cheeks. He laughed as Steve allowed him to direct him to the house.  
When Steve saw the construction guys already working inside; he attempted to pull away from Jimbo. Jim gave one ass cheek a pinch before grabbing onto the firm buttock so that Steve could not dislodge his hand. He chuckled at Steve’s obvious discomfort.  
“Get used to it Mc G you are my boy now. Straight up the stairs now.”  
Steve could feel the warm blush of embarrassment on his face as the workman attempted not to notice Jimbo’s hand inside his speedos. He walked as quickly as he could up the stairs.  
At the top of the stairs Jim pulled his hand out of Steve’s swimsuit and followed him into the master bedroom. He looked around the room, opened the bureau drawers and examined the contents of Steve’s closet.   
Jim held up a pair of Steve’s new nylon underpants.  
“These are cute. I guess someone picked them out for you.”  
He grabbed the boxer briefs that shared the drawer, he pulled them out and dropped them on the floor. The boxer briefs were soon joined by several pairs of navy and black cargo pants. Plain dark colored T-shirts added to the pile on the floor.   
“We’ll get a trash bag for these before we go out. We can drop all this crap in a used clothing bin.”  
Steve started to protest and Jimbo crossed the room quickly and slapped him hard across the face.  
“Mc G I don’t want to have to tell you this again. You need to drop this macho man thing. I don’t buy it. Once a guy let’s me paint his face with my cum without any protest, I know he’s ready to let someone else run his life.”  
Steve wanted to protest, thought about fighting back but he could feel his dick firming up. Jimbo noticed it also and gave Steve’s crotch a quick swat with his hand. That stopped the hardening and any thought of Steve protesting.  
“Listen Baby those pits are too furry for my taste. You need to shave those smooth when you shower.”  
Steve turned and shook his head.  
“No way am I shaving my armpits. This is a mistake; we need to just go our way.”  
Jimbo shrugged and nodded. When Steve started back to the bathroom, Jim pulled the heavy leather belt out of his jean loops. He moved quickly to behind Steve and gave him a hard push with both hands. A startled Steve found himself laying on the floor.  
Jim dropped down hard on Steve’s back facing backwards. That knocked the breath out of Steve and before he could recover Jim started to whip Steve’s ass with his belt. Steve tried to throw Jimbo off his back and screamed for him to stop.  
“Are you going to do what I tell you without the fucking back talk.”  
Steve tearfully agreed. There was an urgent knocking on the bedroom door.  
“Is everything alright in there?”  
Steve had no desire to have some workman see him sprawled on the floor getting his ass spanked so he quickly spoke up.  
“Sorry. We were just fooling around. Everything is fine.”  
They heard footsteps going back downstairs. Jimbo stood up and started to replace his belt in the loops of his jeans.  
“That’s enough bullshit form you Mc G. Get in the bathroom shower and get those pits nice and smooth.”  
Steve meekly went into the bathroom. He took a hair trimmer and got his armpit hair down to stubble before he stepped into the shower.  
While Steve showered Jim went downstairs and out to his car. The workmen gave him suspicious looks as he walked through the downstairs. Jim returned to the bedroom carrying a couple bags.  
He called through the bathroom door to tell Steve to let him know when he was out of the shower. A few minutes later Steve opened the bathroom door.  
“I’m done.”  
Jim walked into the bathroom, carrying one of his bags, and told Steve to raise his arms over his head. He ran his hands over Steve’s denuded armpits causing him to shiver involuntarily.  
“Good job baby. Stand still while I rub some body lotion on you. Close your eyes.”  
Jimbo liberally applied rose scented lotion to Steve’s body. He started at his forehead and continued down to his feet, he carefully covered every inch, including between the butt cheeks.  
“Okay Baby, I have your clothes laid out on the bed.”  
Steve went into the bedroom and quickly pulled on his underwear and the shorts Jimbo had selected. He slipped on one of his new Aloha shirts and found that all the buttons except the bottom 2 had been removed.  
Jimbo came up behind Steve and put the chain with the surfer charm around his neck. Next, he added a double row of puka beads. He slipped several hemp bracelets with crystals on Steve’s wrist. Finally, he dropped several silver and black rings in Steve’s palm.   
“Find the fingers they fit best on, slip on your flip flops and let’s get out of here.”  
Steve wound up with two rings on one hand and three on the other. Steve followed Jimbo down the stairs and out the front door. They encountered Danny on the front walk.  
“Hey Steve. Jim nice to see you again.”  
Jim answered.  
“Hi Dan. You just caught us. Mc G and I are headed out. We have plans.”  
Danny had a surprised look on his face. Steve spoke up.  
“Sorry Danno. Jimbo stopped by and I wasn’t sure if you were tied up with family stuff today. We’ll catch up later.”  
Steve and Jim walked toward Steve’s truck leaving a puzzled Danny behind sniffing the air where the rose scent lingered. He was even more puzzled when he saw Steve get in the passenger side of his truck and Jimbo settled in behind the steering wheel.  
He continues to watch as the truck pulled out of the driveway. He had never seen an uninjured Steve willingly let someone else drive his truck. As they drove into the city Steve sipped on a bottle of water. He thought it had a slightly odd taste but didn’t mention it to Jimbo.  
Steve found himself in a part of Honolulu where he had never been before. Just a couple blocks off the main shopping area it was obviously an area catering to the LGBT community. Jimbo put his arm around Steve’s shoulder as they walked along the sidewalk to a store that displayed swimwear in their window. Steve felt out of sorts and didn’t want to get into a thing with Jimbo here in public.   
Steve quickly realized that the speedos that he considered daring were conservative when compared to what was displayed here. He hesitated as they approached the door but Jimbo tightened his grip and Steve entered the shop with him.   
Men and women crowded the aisles. Steve was amazed at the amount and variety of swimwear on the racks and piled on counters. Jim knew right where to find what he wanted for Steve.   
He held up a bikini swimsuit. It had a pouch in the front with two narrow bands of fabric that connected to an abbreviated back. Steve was horrified.  
“I can’t wear that in public. It’s obscene.”  
Jim laughed.  
“People wear these suits every day on Waikiki. We could go to thongs if you want. You’re gay Mc G. Deal with it. You have the body to wear these and this is what I want to see you wearing.”  
Steve wasn’t sure why he felt so intimidated by Jimbo but there was a powerful attraction to the man and his manner. Steve was tired of always bring in control, following rules. Jumbo grabbed half a dozen bikinis and pulled Steve into a small cubical. A half curtain provided some privacy from the waist to below the knees.  
Jimbo unbuttoned Steve’s shorts and let them fall to the floor. Steve pulled down his underpants and accepted the first suit from Jimbo. He was surprised that is did supply adequate coverage in the front but when he felt the back, he realized the sides of his ass were not covered at all.  
Steve was grateful that the suit had a bright intricate pattern which distracted from the bulge of his dick. Jimbo was happy with all the suits which Steve found amazingly expensive for the tiny amount of fabric they contained.  
A shoe store was next to the swimsuit shop and Steve was instructed to buy 2 new pair of running shoes. One pair was neon pink and the other pair baby blue. Quite a change from Steve’s usual black.  
Next stop was a salon. Jimbo talked to the attendant, apparently, he had made an appointment for Steve. Once Steve was taken to the back Jim took their swimsuit purchases to the truck. On the way back he stopped in a bar for a couple drinks.  
Steve was given a frozen beverage while he waited for his treatments. By the time he had finished the drink he was feeling relaxed and a little fuzzy around the edges.   
Although Steve had a manicure and pedicure recently, he was treated to another mani-pedi and tried to protest when dark blue polish was applied to all 10 of his nails. His protests had no effect.  
He had a facial and afterward his eyebrows were shaped. He got a cartilage piercing at the top of his right ear. His final treatment was a waxing for the sides of his ass cheeks.   
Jimbo appeared just as a still slightly fuzzy Steve was ready to leave. They strolled to a leather shop. Steve and Jim were taken to a small private room. Steve was asked to get undressed. Body measurements were taken. Custom made brown and black trousers were ordered along with chaps in the same colors. A long black leather duster and a vest were added to the order.  
The final measurements were for a body harness. While some manual adjustments would be possible Jim was anxious for it to fit Steve’s body perfectly. Once the measurements were all taken Steve was allowed to dress again. On their way out of the store Jim picked out the color he had ordered to Steve. It had a small engraved silver locket with had “Mc G” on the front and “Owned by Jimbo” on the back. Steve didn’t actually see the collar it was given to Jim in a bag.  
When they got back to Steve’s house Jimbo got a couple beers and they sat outside to enjoy the sunset. Steve didn’t notice the capsule that Jim put into his beer. Ever since his time at the salon Steve felt fuzzy.  
When the sun went down Jim pulled Steve down onto the grass and stripped him. He started at his mouth and kissed his way down Steve’s body. He sucked & chewed on his nipples as Steve groaned and flopped around on the grass.   
Working his way further down Jim licked and sucked at Steve’s dick and balls. He pulled each ball into his mouth and sucked and licked them before returning to his dick. Taking a quick break from Steve’s dick, Jim sucked on his own finger. When he returned to sucking Steve’s dick, Jim pushed his finger past Steve’s asshole and moved around looking for his prostate.   
Steve squirmed trying to move away from the probing finger but without success. When Jim sensed Steve was ready to shoot, Jim pressed down on the prostate. Steve had one of the most powerful orgasm of his life. He collapsed back on the grass his breath coming in gasps.  
Without Steve noticing Jim moved back up his body and let Steve’s cum slip out of his mouth onto Steve’s hair. Jim ran his fingers through Steve’s hair making sure the semen was evenly distributed.  
An exhausted, slightly drugged Steve fell asleep in the backyard and Jim left him there. He took Steve’s clothes upstairs and dropped them in the hamper before leaving the house and going home.  
Steve woke up a little before dawn. Confused he looked around for Jimbo before going into the house. Once he got to his bedroom Steve collapsed into bed.  
Early the next morning Jim showed up at the McGarrett home. He made coffee and took it up to Steve’s bedroom where he was still sound asleep. Jim shook Steve who was startled awake.  
“Here’s some coffee to wake you up Mc G. You need to get out for your run.”  
Steve shook his head and sipped his coffee trying to come out of his stupor. He ran his hand through his hear and wondered why is was so stiff and sticky in places. He was still trying to wake himself up. He couldn’t remember how many beers he drank last night but it had to be too many. The last thing he clearly remembered was the blow job from Jimbo. After that it was all kind of foggy until he woke up naked on the back lawn.  
Jim pulled a new bikini out of a bag and grabbed a pair of Steve’s running shorts from the bureau along with a sleeveless T-shirt. Finally, he took out Steve’s new pink running shoes and some no-show socks.  
Steve grimaced at the ridiculously skimpy swimsuit but put it on. It took a minute to get his junk comfortably settled in the front pouch. Jim smiled.  
“That suit looks better since we got that fuzz off your ass cheeks.”  
An embarrassed Steve felt himself blush but didn’t say anything. He quickly finished dressing and headed out for his run. Jim, wearing shorts and a T-shirt, got himself a cup of coffee and went down to wait for Steve on the beach.  
Danny frowned when he arrived at the McGarrett home and he saw Jim’s car already parked out front. He pulled into the drive behind Steve’s truck, his normal spot. Danny rang the doorbell and when nobody answered he went inside.  
As he went through the kitchen, he poured himself a cup of coffee. When he walked down toward the beach, he spotted Steve swimming back to shore. He also saw Jim sitting in the beach chair that Danny normally occupied. When he reached the beach, Jim looked up.  
“Hi Dan. Good to see you. Have a seat.”  
Danny sat in “Steve’s” chair and managed a polite hello to Jim. Something about the guy just rubbed Danny the wrong way. When he saw Steve emerge from the water, Danny actually gasped. The only thing he could think of when he saw what Steve was wearing was those silly little things body builders wore at exhibitions. When Steve raised his arm to push back his hair Danny couldn’t help noticing his friend’s sleek armpit, free of any hair.  
Steve smiled when he saw Danny. “Hi Danno. Did you bring Danish?”  
“Yeah, it’s in the kitchen. Why didn’t you make the big pot of coffee?”  
Steve hesitated for moment. “I didn’t make the coffee this morning. Jimbo did.”  
Danny couldn’t resist commenting on the coffee.  
“I thought this wasn’t up to your usual standards.”  
Steve stood on the beach, feeling exposed in this ridiculous swimsuit. Danny was sitting in the chair Steve usually occupied. Jimbo spoke in a stern voice which startled Danny.  
“For Christ’s sake Mc G sit down.”  
Steve quickly sank down onto the sand. He shifted and felt some sand slip into the back of his suit. Danny was trying hard to figure out just what was going on here.  
“Hey Steve, are you going to fix the usual Sunday breakfast?”  
“Yeah sure. Let’s go up to the house.”  
The three men got to their feet. Danny stood stunned while Jim brushed the sand off the back of Steve. He saw the man slip his hand inside the back of that tiny swimsuit to remove the sand inside.  
Danny picked up Steve’s discarded running shorts on the ground.   
“Here Steve, you want to put these on?”  
Steve reached for the shorts, but Jim spoke up.  
“Those are all sweaty; you don’t want to put those back on.”  
Jim actually took them out of Danny’s hand. He also picked up Steve’s shirt and running shoes. Danny felt his mouth drop open a little at the color of Steve’s new shoes.  
Jim led the way up to the house with Steve following him and Danny coming last. Danny got a good look at Steve’s ass which was only partially covered by the swimsuit. He was sure that Steve used to have some fuzz in his butt cheeks, but they were smooth now. He also glimpsed a faded red mark that looked like someone had hit Steve’s ass with something other than a hand.  
Once they were in the kitchen Jim handed Steve an apron. Danny suggested that maybe Steve wanted to grab a shower and out on some shorts before starting to cook. Again, Jim made his opinion known.  
“Oh, we don’t want to keep you waiting around Dan. Plus, Steve and I are going to meet some friends for lunch.”  
Danny could tell that was new information to Steve but he didn’t say anything.  
Breakfast was awkward. Danny tried to direct his conversation to Steve. Steve’s replies were stilted. Jim really controlled the breakfast conversation. Danny got the strong hint from Jim that his presence was not welcome. Danny left but was determined to get Steve alone and find out what was going on.


	4. A Night on the Town

Steve Has a New Viewpoint on Life 4  
When Danny left Steve asked Jimbo if they actually had lunch plans.  
“No! I just said that to get rid of that guy. He gets on my nerves.”  
“Well Danny is MY friend.”  
Jimbo rolled his eyes.  
“Well Danny is my friend’ you sound like a fucking twelve-year-old girl. You stink, go take a shower.”  
Steve didn’t say anything as he left the kitchen and went upstairs. As he took a shower, Steve decided he was done with Jimbo. The whole situation was getting out of control. He could see the shocked expressions on Danny face when he saw Steve in that silly bikini.  
Steve dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He was determined to ask Jimbo to leave and not come back. He opened the door to his bedroom.  
Jim was standing right by the door with a taser clutched in his hand. Jim shot Steve with the taser and he went down fast. Steve bladder emptied as he lay on the floor. The towel caught some of the piss, but a puddle of urine formed under Steve’s unconscious body.  
Steve came to slowly and tried to figure out just where he was. He realized he was on the first floor of his house. He was bent over a sawhorse, his wrists fastened to the bottom of the front set of the legs.   
There was a pillow under his stomach which was bent over the top bar of the sawhorse. His legs were stretched uncomfortably wide by a spreader bar attached to his ankles. Each ankle was also tied to a five-gallon container of paint. That made it impossible for Steve to move his legs at all.  
There was also some sort of weight attached to his scrotum which pulled down on his balls. He couldn’t see Jimbo. Suddenly he got a hard slap on the ass. At least now he knew where Jimbo was.  
“Mc G you are a pussy boi and you have to learn to accept that. For years you have been trying to pretend you are some kind of in charge macho man but we both know better.”  
“Listen you need to untie me and get the fuck out of my house. I’m not interested in having anything more to do with you. I’m not sure why I’ve put up with your bullshit for this long.”  
Jim laughed.  
“You’ve done what I told you because you are a pussy boi. You are going to continue to do what I say. How would you like it if I left you like this and let the workers find you spread out and ready to get fucked when they show up on Monday?”  
“Listen just untie me and leave. I promise I won’t make any trouble for you. We’ll just go our separate ways.”  
Jimbo gave several more really hard slaps to Steve’s firm ass. Steve couldn’t help crying out in pain.  
Jim stopped slapping Steve’s ass and grabbed a plastic bottle off the floor.  
“I found some olive oil in the kitchen Mc G. Lucky for you I don’t have to fuck you dry.”  
Steve started to really struggle to free himself.  
“I’m sorry you won’t ever get to see you pretty asshole Mc G. It is tiny and pink and has lovely little black curls around it. It will never look like this again. Soon it will become your boi pussy.”  
“Please Jimbo! Don’t do this. I don’t want this to happen!”  
Jimbo laughed.  
“Mc G you are really a slow learner. I don’t care what you want. You are my pussy boi. I claimed you. You belong to me.”  
Jim took the lid off the bottle of olive oil. He stuck the open end into Steve’s asshole and squeezed the plastic bottle. Oil flowed into Steve’s colon.  
Steve yelped when his asshole was breached and continued to beg Jimbo to stop.  
Jim yanked the bottle out and stepped back as Steve’s body expelled some of the oil onto the plastic drop cloth below the sawhorse. Jim had put on an old pair of Steve’s running shoes. He didn’t want to soil his shoes on any mess Steve created.  
Jim walked up close to Steve and stuck the index fingers from both hands into Steve’s glistening asshole. He used his fingers to pull on the sphincter muscle and loosen it. Steve continued to groan and beg Jimbo to stop.  
Jim told Alexa to play hard metal music and play it loud.  
Jim pulled his fingers out gave his already hard cock a couple pulls before ramming it into Mc G’s new boi pussy. Steve screamed at the top of his lungs. The burning sensation and pain startled him. Steve was used to pain but this was something different. There was the pain but also the humiliation. The total loss of control of his body.  
Jimbo slid all the way inside Steve, he enjoyed the squeals coming from Mc G. Once his dick was all the way in Jimbo stayed still. He enjoyed the warmth and the tightness inside Steve’s colon. He also enjoyed the groans and squeals his intrusion caused.  
Jimbo slowly pulled his dick back until the head rested just inside Steve’s sphincter; his movement was accompanied by a low moan from Mc G. Jim chuckled at the sound. When he pushed back inside there was a squeal. Jim continued this motion for a couple minutes. He felt like he was playing a musical instrument. He was able to produce moans and squeals just by the movement of his dick.  
Jim increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts, the increased pain caused by the powerful punches against his colon made Steve vomit. The weight attached to his ball sack exaggerated its swing and made his balls ache as they were pulled down. Jimbo laughed as Steve’s breakfast, consumed just a short time ago, rained down onto the drop cloth.  
Steve had stopped begging Jimbo to stop and now the slap of skin when Jim’s hard stomach hit Steve’s ass was only accompanied by grunts from both men. Eventually Jim pushed all the way into Mc G and shot his load. He quickly pulled out and a mix of olive oil, cum, ass juice and a little blood started to leak out of Steve’s asshole. It ran down his ball sack before dripping onto the drop cloth covered floor.  
Steve was sobbing from the pain and humiliation and the tears ran down his face and dripped off his chin. Jimbo laughed.  
“Fuck Mc G you are sure making a mess. Lucky thing I put that drop cloth down. I’m going to grab a shower.”  
“Please untie me.”  
Jim laughed again.  
“No! I want you ready for round two.”  
Steve’s sobs increased as Jim went up to the bathroom. When he came down, dressed in a pair of Steve’s board shorts, Steve was quiet.  
“I’m going to get some fresh air. It stinks in here of vomit and ass. Probably grab a swim.”  
“Please untie me.”  
Jim didn’t even answer. He just continued out of the house.  
Steve tried again to get free which just resulted in his wrists getting rubbed raw from the zip ties securing him to the sawhorse. He tried to tighten his ass hole to stop the discharge leaking off his balls, but the stab of pain had him abandoning the attempt. As Jim had pointed out the stench of the room was overpowering. Steve was doing his best not to vomit again.  
Steve had no idea how long Jimbo was gone. He tried to escape in his mind from the stench, his throbbing asshole and aching balls. He was determined that once he was free, he would send Jimbo on his way. This is not what he had in mind for the change in his life. He couldn’t understand how Jeff seemed to enjoy getting fucked.  
Steve wasn’t sure if he fell asleep or passed out, but he became conscious quickly when Jimbo held poppers under his nose. Steve took a couple deep breathes before he was aware of what was happening. Jimbo was standing in front of Steve naked.  
“Hey Mc G. Did you miss me? You seem kind of out of it. Let me see if I can help you wake up.”  
The next thing Steve knew was a stream of warm water was hitting him. It took him only a second for Steve to realize that Jimbo was pissing on him. His hair and drenched in piss which started to run into Steve’s eyes. He quickly clamped his eyes shut and felt the stream of piss move up and down his back.  
When Jimbo was done pissing, he coated his finger with petroleum jelly, Steve bought generic, and then covered it with cocaine. He stuck his finger in Steve’s swollen asshole and felt around for his prostate. He rubbed the cocaine mixture on Steve’s colon wall adjacent to his prostate.  
Steve’s head was spinning from the effects of the poppers. He gasped when the finger pushed into him and again when it was removed. He started to feel a kind of itching inside his ass. Jimbo laughed as he watched Steve’s ass cheeks flex as he attempted to relieve the itch.  
He moved back to the front of Steve and held the poppers under his nose. Without even thinking Steve took a couple deep breathes. Jimbo moved back into fucking position, put on a condom, and rammed his hard cock into Mc G’s boipussy. It barely registered with Steve who was flying high. Each time Jim pulled back before ramming back in Steve just muttered “Ah”.  
Jimbo was able to fuck longer this time, the flexing of Steve’s ass adding to his enjoyment. When he finished, he pulled out and took the condom to the kitchen trash. When Jimbo returned he removed the spreader bar from Steve’s ankles. He let Steve’s feet fall into the disgusting mixture that had leaked out of his ass.  
Jimbo took a knife and cut the zip ties that held Steve’s wrists to the sawhorse. He gave Steve’s shoulders a push and laughed as Steve’s body fell into the disgusting mix of vomit and ass secretions on the floor.  
Jimbo pulled on the board shorts and went out the back door. He returned with Steve’s wheelbarrow. Jim was able to load Steve into the wheelbarrow with a minimum of touching. He wheeled him back outside and dumped him onto the grass. He turned on the hose and directed the stream of cold-water onto Steve.  
Steve sputtered but was still too out of it to avoid his cold shower. When most of the mess was rinsed off Steve, Jim rolled him onto his stomach, spread his ass cheeks and stuck the hose end into Steve’s asshole.  
The rush of cold water into his bruised colon brought Steve back to full consciousness. He leapt to his feet dislodging the hose. As soon as he stood up the cramps began. A second later Steve squatted down as his ass released the slightly warmer water along with the contents of his ass.  
Jimbo jerked Steve forward so he didn’t collapse into the mess on the lawn. Steve was on his hands and knees his breath coming in gasps. Jimbo grabbed Mc G’s balls and released the weight.  
“Come on Mc G. Time to a shower.”  
Steve struggled to his feet and immediately had to squat again as a new wave of cramps hit him. His colon expelled more water and ass contents onto the lawn.  
Jimbo looked down at him, shaking his head.  
“Do you think you are done?”  
Steve nodded his head. Jimbo grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.  
“Let’s get you showered.”  
Steve offered no resistance as Jimbo led him though the house and up to his bathroom. When Steve got into the shower, he noticed all his regular bath products hade been replaced with rose scented products.  
He was so happy to have a warm shower Steve didn’t care what the shampoo and shower smelled like. Steve gingerly washed his ass; he could feel how swollen his hole was and tender to the touch. He rinsed off once and washed his hair and body again before he felt sure the smell of piss was gone.  
When Steve emerged from the shower Jim was waiting with a towel. Steve took the towel and once he was dry, he cinched it around his waist. Jim pulled it loose and dropped the towel onto the floor.  
Steve protested. “What do you think you’re doing. This has to stop! You just fucking raped me! I want you out of my house.”  
“Wow my Pussy Boi is feeling his oats.”  
Jim laughed before he slapped Steve hard across the face. The slap was followed by a punch to the stomach that took Steve to his knees, gasping for air.  
“Mc G I filmed you getting your cherry busted. Unless you want me to post that on the internet, you’ll accept that you are now my Pussy Boi. From now on you do what I tell you to do. If you don’t learn your place, I might have to have you gelded.”  
Jim laughed at the look of horror on Steve’s face. He reached down and grabbed Steve’s balls and gave them a hard squeeze. Since his balls were already tender from being stretched, he groaned loudly.  
“So, I guess you’d miss those nuts? I guess you are not interested in chopped nuts.”  
Jimbo laughed.  
“Now that you’re clean we need to get you dressed. I made dinner reservations at Roy’s. Your treat of course. I looked thru your desk. You have plenty of money to keep me in the style to which I would like to become accustomed.”  
Jim grabbed Steve by the hair and pulled him to his feet. In the bedroom Jim handed Steve a bottle of water and pill.  
‘Swallow that now!”  
Steve still stunned by the slap and punch did as he was told. Jim handed him his underwear.  
“Here Mc G put on your panties.”  
Steve noticed a lot of bottle and containers on his bureau that he had never seen before. He looked at Jimbo.  
“Yeah I brought some things with me. I want you looking good when we go out. I like your tats, but we can still decorate you a little more.”  
Jimbo picked up a jar and dipped his finger in the contents. “Titty rouge.” Once Jimbo explained what it was he smeared the red cream on Steve’s nipples. He picked up a blow dryer and let the warm air play over Steve’s chest. Steve could feel the rouge dry and slightly squeeze his nipples.   
“Pants next.”  
Jimbo handed Steve a pair of pants he had never seen before. They were a pale blue color and looked too small to fit Steve. “Don’t worry Mc G, they’ll stretch.”  
Steve put a foot in each leg of the pants and started to pull them up. It was tough going and Jimbo helped pull them all the way up to Steve’s waist. Steve looked in the bedroom mirror with horror. The pants fit like tights. They molded to the shape of his legs and accentuated the bulge of his cock and balls.  
The tight fit actually made his asshole feel a little better, but Steve still felt embarrassed. Jimbo told him to sit and Steve was somewhat surprised the pants had enough give to let him sit down.   
Steve’s hair had gotten longer than he had ever worn it. Jimbo got to work brushing Steve’s hair, he used gel to slick back the side and to arrange the hair on the top of Steve’s head into stiff spikes. He finished with some hair spray that deposited gold flecks on the hair.  
Next Steve was told to keep his eyes open wide as Jimbo applied black eyeliner and mascara. He finished by outlining Steve’s lips and applying a bright pink lip gloss. Steve looked in the mirror. He was horrified by what he saw reflected there.  
“I can’t go out like this!”  
“Mc G you look like my beautiful Pussy Boi. Eventually we’ll get more elaborate with the makeup, but this is good enough for a start.”  
The tranquilizer that Steve had taken started to take effect. He turned to Jimbo and pleaded.  
“Please don’t make me do this. Please!”  
“Be a good boi Mc G. Don’t make me punish you. Just sit there while I get showered and dressed.  
Steve did as he was told, and a short time later Jim emerged from the bathroom. Steve recognized Jimbo’s scent was from the products Steve had previously used.  
Jim dressed quickly in black shirt and slacks. Once he was ready, he put the finishing touches on Mc G. Mc G was mellowed out by the powerful tranquilizer he had swallowed. He raised no objection as Jimbo fastened the silver chain with surfer god around his neck. He also put the black leather collar around Steve’s neck. He made sure the silver medallion was turned to the side engraved with “Mc G”.  
Jimbo slipped the bracelets from Ryan on one of Steve’s wrists. He fastened a silver and tiger’s eye bracelet on the other wrist and pushed silver rings on several of Steve’s fingers. The bracelets disguised the marks from the zips ties.  
He handed Steve his blue and silver shirt, with all the buttons removed except for the bottom two. Jimbo bent down and pushed Steve’s pants above his ankles and fastened a Hawaiian stone anklet around his right ankle. The final touches were silver flipflops that Steve slipped on and some rose perfume that Jimbo sprayed on his boi.   
They went downstairs with Jim’s arm around Steve’s waist. Outside Jim helped Steve into the passenger side of the truck. At the restaurant they valet parked.  
When they got inside Jim was surprised and pleased that the maître d’ recognized Steve. He tried to hide his look of astonishment as he greeted them. He asked in a whisper if Steve was working undercover.   
Jim answered that they were just old friends out for dinner. As they were escorted to their table Steve was unaware of the stares and comments they engendered. The maître d’ attempted to steer them to an obscure table, but Jim rejected his choice. He enjoyed sitting in plain view and being the object of so much attention from their fellow diners. Steve remained largely oblivious.  
Jim ordered drinks, a champagne cocktail for Steve and a Knob Creek bourbon and water for himself. For dinner Jim had a sirloin steak with baked potato and Steve got a fruit plate and a tomato stuffed with crab meat.  
After dinner Jim had an expensive cognac and Steve a demitasse. Jim handed Steve two more pills which he dutifully swallowed. Once was a Viagra and the other an additional tranquilizer. When they left the restaurant Steve’s pants did nothing to disguise his growing hardon.   
After dinner Jimbo drove to a well-known gay nightclub. Once inside Mc G became the center of attention with his ensemble and bulging crotch. Jimbo pushed an E tablet in Steve’s mouth and walked him over to the bar  
After a couple drinks, sure that the E was in Mc G’s system. Jimbo took him to the back room and offered Steve to deliver blowjobs to the most unattractive bears they encountered.  
Mc G’s lip gloss was smeared, and he left traces of it on the 5 men Jimbo instructed him to blow. As their final act Jimbo pushed down Mc G’s pants& underwear and masturbated him to orgasm. Some cum dripped down the legs of his pants.  
Back out on the dance floor Jimbo slow danced with Steve while he groped his ass and crotch. By the time they left Steve was out of it and having a little trouble walking after the double dose of tranquilizers and the E.  
At home Jimbo stripped Mc G’s clothes off him but left his jewelry and makeup in place. Jim gave him a couple melatonin tablets and climbed into bed beside his dead to world boi.  
The next morning at dawn Jim shook Steve awake.  
“Mc G you have to clean up your mess from yesterday before the workman show up today. He gave Steve a couple Benzedrine tablets and a bottle of water. In a few minutes Steve was ready to go. Jimbo handed him one of his bikinis which he pulled on.  
Steve didn’t want any trace of what happened yesterday, so he quickly went to work. He opened all the windows to air out the first floor. Next, he rolled up the drop cloth and managed to get it to the outside trash can without dripping any of its contents. Inside he wiped surfaces and mopped floors to be sure there were no traces of any bodily fluids.  
The pillow that he had leaned on also went into the trash. In the yard he buried the places where his liquidity shits were ripening in the bright sunlight. Jimbo made strong coffee and brought a big mug out to Steve.  
They were still outside when the doorbell rang. Jimbo told Steve to let the workman in and without thinking he went inside to unlock the front door. The workmen were shocked by Steve’s bikini, smeared makeup, disheveled hair and jewelry.   
Jimbo came inside after Steve.  
“Mc G go wash your face and get dressed for your run.”  
The workers stared at Jim and Steve. When Steve followed his instruction and went upstairs, they got to work. Jim went to the kitchen refilled his coffee mug.  
When Steve looked in the bathroom mirror, he was shocked. It looked like he had 2 black eyes and there was pink lip gloss smeared on his face. Everything that happened after they left the restaurant had a dream like quality to it. He was able to clean his face and get ready for his run.   
When he came downstairs Steve was aware of the workman staring at him. He hurried outside. Jimbo was on the lanai drinking his mug of coffee. Steve looked over at him.  
“Just what happened at that club last night. It’s all a blur to me.”  
“We had a couple drinks you gave a few blowjobs and I wanked you while everyone in the back room watched.”  
Steve was horrified.  
“Are you kidding?”  
“Nope. I think the fucking you got in the afternoon got you horny for more. Go ahead on your run.”  
Steve thought maybe a good long run would clear his head, so he started down to the beach. He could hear Jimbo laughing behind him.  
At the 5 0 office Tani asked to talk to Danny. They went into his office and Tani closed the door.  
“I have a friend who is a waitress at Roy’s. She just called me to say that Steve was there last night.”  
Danny shrugged.  
“Steve has eaten there before. It’s expensive but he always liked the place. Now he can easily afford to eat there as often as he likes.”  
“Just listen for a minute. My friend told me that Steve came with another guy he called Jimbo. “  
“Yeah. I know the guy. He was in the Seals with Steve.”  
“Danny! Just listen to me. She said that Steve had makeup on. His eyes had liner and mascara and he had lip gloss on. He had on some kind of stretch pants that were a baby blue color. His fingernails and toenails were painted dark blue and he was wearing an anklet.  
My friend also said he had a bunch of bracelets on one arm and one big chunky one on the other wrist and a leather collar around his neck. Steve had on some kind of see thru shirt that was only buttoned at the bottom and his nipples were rouged. This Jimbo guy did all the ordered and when they left it looked like Steve had a boner.”  
Danny sank down into his desk chair.  
“Is your friend sure it was Steve.”  
“Yes and the maître D confirmed it.”  
Danny just sat there for a minute taking all the info in. He looked up at Tani.  
“What the hell is nipple rouge?”  
“It’s a fetish thing. It highlights the nipples. My friend said Steve’s were bright red. Does any of this sound like something Steve would willingly do?”  
Danny sat back in the chair.  
“On the surface no. Maybe Steve is doing some undercover investigation. I don’t like this Jim guy but how could he make Steve do something he doesn’t want to do. There has to be more to this story.”  
Tani shrugged.  
“How do you work undercover by being more conspicuous. They were at an expensive, well known restaurant, what would they be investigating there?”  
Now it was Danny’s turn to shrug.  
“Don’t know. I’ll stop by Steve’s and see what he has to say. Thanks for the update. I’ll let you know what I find out.”  
Tani nodded and left the office. Danny sat there trying to make sense out of what Tani told him. Steve had always been a super conservative dresser. Danny knew Steve wanted to branch out and find a new style. Somehow Danny had a hard time believing the new style could include nipple rouge and a leather collar.  
Danny tried to put this out of his mind and concentrate on the drug ring they were trying to bring down.  
Back at the McGarrett home Jim sat in one of the beach chairs and awaited Steve’s return. `Steve took a longer than normal run, trying to clear his head. He also found he had plenty of energy but didn’t realize it was from the uppers Jimbo fed him when he woke up.  
Steve was determined to have it out with Jimbo when he got back home. As he got closer to home, he spotted Jimbo sitting in the beach chair and wearing a pair of his board shorts. For some reason it irritated Steve that Jimbo took his things without asking.  
Jimbo looked up as Steve arrived at the beach chairs. Steve looked down,  
“We have to talk. This can’t continue!”  
“Mc G you are hot and sweaty. Why not have your swim and then we can talk.”  
Steve realized he would feel better after a swim. He pulled off his running shoes and dropped his shorts and singlet in the sand. As he ran into the ocean, Jim walked up to the house.  
He poured some cold fruit punch in a glass with ice and added a good dose of a drug mixture he bought from a doctor he knew. He walked back down to the beach with a smile on his face. He was determined not to lose Mc G.  
Jimbo watched as Mc G came out of the water. Jim could see the bennies Steve took this morning were wearing off.  
Jim waved at the glass on the arm of the beach chair.   
“I brought you a cold drink. You look tired. Rest for a minute.”  
Steve sat down quickly. He didn’t understand all his energy leaving so suddenly. He picked up the glass and took a big swallow. He kept the glass in his hand and drained it in a few more swallows.  
Jimbo smiled as Mc G slumped back in the chair. Jimbo walked over in front of Steve’s chair.  
“Hey Buddy. How about you suck my dick.”  
Steve appeared to be trying to focus. He opened and shut his eyes. He gave his head a quick shake. Jim lowered his board shorts and took a step forward. He put his hand behind Steve’s head and pulled it forward.  
“Come on Mc G open that sweet mouth.”  
The mouth dropped open and Jim inserted his already hardening dick.  
“Be a good boy Mc G and suck my dick. Make me feel good.”  
Steve did as he was told.  
Earlier Danny left the 5 0 offices. He intended to go over to Steve’s house and take him out to lunch. He needed to have a one on one conversation with Steve about what was going on in his life. Danny didn’t want to take the chance of Jim barging in and interrupting them.  
When he pulled up to the house Danny was disappointed to see Jim’s car parked in the driveway. There were also trucks and cars from the guys working on the remodel. Danny decided he would just insist that Steve go to lunch with him.  
Danny went in the front door and asked a workman if he had seen Steve. The man told Danny as far as he knew Steve and Jim were both outside.  
Danny walked thru the house and out into the yard. He spotted Jim standing in front of Steve. As he walked closer, Danny was able to see that Jim’s board shorts were around his feet and Steve was sucking Jim’s dick.  
Jim smiled at Danny who stopped dead. He had no idea what to do. Jim was certainly unconcerned. Danny couldn’t see Steve’s face, but he was obviously not struggling. Danny decided the best thing to do was just leave. There was no way he and Steve could have any kind of honest conversation after Danny interrupted him giving a blowjob.  
Danny walked around the outside of the house and got in his car. He had to sit for a couple minutes to compose himself before he started the car and pulled away.


	5. Beach Time

Steve Has a New Viewpoint on Life 5  
Steve never saw Danny, but Jimbo smiled as Danny fled the yard. He speeded up his thrusts into Mc G’s mouth. He was amused by the grunts when the head of his dick pushed against the back of Mc G’s mouth.   
When Jimbo felt his balls pull up, he yanked his dick out of Mc G’s mouth and shot his load into his hair. He used both hands to smear the cum thru Mc G’s hair. Jimbo used the cum to arrange the hair on top of Mc G’s head into spikes. A complacent, drugged Steve just leaned back in the chair and let Jimbo do whatever he wanted.  
Jimbo walked down to the water and rinsed off his hands. He returned to his chair and sat down. He looked over at Mc G with his unfocused eyes, still breathing deeply after delivering a better than average blowjob.  
After a short time Jimbo stood up.  
“Come on Mc G. I think it is time for a walk down the beach.”  
Steve stood up and looked down at his sand covered shirt and shorts. His drugged mind still having difficulty focusing. Jimbo kicked a little more sand on the clothes. As he slipped on the shirt hanging from the back of his chair.  
“You’re fine as you are Mc G. Just come along.”  
Jimbo smiled at the image Mc G presented, his hair disarrayed and almost naked, as they walked down the beach. Several people, who knew Steve turned to look as the two men walked along the water’s edge.  
Jimbo rested his hand on Mc G’s ass and stuck his thumb down the back of his bikini. He nestled his thumb in the crack of Mc G’s ass. Steve started to pull away.  
“Settle down Mc G or I’ll pull your suit down and shove my thumb up your boi pussy hole.”  
Steve turned to Jimbo.  
“Why are you doing this to me. People are staring, this can’t go on.”  
Jimbo laughed.  
“How many times do I have to explain to you that I own you. You are my pussy boi. You suck my dick and soon you will get used to me fucking you. I expect after a few times you will start to desire a good fucking.  
How do you think all your neighbors and friends would react to me posting your fuck video? I also have some photos, on my phone, of the time you spent in the backroom of the club we went to last night.”  
Steve didn’t say anything and didn’t consider that walking along in this bikini with Jimbo’s finger in his ass crack was damaging his reputation. Eventually they turned back toward the house.  
When got back to Steve’s house Jimbo told him to pick up his running clothes and shoes before they walked up to the house. Jimbo told Mc G to take a shower in the outdoor shower and he would go up to get something for him to put on after the shower.   
Jimbo grabbed the running clothes and shoes and waited until Steve slipped off the bikini before rinsing his feet and slipping on a pair of flip flops and going inside. Work was in full swing on the first floor as Jimbo carefully made his way to the stairs.  
Jimbo took a shower and got dressed before grabbing a pair of Steve’s underwear and retuning to the back yard. Steve was waiting in the shower stall. Jimbo handed him a pair of his nylon briefs.  
“Didn’t you bring me a towel?”  
“Sorry Mc G I didn’t think of that. Just put on your underpants before you go upstairs and get dressed.”  
Steve pulled on the nylon briefs without noticing how they stuck to his damp skin and became translucent. As he followed Jimbo back thru the house and upstairs he realized how exposed he was when the construction work paused while the workmen stared at him. He ran up the stairs and felt his cheeks flushed with embarrassment from the laughter coming from the first floor.   
Steve hurried into the bedroom past a grinning Jimbo. He saw a pair of shorts lying on the bed along with a pale pink, sleeveless mesh shirt. He turned to Jimbo.  
“Put on your clothes Mc G. We are going out to lunch.”  
“I’m not wearing that shirt.”  
Jimbo shrugged. He walked over and slapped Steve in the face, followed by two quick hard punches to his stomach. Still suffering from the drugged drink, he swallowed earlier, Steve reflexes were slowed. He got to his feet and attempted to retaliate but was quickly knocked to the floor again. This time Jimbo kicked him in the stomach. Even with a barefoot it had Steve curling up in ball from pain.  
“Listen you fucking pussy boi, you DO NOT tell me what you will not do. Now get up and get dressed or I will beat the shit out of you.”  
Steve struggled to his feet and got dressed. Jimbo had Mc G sit in a chair as he applied eyeliner and mascara. As a final touch he fastened the leather collar around Mc G’s neck. He handed him a bottle of water and a tablet that Mc G swallowed without any questions.  
Steve felt even more out of it as the tranquilizer he swallowed took effect. He docilely followed Jimbo outside and climbed into the passenger side of his truck. Jimbo drove to a restaurant on the outskirts of the city. Jimbo’s friends Mick and Doc were already seated at a table.   
Jimbo told Mc G to sit down with Mick while he and Doc talked. On the way outside Jimbo told the waiter that he would have a beer and the other man a champagne cocktail. Jimbo decided that this was Mc G’s new drink of choice.  
When they got out to the parking lot Doc got a bag, with several bottles inside, and gave it to Jimbo.  
“How are the drugs working?”  
Jimbo smiled.  
“So far so good. He still occasionally refused to do something, but the rebellion is quickly put down.”  
“Be sure you don’t overdose him. We don’t want him winding up in some Emergency Room. I think he was ready for someone else to take charge. This is happening at the perfect time. The strain of always being in command and suppressing his feelings had gotten to the breaking point.   
In this latest batch I just added a touch of Viagra. Won’t hurt for him to think he’s getting boned up by being with you.”  
Jimbo grinned.  
“He’s getting pretty good at blowjobs. His 5 0 buddy stopped by today and got a close up view of Mc G going down on me. Freaked him out, he ran out of the yard and drove away.”  
“Is that going to be a problem for you?”  
Jimbo shook his head and chuckled.  
When they back inside Mick was drinking his beer and Steve was sitting at the table staring straight ahead with unfocused eyes. When Jimbo sat down at the table he pushed his hand up the leg of Mc G’s shorts and groped his crotch. Mc G squirmed but didn’t protest. Mick and Doc chuckled.  
Jimbo, Mick and Doc ordered burgers and fries. Jimbo ordered the cottage cheese & fruit plate for Mc G. The young waiter seemed fascinated by Mc G. The tattoos, the jewelry, the eye makeup were all equally intriguing to him. Mc G was oblivious but the other three men were amused.   
Jimbo called the waiter over.  
“Hey Buddy you seem to like the look of my friend here.”  
The waiter nervously looked around the restaurant.  
“Yeah he’s interesting. I’m not gay or anything but he has a unique look.”  
“You get a break?”  
More looking around before the waiter answered.  
“Yeah things are slowing down so I could take it anytime.”  
Jimbo nodded.  
“Go wait in the toilet stall furthest from the men’s room door. Mc G will come give you a blowjob. He’s good at it.”  
After one more nervous scan of the restaurant, the waiter nodded and quickly walked to the men’s room.  
Jimbo stood up.  
“Come on Mc G.”  
He pulled Steve to his feet and walked him over to the men’s room door. They went inside and went down to the 4th stall. When Jimbo pushed the door open he saw the waiter standing there with his pants & boxers pooled around his feet. His dick already getting hard.  
“Could he take his shirt off. I’d like to see his tats better.”  
Jimbo looked at Steve standing by the stall door.  
“Get naked for the boy.”  
A dazed Steve just looked at Jimbo.”  
“Come on Mc G get the fucking clothes off.”  
Jimbo tugged Steve’s shirt over his head, unbuttoned his shorts and let them drop to the floor before pushing his briefs down. He told Steve to step out of the shorts and underwear and kneel down in front of the waiter.  
The waiter reached down and rubbed his hand down Steve’s chest. He pinched each nipple before leaning down and gently chewing on the nipples which made Steve groan. When he stood up he stuck two fingers in Steve’s mouth before replacing them with his dick. The waiter had a good-sized dick and he quickly started thrusting into Steve’s mouth. Steve gagged as the dick hit the back of his mouth and drool started leaking from the corners of his mouth.  
As the waiter’s thrusts became stronger, Mc G tried to pull his head back but Jimbo placed his hand at the back of his head and prevented any pull back. It didn’t take long for the young guy to shoot his load. Jimbo kept Mc G’s face pressed forward against the waiter’s belly to be sure he swallowed. The waiter’s breath slowed to normal and he asked if he could go again. Jimbo laughingly agreed. It took longer for him to climax the second time.  
Jimbo noticed that Mc G really seemed to get into the second blowjob. He saw Mc G’s dick starting to chub up as he eagerly sucked the waiter’s dick. Jimbo thought Mc G liked the blond ones. That would explain his fascination with the obnoxious Dan Williams.  
Steve liked the silky feeling of the dick in his mouth. He thought the waiter smelled great and the skin of his stomach pressed against Steve’s forehead was soft. He was enjoying this despite being forced into the blowjob by Jimbo. Steve felt himself getting aroused just as the waiter shot his second load onto his mouth, which he happily swallowed.  
The waiter leaned back against the stall door while he tried to catch his breath. He pulled up his underwear and pants with a big smile on his face. He glanced down at the floor and looked at Jimbo. “Can I keep his underwear as a souvenir?”  
Before Steve could protest Jimbo told the kid sure take the “panties”.  
The waiter quickly departed, grabbing Steve’s underwear as he left. Steve pulled on his shorts and shirt. Since his dick was leaking, a wet spot appeared in the front of his shorts. He was embarrassed as Jimbo put his arm around his waist and led him back to their table.  
As they walked across the restaurant Steve was aware of people staring at the wet spot on his shorts. He assumed most people felt he had pissed himself which was probably better than the truth.  
Doc winked at Jimbo as he and Steve sat back down at the table. That let Jimbo know that Doc must have added a little of the new formula to Mc G’s drink. A nervous Steve took a big swallow of his champagne cocktail. Suddenly the noise of the room seemed to fade and then get loud. Faces seemed indistinct and Steve sat back in his chair. Jumbo took his arm and raised the glass back to Mc G’s lips and he took another large swallow.  
Steve knew the other men were talking but he couldn’t follow what they were saying. Jimbo leaned over and gave him a hard, passionate kiss. Steve wanted to pull away as Jimbo’s tongue invaded his mouth, but he couldn’t find the strength. He sat there feeling like his lips were being bruised and he became aware that his dick was hardening. It pushed against the front of his shorts gliding around on the sticky pre cum deposited on the inside material of his shorts.  
Jimbo continued to kiss him as he reached down and gave Mc G’s dick a hard squeeze. Mc G moaned and Jimbo backed off. Steve just sat there; unaware they had attracted the attention of nearly everyone in the restaurant.   
Steve was confused, he didn’t want Jimbo to touch him but when he kissed him his dick got hard. He had no idea that his drink had been drugged. Jimbo’s hand was on his thigh, he rubbed Steve’s dick through his shorts and before he realized what was happening Steve shot a load into his shorts. The wet spot in the front of his shorts got bigger and his face burned with embarrassment.  
Jimbo took Mc G’s arm and pulled him to his feet.  
“Time for us to go Mc G.”  
Doc and Mitch chuckled as an out of it, Steve walked across the restaurant with Jimbo. The front of his shorts wet and a thin line of cum running down his leg.   
When they got back to the house a box from the leather store was on the front step. Inside the workman check out Jimbo and Steve as they came in the house and went upstairs. The wet spot on Steve’s shorts caused a lot of conversations.  
Steve went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he came out with a towel around his waist Jimbo was lying on the bed naked.  
“Come on over Mc G. Time for a little loving.”  
Steve shook his head and walked to his dresser to get some clothes. Jimbo came quickly across the room. He pulled off Mc G’s towel, grabbed his dick and pulled him to the bed. Jimbo kissed him hard and pinch his nipple. Steve groaned and tried to pull away. Jimbo started to work his way down Mc G’s body with his tongue.   
Steve squirmed as Jimbo put his mouth on his cock and sucked it into his mouth. With some Viagra still in his system it didn’t take long for Steve to shoot a load into Jimbo’s mouth. Jimbo moved back up go Steve’s mouth and swirled his cum covered tongue in Steve’s mouth.  
Jimbo laid back on the bed and pulled Mc G close to him. Steve rested his head on Jimbo’s shoulder. He felt good, he felt safe, but his mind was going in circles. He couldn’t understand why the man who raped him, now made him feel special. None of it made sense, he was still trying to figure it all out when he fell into a drugged sleep.  
Jimbo pushed Mc G off him and get dressed. He went downstairs and retrieved the leather shop box off the front step. He opened the box and hung the new leather clothes in Steve’s closet. He used the phone to make several calls. Using Steve’s email, he sent invitations to everyone in the H50 distribution list. He invited them all to a dinner tomorrow night at a Waikiki restaurant.   
Danny and the rest of the team were surprised but delighted to get the dinner invitation. Danny was relieved that his first meeting with Steve, after seeing him blow Jimbo, would be a public one.  
Steve woke up when Jimbo gently stroked his face.   
“Mc G time to get up. Dinner is almost ready. I have some steaks on the grill and a big salad.”  
Steve was feeling a little more like himself but was confused by the change in Jimbo’s demeanor. He sat up and Jimbo handed one of his bikinis which he pulled on. The two men went downstairs together. As they walked through the first floor Jimbo pointed out that the reservations were almost complete.  
On the lanai Jimbo checked the steaks and gave Mc G the job of adding the dressing to the salad along with some croutons. There were two beers on the table with koozies around them to keep them cold.  
Steve didn’t pay attention to the fact that both bottles were already open. Jimbo put a steak on one of the plates.  
“There’s your steak Mc G. I like mine a little more done.”  
Steve sat down and put some salad on his plate before taking a big swallow of beer. He was still trying to figure out what was going on with Jimbo. It still made sense to Steve to ask Jimbo to leave. He drank a couple more swallows of beer as Jimbo pulled his own steak off the grill and sat beside Steve.  
Jimbo leaned over with a smile and kissed Mc G on the cheek.  
“Dig in Mc G.”  
Steve tasted the steak. It was delicious and done perfectly for him but just a little salty. Steve finished his beer and Jimbo went inside to get him another. By the time the meal was over Steve had consumed 3 beers and was flying high. He also had an erection pushing out of the front of his swimsuit.  
Jimbo spit in his hand and reached inside Mc G’s bikini. He grasped his engorged cock and roughly masturbated him. Steve grunted as Jimbo quickly brought him off flooding the front of the swimsuit with cum.  
Jimbo laughed as Mc G tried to bring his breathing back to normal.  
“Hey since I did the cooking you should take this stuff inside.”  
Steve got up and tried to adjust his bikini before picking up the dishes and taking them into the kitchen. When he came back outside Jimbo stood up.  
“Hey Mc G, it’s a nice night. Let’s take a walk down the beach.”  
“Let me just go put on a pair of shorts.”  
Jimbo shook his head and took Steve’s hand.  
“No need for that.”  
Steve allowed himself to be led down to the beach. The cum in his bikini felt cold & sticky and his dick was starting to harden again. As his burgeoning hardon pushed out on the pouch of his swimsuit a thin line of cum started to run down both his thighs.  
A middle-aged couple were walking towards them as they passed, they both looked pointedly at Steve’s crotch and the semen seeping down his legs. The woman commenting “disgraceful” and her husband added “disgusting” as they continued to walk down the beach.  
Jimbo down the front of Steve.  
“My god Mc G what are thinking walking along with jism running down your legs. Don’t you have any pride.’  
Jimbo grabbed Steve and puled him into the ocean. When they got out to water that was waist deep, Jimbo undid the drawstring on Steve’s bikini and pulled it down past his knees. He grabbed Steve’s dick and again roughly masturbated him to a climax.  
While he was doing this Jimbo walked them backward towards the shore. Steve’s ass became visible above the water line from the beach and it was obvious what was happening to anyone who looked out at the two men.  
Steve was so drugged he didn’t completely realize what was happening. He squirted his second load into the ocean and Jimbo pulled up his bikini. He didn’t bother to retie the drawstring. So the pouch drooped and the beginning of Steve’s pubic bush showed above the bikini.  
They made their wat back to shore and continued their walk. People walking past them were all shocked by the line of bushy black hair showing above Steve’s swimsuit. One man finally spoke to them as he started past them.  
“For fuck sake Dude pull up that banana hammock you’re wearing. No one wants to see your dick bush.”  
Steve was startled and looked down. He pulled the bikini up and tied the drawstring. Jimbo just laughed. On the way back to the house Jimbo kept his hand on Mc G’s ass with a finger nestled in his ass crack.  
Several people they passed knew Steve and were shocked by the spectacle he was making of himself. Steve was drugged enough to not fully register what was happening. He felt that Jimbo was treating him nicely for a change. He had gotten him off twice and took the trouble to clean him up in the ocean.  
When they got back to the house the sun was almost down. Jimbo told Mc G to kneel in the sand. He undid his shorts and pulled Mc G’s head towards his crotch.  
“Open up Mc G. I need one of your special blowjobs.”  
Steve did as he was told. He enjoyed giving blowjobs, the texture of the velvety skin on his tongue, the strong hands holding his head, the feeling of accomplishment when the cum filled his mouth.  
“Just relax for a while Mc G.I just have to go to the house for a couple minutes.”  
Steve sat down in the sand and looked out at the ocean. When Jimbo returned he handed Mc G another beer with another dose of drugs. He sat in one of the beach chairs and the two men watched the sun drop into the Pacific Ocean.  
In the twilight Jimbo leaned forward and massaged Mc G’s shoulders. Steve moved back closer to Jimbo’s chair which allowed Jimbo to lean down and kiss his neck gently. Steve turned and knelt in front of Jimbo’s chair so that the two men could kiss. An erotic battle of tongues ensued.  
Steve couldn’t stop moaning as Jimbo’s foot gently massaged his crotch. Jimbo pushed Mc G back onto the sand and slipped down on the beach with him. He pulled Mc G’s bikini down his legs and off.  
Jimbo took Mc G’s balls one by one into his mouth and sucked on them while moving his tongue over the surface. Mc G’s rewarded his efforts by bucking up off the sand while continuing to moan. Jimbo’s tongue slid down Mc G’s perineum and started to lick his asshole.   
Mc G gasped as Jimbo worked his tongue over his asshole. It was his first experience with rimming and he loved it. Jimbo pushed Mc G’s legs back to get better access and was able to dart the tip of his tongue past Mc G’s outer ring of muscle.  
Jimbo paused while he grabbed some lube from his shorts pocket. He poured some in his hand and rubbed Mc G’s hardening dick. He squirted some lube on Mc G’s asshole and spread it around with his fingers. After gently rubbing the lubed surface Jimbo slipped a finger inside.  
Mc G instinctively tightened his sphincter but Jimbo continued to stroke his dick and gently moved his finger just inside Mc G’s colon. Jimbo leaned forward and took Mc G’s right nipple in his mouth. He sucked and gently chewed on it while still stroking Steve into a full blown hardon.   
Jimbo moved to the other nipple and with his finger removed from his asshole Mc G gave into the good sensations. He smiled at Jimbo and brought one hand up to stroke Jimbo’s hair. Once he was done with the nipples Jimbo brought his mouth back to Mc G’s and they lay entwined on the beach kissing.  
Eventually Jimbo coated his fingers with more lube and moved them back to Mc G’s ass hole which he rubbed and then inserted a finger inside. He moved the finger gently inside until a hitch in Mc G’s breathing let Jimbo know he had located the prostate. He pressed with his finger and rubbed Mc G’s gland which caused his dick to burp out some pre cum.  
A second finger joined the first and Jimbo worked on gently stretching Mc G’s asshole. Jimbo also went back to work on Mc G’s nipples. The drugs in his system had Steve relaxed and he was enjoying everything that Jimbo was doing. Jimbo removed his fingers and smiled at Mc G laying in the sand.  
“Hold your legs back baby!”  
Steve remembered the pain and was not anxious to get fucked again.  
“No Jimbo. I don’t want to get fucked.”  
Jimbo kissed Mc G and continued to stroke his dick.  
“I’ll make it good for you this time.”  
Jimbo pushed Mc G’s leg back and placed Mc G’ hands on his thighs.   
“Just relax and breath baby and it will be good for both of us.”  
Steve gasped at the burning sensation and burst of pain as Jimbo’s cock entered his colon. He tried his best to relax. Jimbo went back to work on his nipples and that helped Steve relax. There was still some discomfort, but it was bearable. Steve never thought about the fact that he was naked and getting fucked right here on the beach and any of his neighbors might walk by on a moonlight walk. He grunted as Jimbo fucked faster.  
Jimbo started kissing Mc G and still stroked his cock as he fucked him. Mc G’s whole body tensed as he went over the edge and squirted his cum between their bodies. The pressure of Jimbo’s cock against his prostate made the climax even more intense. Jimbo followed after him and Steve could feel the warmth of Jimbo’s semen inside him.  
The two men continued to lay on the beach and kiss. Mc G let his legs fall back on the sand. After a few moments Jimbo stood up. He let his loosened shorts fall onto the beach and reached down to help Mc G up.  
“Let’s get rinsed off before we go up to the house.”  
The two naked men ran into the ocean and worked on removing the sand stuck to their bodies. They grabbed their clothes on the way back up to the house where they got cleaned up in the outside shower.  
They were both tried and went straight up to bed. In bed Steve enjoyed being in the small spoon position with Jimbo holding him tightly against him.


	6. The gang's all here

Steve Has a New Viewpoint on Life 6  
The next morning Steve woke up feeling warm and relaxed with Jimbo’s arm securely holding him. His asshole was just a little sore and made Steve remember getting fucked on the beach. He was feeling clear headed this morning and decided he had to get Jimbo to give him some distance. Steve had to make up his mind about how he truly felt about Jimbo. There were too many conflicting emotions running through his mind.  
Jimbo sensed that McG was awake. He slid his hand up to Mc G’s nipple which he rubbed and gave it a gentle squeeze. Steve couldn’t stop the little moan of pleasure that escaped from his lips.   
“You get dressed for your run Mc G. I’ll go down and make some coffee.”  
Jimbo gave Steve a gentle kiss on the side of her neck before getting out of bed. He pulled on a pair of Steve’s board shorts and headed downstairs. Steve, confused about his feelings for Jimbo, pulled on a bikini, his running shorts and a sleeveless white lycra shirt he found on the top of his bureau. He hardly noticed that it left several inches of skin bare between the bottom of the shirt and the top of his shorts. He put on his pink running shoes and went down to the kitchen.  
Jimbo was waiting with a mug of coffee into which he had dissolved a couple uppers. He made the coffee really strong to disguise any taste from the drugs. Steve took a longer than normal run. Once again, he felt more energized than usual. He thought about the talk he was going to have with Jimbo when he got back from his run and swim. He worked up quite a sweat before he got back home.   
Steve was a little surprised that Jimbo was waiting on the beach. He dropped his running clothes and shoes on the sand and ran into the ocean. As he made his way to the shore after the swim, he saw Jimbo sitting in one of the beach chairs.  
Jimbo smiled at Mc G.  
“You were gone for a long time this morning. I squeezed some orange juice for you.”  
Jimbo indicated the glass on the arm of the other chair. It was filled with fresh squeezed orange juice and a heavy dose of Doc’s drug mixture.  
Steve settled into the chair and looked over at Jimbo.  
“We need to talk. Our relationship isn’t working for me. I’m really confused about my feelings for you and I need some distance to figure things out.”  
Jimbo nodded.  
“Sure Mc G. I understand. Drink your juice and we can work out the best way to proceed.”  
A relieved Steve took a big swallow of his drink. Thirsty after his long run it didn’t take Steve long to finish the glass. Jimbo actually chuckled as he could see Mc G’s expression change. Steve blinked his eyes a couple times and tried to concentrate on what he wanted to tell Jimbo.   
Jimbo kept watching Mc G until he felt the drugs had fully entered his system.  
“Hey Mc G, come on over here baby.”  
Steve seemed startled for a moment, but he got over and stood in front of Jimbo. The Viagra had started to work, and Steve’s dick was chubbing up. Jimbo came over and undid the drawstring on Mc G’s bikini and pulled it down to his feet.  
Jimbo spit into his hand before roughly grabbing Mc G’s dick and masturbating him. Mc G’s breath came in gasps. Neither man noticed Steve’s next-door neighbor starting down to the beach. Instead the woman stopped to watch her neighbor masturbated to a climax by the man she had noticed hanging around the house for the past few days. She pulled out her phone and recorded the actions until Steve’s cum dropped into the sand.  
Jimbo pulled up Mc G’s bikini and stood up. He put his arm around Mc G’s waist.  
“Come on in the house baby. We have some errands to run and tonight we’re meeting friends for dinner.”  
Steve knew that he wanted to talk to Jimbo about something, but he couldn’t focus on what that something was. He allowed himself to be led into the house. The painters were starting their work so drop clothes were everywhere and the smell of paint filled the house. Jimbo sent Steve to get a shower while he got dressed.  
When Mc G emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, Jimbo handed him a pair of skintight black lycra shorts and a black shirt that had a narrow front and back with basically no sides. Mc G asked about underwear and was told he didn’t need any.  
Steve pulled on the shorts with some difficulty and slipped the shirt over his head. His arm tattoos were on full display and the shirt left both his nipples uncovered. Black flip flops completed his outfit.  
Jimbo drove them to the gay shopping area they visited before. He had made an appointment at a salon for Mc G & himself. Two hours after arriving the two men left the salon. Jimbo had his hair styled and a massage. Mc G had his hair lightly trimmed, Jimbo planned to have it grow long, and blonde highlights added. His eyebrows were threaded leaving them thinner and highly arched. Mc G also had his nail polish redone and American flag decals added to both big toenails.  
Next, they went to a piercing kiosk and had Mc G’s earlobes pierced a second time. His diamond studs were put in the new holes and hoop earring were placed in the original healed piercings.  
After the piercing they had lunch. Mc G again was limited to a fruit plate with a little cottage cheese. Once they were finished lunch Jimbo dropped Mc G at a yoga class and had a couple drinks at a bar waiting to pick up Mc G.  
Jimbo liked Mc G’s new look. The thin arched eyebrows, highlighted hair, freshly painted nails and double ear piercings were all making Mc G look more like a pussy boi. Jimbo’s wardrobe choices were helping with that look.  
Jimbo signed Mc G up for a regular yoga class. He wanted his boy to have a more streamlined look. When they got back to the house the painters were still hard at work. Jimbo hustled Mc G right up to the bedroom.  
Steve found his clothes quickly removed before he was pushed back onto the bed by Jimbo. He started at Mc G’s mouth and kissed his way down his body, paying particular attention to Mc G’s nipples. He sucked and bit at the nipples until they were swollen and red.   
Jimbo licked and sucked Mc G’s balls before turning his full attention to his dick. Mc G squirmed and moaned as Jimbo suck and licked his dick until he shot his load into Jimbo’s mouth. Jimbo moved back up to Mc G’s mouth to share the snowball while pinching his already sore nipples.  
Steve fell asleep shortly after he and Jimbo stopped kissing. The drugs were wearing off and Steve found himself one again confused about his feeling for Jimbo. He didn’t enjoy his time at the salon but there was an attraction to not having to be in control and he enjoyed what Jimbo did to his body sexually. Even last night’s fuck on the beach wasn’t completely unpleasant.  
Steve was awakened by Jimbo pinching his already swollen nipples. He sat up quickly and a smiling Jimbo handed him a glass of lemonade.  
“Here you go Mc G. Drink up. It’s time for you to get ready to go out for dinner.”  
Steve had no desire to spend a night with Jimbo’s friends. He wondered what Jimbo and his friends might have in mind for him.   
“Why don’t you go Jimbo and enjoy some time with your friends. I need to go over the renovation work and get a punch list ready for the foreman.”  
“No need Mc G. The foreman and I went over the work and he has the punch list. It wasn’t too bad. All the work should be completed in a couple days. I spoke to the designer and he will be ready to move the furniture in next week.”  
Steve took a couple of swallows of his lemonade. He had enough of Jimbo’s interference in his life.  
“I didn’t ask you to do that. I prefer to handle the renovations to my home on my own.”  
Jimbo laughed.  
“Time to hit the shower baby. We’ll talk about this later. You are just being a silly boy.”  
Steve took another big swallow from the glass and suddenly talking to Jimbo didn’t seem as important to him. He allowed himself to be walked into the bathroom and into the shower stall. He paid no attention to the rose scented bath products. When he was done his shower Jimbo was waiting with a towel.  
Jimbo had Mc G stand still while he dried him and applied a rose scented lotion to his entire body. Mc G squirmed as Jimbo covered his dick and balls before reaching between his ass cheeks and applying the lotion there. He didn’t notice that the lotions left sheen on his skin when it dried.  
Mc G was told to just stand still while the lotion dried and Jimbo gave him his lemonade to finish. He also squeezed a couple small suction cups onto Mc G’s nipples.   
Steve put his hand up to remove the suction cups which painfully pulled at his nipples. Jimbo slapped his hand.  
“I those little titties to be perky tonight. Those cups stay on until you are finished dressing.”  
When the lotion was dry Jimbo brought over Mc G’s new black leather pants. Mc G asked about underwear but was told no one wore underwear under leather pants. Jimbo shook some talcum powder into the pant legs to help Mc G pull them on.  
Jimbo led the way back into the bedroom and had Mc G sit in a chair while he styled his hair before thickly applying eyeliner. Jimbo put the surfer god chain around mc G’s neck along with the leather collar and added a necklace of Hawaiian stone beads and a matching anklet. He removed the suction cups. Mc G’s red and swollen nipples stuck out from his chest.  
Jimbo slipped a thin silk wife beater over Mc G’s head. The white material was pushed out by Mc G’s engorged nipples. That was just the look Jimbo was going for. Be fastened the wide silver and tiger’s eye bracelet on one of Mc G’s wrists and slipped several leather and hemp bracelets on the other wrist. He has Mc G put on his leather vest and slip on black leather flip flops.   
Since Steve’s lemonade had a big dose of the drug mixture he made no objections as Jimbo dressed and adorned him. He also still had no idea that it was the 5 0 team that they were having dinner with tonight.  
Jimbo handed Mc G a cookie which was actually a marijuana edible. He wanted to be sure that his boi was completely spaced out at dinner. He was already looking forward to the puzzled looks and confused reactions from Mc G’s previous co-workers. It promised to be an amusing night.  
They arrived at the restaurant just a little late. Jimbo wanted everyone assembled when he and Mc G walked in together. He kept an arm around Mc G’s waist as they walked into the private room Jimbo had reserved in Mc G’s name.  
Their welcome was everything Jimbo hoped it would be. A couple jaws literally dropped open. He could sense the confusion radiating off Mc G who, even drugged as he was, attempted to pull away from him. Jimbo turned to Mc G with a big smile on his face. Mc G simply looked confused.  
Lou and Renee Grover were the first to recover from their shock. They walked over to Jim and Mc G. Jimbo introduced himself to the couple. Lou shook hands first with Mc G and then with Jim. Renee kissed Jim’s cheek while staring at his eyeliner. She nodded at Jim and murmured it was nice to meet him.  
Junior was stunned by Steve’s appearance. This was a man he admired, who was truly a mentor to him. His mind couldn’t reconcile that man with who walked into the room. The outfit, the hair, his eyebrows that were thin and arched, the eyeliner, none of this made sense to Junior. He had no issue with Steve being gay but this was something different altogether.  
Tani took Junior’s hand and led/pulled him across the room. She gave Steve a hug and shook Jim’s hand. A quick look at Steve’s eyes told her he was high. Junior gave a quick handshake to both men but did tell Steve he was glad to see him.   
Quinn, felt out of place as the newest member of the team, she saw that Danny was hanging back so she went over to say help to Steve and the other man. She did not have a good feeling about their relationship. She could see how tightly Jim held Steve around his waist. It was like he was afraid of Steve getting away from him.  
Danny was the last one to walk over the two men. He had to force himself to make that trip. He wanted to run out of the room. He made the superhuman effort to make small talk with Steve and Jim. There was little input from Steve. Jim did smile at Danny and quietly confide to him that Mc G was so nervous about seeing them all that he had eaten a pot cookie before they left the house. Jimbo told Dan that he had told Mc G to just have half, but he didn’t listen.  
Danny nodded knowingly but could tell that the story was bullshit. He did not trust Jim. Whatever was going on with Steve this guy was just taking advantage of his friend and Danny was determined not to let that happen.  
If asked every attendee, except Jimbo, would agree this was the most awkward dinner they had ever attended. Steve remained vague; Jim did his best to appear supportive but managed to confide the pot cookie story to everyone at the dinner. He did his best to let everyone realize he was helping Mc G who was having some serious emotional issues. By physical touching and stroking Mc G constantly he made sure they all understood the two men were in a sexual relationship.   
No one missed the sight of Steve’s swollen nipples pushing out the shirt he was wearing. Jimbo could tell that no one was completely buying his story, but he didn’t really care. The only issue Jimbo planned on dealing with was Dan Williams. That guy was going to be a pain in the ass.  
They all sat down for dinner. Steve had little to say. His responses to questions consisted of one or two words. Jim never moved from Steve’s side so none of the 5 0 team had any opportunity for a private conversation.  
Lou, Renee, Tani and Quinn tried their best to keep up a conversation, but it was a losing battle. Danny and Junior were completely silent. Just before everyone was leaving the private room Danny came up to Steve.  
“Hey Steve. I’ll see you tomorrow morning as usual. Regular Saturday breakfast. I feel like we need to talk.”  
Steve nodded.  
Jimbo smiled at Danny.  
“That sounds great Dan. It will be nice for you and Mc G to have a private visit. I’m sure you guys will have a lot to discuss.”  
Danny was a surprised by Jim’s attitude. He wasn’t sure what to make of Jim being so positive about him and Steve having a serious talk.  
Steve turned to Jimbo when they got in the truck for the trip home.  
“Why did you do that?  
“I thought it would be a nice surprise for you to see your old workmates. Everyone seemed kind of ill at ease. I thought you were friends with those people?”  
Steve sighed.  
“They were embarrassed by the way I am dressed. You knew they would be, was this just to humiliate me?”  
“Mc G you are my pussy boi! I make sure you are dressed like my pussy boi. You just have to accept this. I know the first couple fucks were rough on you but don’t even pretend you didn’t enjoy the fuck on the beach last night. You shot a huge load while my dick was up your pussy hole. You played the macho man for years but we both know that isn’t who you really are.”  
Steve was silent. He wanted to argue but Jimbo was right, he did cum while Jimbo fucked him. He wouldn’t say he really enjoyed being fucked but it was bearable. It was a quiet trip back to the McGarrett home. Steve tried to work up the courage to tell Jimbo to leave.  
Jimbo leaned across and kissed Mc G hard on the mouth. He forced his tongue inside and groped Mc G’s crotch at the same time. He could feel Mc G’s dick starting to firm up inside the leather pants.   
Steve pulled away from Jimbo and got out of the truck. Jimbo grabbed a bottle of lube from the door pocket, got out and walked around the truck.  
Steve was walking toward the front door when Jimbo grabbed his arm and spun him around. Jimbo slapped him across the face and pulled him back toward the truck. The driver side door was still open and Jimbo pushed him face down onto the driver seat.  
Jimbo reached under Mc G and undid the button on his pants, he yanked down the zipper and pulled the pants down to Mc G’s knees. He lubed two finger and pushed them into Mc G’s boi pussy. Jimbo roughly rubbed the lube inside and spread his fingers to loosen Mc G’s hole.   
Steve grunted at the invasion and tried to stand. He couldn’t believe Jimbo was doing this right in front of the house. Mc G slapped him hard on the ass several times and told him to “Settle down”.  
Jimbo freed his hard cock from his pants, lined it up with Mc G’s pussy hole and shoved it in as hard as he could. Mc G yelped from shock and the pain of the rough entry. Jimbo fucked him hard and continued to slap Mc G’s ass.   
Steve whimpered as he was roughly fucked and spanked. He tried not to make too much noise. He was afraid one of his neighbors or even someone walking by would hear and investigate what was going on. The inside light of the truck was on since the door was open, anyone who walked towards the truck would have to trouble seeing what was happening. Steve’s sore nipples ached as they were pushed back and forth on the truck seat. The thin silk shirt did not provide much protection. He hated that he couldn’t help crying from the pain and humiliation.  
As he fucked his boi Jimbo leaned over the top of Mc G and kept repeating “You are MY pussy boi.”  
Jimbo pulled out of Mc G’s ass once he came. He pulled up his underwear and pants and went into the house.  
Steve stayed sprawled over the seat and tried to get himself under control. As he stood up he groaned from the pain in his asshole. He was deeply ashamed when he looked at the car seat and saw the pool of his semen there. Jimbo was right he is a pussy boi. He climaxed while Jimbo pounded his ass,  
There was a towel under the driver seat and Steve pulled it to clean off the seat and to wipe his ass clean of lube and Jimbo’s semen that was leaking out. He pulled up the leather pants, closed the car door and went into the house carrying the soiled towel.  
Steve took the towel out to the laundry room. He stripped off the vest and short and wiggled out of the pants, leaving it all on the laundry room floor. Jimbo was nowhere to be seen on the first floor. Steve could feel more cum leaking out of his ass, so he went into the new first floor bathroom.  
Jimbo had stored some prepacked enemas in the cabinet under the sink. Steve opened a box, took off the lid and squatted as he stuck the thin end of the bottle up his asshole. There was some pain and Steve was horrified when that pain made his dick a little hard.  
Steve pulled the applicator out of his ass and few moments later he emptied the contents of his ass into the toilet. He used some wet wipes to clean himself up. He took the empty enema container and the dirty wipes out to the kitchen trash. He tied the trash bag closed and took it outside. He could tell he was walking a little bow legged to ease the discomfort from his abused hole.  
When Steve got upstairs Jimbo was lying on the bed stroking his dick.  
“Mc G, get over here and sit on my dick.”  
Steve walked over and took the lube from the night table drawer and prepared his asshole before he climbed onto the bed and di as he was told. Tears rolled down his face and he felt humiliated as he moved up and down on Jimbo’s dick while his own hardening dick bounced in front of him.  
More confused than ever Steve fell asleep in Jimbo’s arms. He was awakened the next morning by a slap on the ass.  
“Time to get up Mc G. Your little friend will be here for breakfast. You need to get out for your run. I’ll go get the coffee started.”  
Steve went into the bathroom to pee. He was shocked when he looked in the mirror at his face with black streaks all over his face from his eyeliner. He quickly washed and got dressed. Jimbo had a mug of coffee waiting for him. Steve’s ass was still a little sore but not bad enough to call off his run and swim. He did realize that his stride was a little off due to ass pain.  
Once Mc G left the house, Jimbo poured himself a mug of coffee and hid it behind the toaster. He sat 2 other mugs in the counter before he poured some of his drug mixture into the remaining coffee and waited for Dan to arrive.  
Steve couldn’t help noticing the strange looks he got from some people as he jogged along the beach. He didn’t really remember the spectacle he and Jimbo had created on the beach two days ago. Steve’s nipples were still a little swollen and his wife beater irritated them as he ran.  
Danny pulled up in front of the McGarrett home. He was disappointed but not surprised to see Jim’s car in the driveway. He was determined to get Steve alone for a serious talk, even if it meant being rude to Jim. He didn’t want to walk in on another blowjob or worse, so Danny knocked before going into the house and calling Steve’s name. He was carrying a box of Danish, his usual Saturday offering.  
Jimbo called hello from the kitchen. Danny walked out to the kitchen and looked around the room for Steve. Jimbo smiled.  
“Mc G is still out on his run.”  
Jimbo poured coffee in one of the mugs and turned to Dan.  
“Help yourself to coffee. The cream is in the fridge.”  
Danny poured coffee in the remining mug and turned away to get the cream. Jimbo used the opportunity to switch the drug free mug from behind the toaster with the mug he just poured.  
Danny just had a bad feeling about this guy. He waited to drink his coffee until he saw Jim take a sip from his mug. Jimbo smiled at Dan again.  
“Dan, why don’t you head down to the beach and wait for Mc G. I’m sure you guys want to catch up. I know your approval is important to him.”  
Danny didn’t say anything, he just nodded and headed down to the beach chairs. He sipped his coffee as he thought about what Jim said, that his approval was important to Steve. Danny thought he shouldn’t come on too strong about Steve’s recent behavior.  
Looking out at the water and sipping his coffee Danny could feel himself relaxing. He thought about how uptight he had been for the last few days. Maybe he was being too judgmental about Jim.  
By the time Steve got back from his run Danny was feeling somewhat spaced out. Sitting in his chair and looking out at the ocean. They exchanged a slightly uncomfortable greeting before Steve said he was going in for his swim.  
Jimbo brought down 2 glasses of orange juice. The one for Dan contained a mega dose of Doc’s drug mixture. Mc G’s orange juice had less of the drug. He handed Dan his glass and he took a big swallow. Jimbo left Mc’s glass on the arm of his char and went back to the house.  
While he swam Steve thought about the strange way Danny was acting. He decided Danny didn’t know how to start a discussion about the changes in Steve’s life and the disastrous dinner last night. Steve thought the best thing to do was not to force the issue, to let Danny handle it his own way.   
Steve made his way back to shore. Danny was sitting in his regular chair with a funny sort of smile on his face. There was an empty glass on the arm of his chair. Steve settled into his chair and took a drink of his orange juice. He said hello to Danny who chuckled and replied.  
Jimbo appeared with another glass of juice for Danny and went immediately back to the house. Steve attempted to carry on a conversation, but Danny had little to say. He drank his juice and chuckled but wasn’t making a lot of sense.  
Steve drank his juice and like Danny he settled back in his chair and stared out at the ocean. By the time Jimbo wandered down to the beach Danny was drugged into a stupor. Jimbo went over to Mc G.  
“I think your friend Dan has had too much sun. We need to get him up to the house and cool him off.”  
Steve looked over at his friend who sat silently in his chair, an empty glass clutched in his hand. A blank expression on his face.  
“Danny?”  
Danny turned toward Steve and smiled but didn’t seem able to form words.  
Jimbo helped Mc G out of his chair and together they took Danny by his arms and helped him up to the house. Jimbo was sticking with his too much sun so he suggested they cool off Danny with a cold shower.  
He told Mc G to slip off his bikini while he quickly stripped Dan. Mc G put his arms around his naked friend and got them both into the outdoor shower. Doc and Mick emerged from the house and Mick started to film the two men in the shower together.  
Once both men were rinsed off Jimbo shut off the water.   
“Come on Mc G. Let’s take Dan upstairs so he can rest.”  
Steve was having trouble figuring out why Mick and Doc were here but was mainly concerned about Danny. He didn’t seem any more with it after the cool shower. The fact that he and Danny were naked also wasn’t something Steve was thinking about.  
When they got inside Doc gave Steve a pill and a bottle of water. He told Mc G to swallow it which he did. Doc pulled open Danny’s mouth, threw a couple pills inside before pushing his head back and putting a bottle of water up to his mouth. Danny had a choice or swallow or choke and instinctively he swallowed.  
Mick frowned at Doc. “Two E’s seems like a lot.”  
Doc smiled. “We want him flying high. Between the E and what Jimbo put in his drink, the detective is going to have a hard time figuring out what is happening.”  
Both men laughed, they were looking forward to this afternoon’s activities.  
Danny was hustled upstairs and into the bathroom by Doc and Mick. Jimbo took Mc G into the bedroom. There was a towel draped over the side of the tub and Danny got draped over the towel. His legs were pushed widely apart, Doc stood between them. He pulled one cheek of Danny’s ass open.  
“Dan has a really hairy ass crack but his little hole is cute.”  
An enema bag hung from the shower curtain. Doc took the end of the hose and spread some lube in it. He also rubbed lube and Dan’s ass and pushed a finger inside to spread the lube. Dan groaned and tried to bring his legs together. Doc chuckled as he stuck the hose into Dan’s ass and opened the vault. The warm soapy water started to enter Dan.  
He tried to squirm away, but Mick help onto him. Danny continued to groan as his colon filled with water. When the bag was empty Doc and Mick stood him up and walked him to the toilet. Doc pulled out the hose and they quickly sat him on the toilet as his bowels evacuated the water and contents of his ass. Once Dan was done, they took him back to the tub and cleaned him off.  
In the bedroom Mc G was perched on the bed on all fours while Jimbo gave him a through rimming. Mc G pushed his ass back and moaned in pleasure. Doc and Mick moved Dan into the bedroom, his dick sticking out in front courtesy of the Viagra in the drug mix. They laid Dan on the bed.  
Jimbo stopped what he was doing.  
“Mc G your buddy looks like he needs some relief. Go ahead and give him one of your best blowjobs.”  
Steve hesitated; he wasn’t sure giving Danny a blowjob was the right thing to do. He was uncomfortable with Mick and Doc being here. He tried to figure out what was going on.  
Mick grabbed Mc G’s face and showed him a pair of bolt cutters.  
“Get with the program Mc G. Start sucking your buddy’s dick or he loses a finger.”  
Steve crawled over between Danny’s leg and took his dick in his mouth. Jimbo moved into position behind Mc G. He lubed his cock and slid it into Mc G’s hole. Mick adjusted the camera so Jimbo’s face was not in the shot.  
Steve was startled when Jimbo started to fuck him, but he adjusted. He didn’t want Danny to be hurt so it was clear he needed to go along with what Jimbo and his friends wanted.  
Jimbo increased the strength of his thrusts and Steve found his face forced down into Danny’s crotch. His bushy pubic hair was tickling his nose. Doc held poppers under Dan’s nose and gave him a couple squirts. Dan immediately unloaded into Mc G’s mouth.  
Jimbo pulled out of Mc G.  
“Mc G time for you and your buddy to have some 69 time. Lay down beside him.”  
Danny was a little reluctant to suck Steve’s dick but after a little coaxing he started sucking. Mick slipped a thin vibrator into Dan’s ass and switched it on high. Danny almost levitated off the bed and Steve’s dick fell out of his mouth.   
Jimbo, Doc and Mick burst out laughing before ordering Dan to start sucking Mc G’s dick again. The afternoon continued along the same line. Doc, Mick and Jimbo all fucked Mc G. Dan’s reluctance to give blow jobs went away as he was continually given poppers. No one fucked Dan but a variety of vibrators were constantly placed in his ass. Mc G found himself automatically doing whatever he was told.  
Eventually Mc G and Dan were sprawled on the bed semi-conscious with their dicks shrunken to tiny nubs after hours of abuse. Jimbo looked over at his two friends.  
“Time for the next act.”  
The three men carried Dan into the bathroom and ran a warm bath. They washed him before laying him on a sheet they had placed on the bathroom floor. Mick went to work with a trimmer on Dan’s hair. From his head to his toes all the hair was reduced to stubble, including the hair on his head and his eyebrows. Dan was remained semi-conscious and made no protest to his hair being removed.  
Next, they worked together to cover Dan with shaving cream and shave his body smooth. They left his eyebrows and the hair on his head. Dan’s body was coated with oil with sparkles in it. Jimbo applied elaborate eye makeup and dark red lipstick.  
Doc rubbed an ice cube over Dan’s right nipple before piercing it with a needle and inserting a bar with crystal beads at each end. Dan grunted but was too out of it to do anything else. Doc added a dab of glue to the ends of the bar before screwing on the beads. Dan wouldn’t be able to get the piercing out without help.  
Mick stuck a butt plug into Dan’s ass. The plug widened and then got narrow so it couldn’t be easily removed. They dressed Dan in a rainbow pride thong and locked a narrow plastic rainbow collar around his neck.   
They put Dan in his car which Mick drove to his apartment complex. Doc followed in his car and after leaving Dan in his car in the apartment complex parking lot they drove home.


	7. More fun times

Steve Has a New Viewpoint on Life 7  
Several hours later one of Danny’s neighbors noticed his car parked at the back of the parking lot, no where near his apartment. He usually parked near their building and there were available spots. She walked toward his car and noticed there was someone sitting slumped over inside.  
Afraid that Danny might be sick or hurt she walked to the back of the lot. She was shocked when she looked inside. She knew that Danny worked for the 5 0 task force so the way he was dressed was unusual to say the least. Still unsure if Danny was okay, she knocked on the window.  
Danny was startled by a knock and sat up; eyes wide open. He still felt disoriented and looked around. He realized immediately he wasn’t wearing much clothing. He turned and saw the incredulous expression on his neighbor’s face. His mouth felt dry, but Danny cleared his throat and lowered the car window.  
“Are you okay Danny? I saw you sitting in your car way back here and just wanted to check on you.”  
Danny’s voice was hoarse, his throat sore from dicks being shoved down it.  
“Yeah. I’m okay. I was just thinking. Thanks for checking.”  
The neighbor smiled and moved away. Danny put of the window back up and tried to remember what happened to him. It all seemed like a dream. Actually, more like a nightmare! His skin felt odd, greasy. Danny gasped when he looked down and saw that all his body hair was gone. How could he explain the lack of hair? He normally wore short sleeve shirts; everyone would notice his smooth arms.  
He shifted and a flash of light drew his attention to the bar piercing his nipple with the crystal beads. Still with plenty of drugs in his system he hadn’t noticed the ache from his nipple. He looked down at what he was wearing and blushed. At the same time, he realized there was something stuck up his ass.  
His wallet, keys and phone were lying on the passenger seat. It was near dusk, Danny planned to wait until dark before trying to get in his apartment. He looked in the rearview mirror to see if anyone was around. He gasped when he saw the makeup and his almost invisible eyebrows and hair. He couldn’t imagine what his neighbor thought.  
Danny picked up his phone and tried to think about who he could call for help. He saw that he had five texts waiting from Steve. When he selected the first message a film clip appeared on the screen. It was him and Steve naked in the outside shower and it looked like they were hugging each other. He went on to the second message and it was Danny naked and bent over the bathtub with a closeup of his lubed asshole glistening in the light.  
The third film clip was Danny on the bed with his hardon sticking up until Steve captured it with his mouth. The camera pulled back to show Steve being fucked in the ass while he sucked Danny’s dick. Horrified he watched all 5 film clips. There were no closeups of his face, so it was not obvious that he was drugged. The messages kept coming and Danny watched them all with a morbid fascination. He remembered only bits and pieces so in a way it was almost like watching someone else. He was relieved to see that he hadn’t been fucked.  
Danny couldn’t tell if Steve was willingly participating or if he was drugged or coerced in some way. Other bodies were shown but only Steve and Danny’s faces were visible. Danny felt sick from the drugs still in his system and from the contents of the films. The last message just warned him not to make any trouble or the films would be sent to everyone in Steve’s phone contacts.   
It was almost dark, there didn’t appear to be anyone walking around so Danny decided to try and sneak into his apartment. He grabbed his keys wallet and phone and quickly got out of the car. As soon as he stood up, he felt sick. He hurried to the grass area in front of the car. He bent over and vomited onto the grass. When he thought he was done he stood up but had to bend over and retched even though there was nothing left in his stomach.   
There were some teenagers hanging at the other side of the field. Alerted by the noise they glanced over and started to laugh and yell comments about how Danny was dressed. Luckily, they were too far away to get a good look at him.  
Danny decided to just run for it. The blacktop parking lot felt warm under his bare feet as he hurried to stairs to his apartment. Whatever was jammed in his ass was moving around and that hurt. He didn’t see any other residents until he was standing in front of his door. Just as he got his key in the lock, his next-door neighbors came out their door. The husband and wife glanced over at Danny. They looked at Danny and then at each other before the husband spoke.  
“Danny is that you? Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I’m fine, lost a bet.”  
Danny gratefully opened his door and got inside before there could be any further conversation. He couldn’t believe his bad luck. The wife was part of the same social group as the woman who woke him up in his car. He was sure he would be the subject of gossip in the complex.  
Danny hurried to his bathroom and turned on the shower. He wanted to feel clean. He pulled off the thong and threw it in the trash. He reached back and worked on getting the butt plug out of his ass. It didn’t just slide right out and when Danny was able to pull it out, he couldn’t stop the yelp of pain. He tried to remove the collar around his neck but didn’t have any luck.  
He got into the shower and adjusted the water to be as hot as he could stand. He scrubbed at his face, doing his best to remove the makeup. The water felt odd on his skin without any body hair. Danny could feel something leaking out of his asshole. He squatted down in the shower and tried to push whatever was in his ass out. Lube and ass juices dropped onto the shower floor.  
Danny started to feel lightheaded, so he turned off the shower, got out and grabbed a towel to dry off. He glanced in the mirror and was happy to not see any sign of makeup on his face. He moved the collar around and saw there was a lock instead of a simple clasp. He went into the kitchen and got a knife before standing in front of the bathroom mirror and cutting the collar.  
His pierced nipple was starting to throb. He grabbed the end beads and attempted to turn them or pull them off. They beads didn’t budge and a trickle of blood started to run down his chest. He decided to worry about removing the bar later. Danny went to the kitchen for a bottle of water. He was afraid to drink or eat anything else as his stomach continued to gurgle.  
Danny went into his bedroom and pulled on a pair of lightweight sweatpants. He was not feeling good at all, so he got into bed. He lay there for a few minutes breathing deeply before he rolled on his side and started to sob. He couldn’t believe how violated he felt. How could he even go to work with his hairless body. How could he be around Rachel and the kids, everyone was going to have questions about what happened to him. The person Danny would normally call with a problem was Steve. That was not a current option. Finally, Danny just fell into an exhausted sleep.  
At the Mc Garrett house Jimbo gave Mc G a sleeping pill and let him lie on the bed. He body was covered with dried semen and his ass leaked a mixture of cum, lube and watery shit onto the mattress. Occasionally when Mc G moved in his sleep, he groaned which amused Jimbo. His boi was broken in now.  
Danny eventually fell into a restless sleep. It was disturbed by dreams/flashback of what happened at Steve’s house. He was confused by enjoying sucking Steve’s dick. He hated the pain of sex toys being thrust into his ass but couldn’t deny the hard-ons they triggered or how they intensified his orgasms by pressing on his prostate. He was excited to watch Steve suck on his dick even while being disturbed by watching Jim, Doc and Mick fucking Steve’s ass while he sucked Danny’s dick.  
Steve was having difficulty trying to determine what he enjoyed and what he was forced to do. He was sure that he enjoyed the things he and Danny did. He loved the feel of Danny’s dick in his mouth. Sucking his dick distracted Steve from being ass fucked. If being ass fucked meant he got to suck Danny’s dick than he felt it was a fair trade off.  
Steve woke up and looked around the room, he was alone. He quickly loved out of the slimy mess he was lying in. He got up and groaned at the sharp pain from his abused asshole. He staggered into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. It hurt to push out the contents of his colon, but he persevered. Once he felt he was done he made his way to the shower. He set the water as hot as he could stand and got in the shower. He scrubbed at his body, not caring that the shower gel smelled of roses. Once he washed his body from head to toes, he grabbed a clean washcloth and washed himself again.  
When Steve turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off he could hear the sound of a power drill and hammering from the bedroom on the other side of the bathroom. Once dry he rubbed some body lotion on his dick and ass crack and went back into his bedroom. His body was too sore to consider his normal run and swim. He pulled a pair of purple lycra shorts from a bureau drawer and pulled them on. The tight support seemed to help with the aches from his ass.  
Steve’s nipples still felt swollen and tender, so he didn’t bother with a shirt. He also didn’t bother to investigate what was going on in the spare bedroom. He gingerly made his way downstairs and out to the kitchen to make coffee.  
Danny woke up after a restless night. He felt hungover and out of it. He slipped off his sweatpants and went into the bathroom for a shower. The water still felt odd on his hairless skin and he still wasn’t able to loosen the bar thru his nipple. Danny tried to figure out what to do next. He decided he should call Lou and ask his advice on how they needed to proceed. Somehow they had to get Jimbo away from Steve.  
Meanwhile Mick & Doc were outside the apartment door. They had Steve’s key to Danny’s apartment. They opened the door and went inside, being as quiet as possible. They heard the shower running and waited outside the bathroom door. Doc held a plastic bag with a small white towel inside.  
When they heard the water stop the two men looked at each other and nodded. A naked Danny emerged from the bathroom and was grabbed by Mick. Doc opened the bag and took out the towel saturated with chloroform. He held it over Danny’s mouth and nose as he tried to best to struggle out of Mick’s grasp.  
It only took a couple moment for Danny to slump unconscious in Mick’s arms. They laid him on the floor and Doc quickly put a tourniquet on Danny’s arm. He got a vein to pop and injected the contents of a syringe. He smiled at Mick.  
“That will keep him out for a while.”  
They carried Dan into the bedroom and put him on the bed. Doc quickly pierced Dan’s left nostril and inserted a stud with a large pink crystal. He added a drop of super glue to be sure Dan couldn’t remove the stud easily. Next Doc pierced the skin above and below Dan’s thin right eyebrow and inserted a ring. The final piercing resulted in a hoop thru the skin at the bottom of Dan’s scrotum. Both rings also were glued to hinder removal.  
Doc went over to Dan’s closet and took out a white dress shirt. He took a penknife out of his pocket and cut off the sleeves and all the buttons. Meanwhile Mick painted Dan’s fingernails and toenails a sparkly pale pink.   
The two men searched thru the apartment looking for anything of interest. They put his cell phone and his 5 O pager in the toilet bowl. His laptop and tablet were password protected and none of the common passwords they tried worked.  
When Dan started to wake up Doc stuck smelling salts under his nose to bring him around quickly. Danny sat up quickly and was suddenly so dizzy he had to lay back down. Mick held a stun gun in his head and made sure Dan could see it.  
“We came over to take you to McGarrett’s house. We all had so much fun yesterday we thought we’d spend another day with Mc G. He and Jimbo are waiting for us.”  
Danny looked up.  
“I’m not sure what you fuckheads had in mind but I’m not going anywhere with you. You drugged Steve and I yesterday and used us to get your jollies. That is NOT happening again.”  
Doc and Mick laughed.  
“Face facts boy. We can stun you and drag you outside naked or you can cooperate and go with us to see your buddy Mc G. Your choice.”  
Danny didn’t answer at first. Now as full consciousness returned, he felt the new piercing he acquired while knocked out. His hand went to his nose, his eyebrow and finally his balls. He also got a glimpse at his pink fingernails and sat up again.  
“What have you done to me. You sick bastards. Are you getting some kind of sick thrill from this? All I have to do is let my team know what is going on and you three won’t know what hit you.”  
“You don’t have any way to contact anyone. Your phone and pager are currently residing in your toilet. If you try and get away Jimbo will have plenty of time to cut off Mc G’s balls before any of your buddies arrive. We’ll send those videos to all Mc G’s contacts. Wonder what your kids will think about those. Did they know Daddy liked to suck dick?”  
Dan just glared at the men and tried to think of his next move. He was handed a pair of bright pink spandex tights.  
“Pull those on. We have to get out of here. Jimbo and Mc G will be waiting for us.”  
Danny stood up still a little unsteady he knew he couldn’t get away from these two assholes. He had some trouble pulling on the tights. They were at least a size too small; his dick and balls bulged in the front and in the back, they didn’t quite cover his ass crack. Doc handed him the dress shirt he had altered. Danny pulled it on and Doc took the ends and tied them in a knot. Several inches of hairless skin showed in the front and back.  
Dan looked down at his pink toed feet. He felt ridiculous.  
“What about shoes?”  
“You don’t need shoes, you ain’t walking far.”  
The three men left the apartment and walked down to the parking lot. Danny was mortified as several residents were outside. Steve’s truck was parked in front of his building and they climbed inside. Danny could see small groups forming and people pointing at the truck.  
Anyone who came looking for him would be told how he was dressed and that he got into Steve’s truck willingly with two other men. Danny tried to concentrate on his next move but the drugs he had been given made it harder to think clearly.  
Mick drove towards McGarrett’ s home. Doc kept the stun gun in his hand. He gave Dan a bottle of water with another dose of drugs in it.  
“Here drink this.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Drink it or when we get to Mc G’s I’ll shove this bottle up your ass and give it to you that way.”  
Danny took the bottle and swallowed the contents; the head rush was almost immediate. Dan slumped forward but Doc pulled him back against the truck’s seat.  
Jimbo appeared in the kitchen while Mc G was drinking his coffee and eating some toast. Jimbo smiled.  
“How about some scrambled eggs?”  
Mc G nodded, not ready to speak to Jimbo. When the eggs were ready, and they were eating breakfast Steve looked across the table.  
“Jimbo. This can’t go on. This is not the life I want to have. What happened yesterday can’t ever happen again. I won’t let you drag Danny into this sick situation. He’s my friend I won’t stand for you trying to humiliate and control him.”  
Jimbo chuckled.  
“Mc G you don’t get it; no matter how many times I tell you. You are my pussy boi. I don’t care what you want! What I want is to have a good time with you. I decide what we do with your body. As far as your buddy Dan; he will be here shortly with Doc and Mick.   
We plan to have fun with him too. There is no going back for either of you. Your bodies are ours to use however we want. We have already made some alterations to Dan and have plans for more. Forget what your lives have been up to this point. From now on you are both just pussy bois that we’ll use however we choose.”  
Steve was shocked by what Jimbo had to say. Before he could reply Mick and Doc came thru the back door with Danny.  
Steve gasped when he saw Danny. It took him a minute to recognize him. No body hair, buzzed hair on his head and piercings in his nose and eyebrow, the ridiculous outfit he was wearing; none of this was Danny’s style. Just by looking at his face Steve could tell Danny was drugged.  
Steve had enough. He stood up pushed his chair back so hard it fell backward on to the floor with a loud bang. Before he could even turn around Doc stuck a syringe into his ass and shot him full of his special drug mixture.  
It didn’t take long for Steve’s face to flush and for him to feel unsteady on his feet. Jimbo took him by the arm to steady him.  
“Mc G, here is your good friend that came to spend the day with you. Give him a nice kiss.”  
Mc G blinked and steadied himself. He turned to Danny who smiled at him. Mc G leaned forward and gave his friend a gentle kiss. Jimbo laughed.  
“Come on now boys you know each other pretty well after yesterday go ahead and have yourselves a real kiss.”  
They leaned into each other; Dan put his hand on Mc G’s shoulder and Mc G oy his hand at the back of Dan’s head on the peach fuzz left there. Their lips met and opened; their tongues met and battled. They broke apart for an instant before their mouth met again.   
Steve and Danny had feelings for each other for years that they denied. Now with the drugs blunting their inhibitions they were free to show how they felt.  
Mc G pulled Dan in for a tight hug and kissed him on the forehead. Dan leaned his head ion Mc G’s bare chest and stuck his tongue out to get a taste of Mc G’s skin.  
The other three men stood watching and grinning. Mick spoke up.  
“It’s such a nice day we should spend some time on the beach. Time to put on some bathing suits.”  
Dan looked confused and clung to Mc G. Jimbo laughed again.  
“Don’t you worry Dan. You can wear on of your buddy’s little swimsuits. You boys get undressed. Mick will run up and get the swimsuits.”  
Mc G shucked off his shorts, Dan just stood still. Doc yanked off his shirt and pulled down the tights he was wearing. Mc G gasped when he saw that all of Dan’s hair was gone. He saw the bar thru his nipple and the shiny golden ring at the bottom of his ball sack.  
Jimbo handed Mc G a bottle of sunblock.  
“Mc G we don’t want Dan to get a bad sunburn. You coat him with this sunblock. Make sure you don’t miss anywhere.”  
Steve took the bottle and squeezed some lotion into his hand. He started at the top of Danny’s head and worked down. He couldn’t get over how smooth his skin was now that all his body hair was gone. Steve quickly swiped some lotion on Danny’s dick and balls before moving down his legs. In the back Steve made sure Danny’s ass checks were thoroughly covered, he knew the bikini left a lot of skin exposed.   
Rubbing the sunblock on Danny’s ass cheeks caused the hairless cleft of his ass to pull open and Steve got a look at Danny’s tiny pink asshole. He fought back an urge to kiss it.  
By the time Dan was covered in sunblock Mick appeared with the two bikini suits clutched in his hand. He handed one to Mc G and Dan. Both men pulled on the suits and tied them around their waists.  
Jimbo led the way down to the beach. He sat in one of the beach chairs with a cold beer.   
“Why don’t you boys lay on the sand and make out for a while.”  
When the boys hesitated Jimbo pulled out Mc G’s cell phone.  
“All I have to do is hit send and those film clips go to all Steve’s contacts.”  
Mc G and Dan sunk down onto the sand. Both were feeling the effects of the drug cocktail. Mc G leaned over Dan and they kissed for a few minutes before Mc G started to make his way down Dan’s body. Mc G avoided the pierced nipple but licked and mouthed the other nipple. Dan’s dick started to harden up and push up the front of his bikini.  
Dan started to run his hands over Mc G’s body. He pinched Mc G’s nipples which made him moan. They mouth connected again and they writhed in the sand while their hands explored each other’s bodies. They even stuck their hands into the back of the swimsuits and tickled assholes. Dan gently tugged at the dark curls that surrounded Mc G’s asshole. Mc G gathered lotion on his finger and gently inserted into Dan’s colon. That caused Dan to grunt into Steve’s mouth.  
Jimbo enjoyed the show but decided they had played long enough.  
“Hey, I don’t want you boys cumming in your swimsuits. Go in for a swim to cool down and wash the sand off.”  
Steve swam out quite a distance before heading back to shallower water where Danny stayed. He attempted to talk to Danny about what was happening. Steve wanted to come with a plan on the best way to rid themselves of Jimbo and his friends. Unfortunately, Danny was drugged to almost a stupor.   
Danny appeared to listen to what Steve had to say but made no sensible replies and had no input on getting rid of Jimbo without being embarrassed by the release of their sex videos to virtually everyone they knew. Steve was aware he was under the influence of Doc’s drugs but to a lesser extent than Danny.  
Jimbo called for the two men to come into shore and they both obeyed. When Mc G & Dan reached the beach Jimbo told them to go up to the house. Doc & Mick were waiting by the outside shower and ushered the two men into the shower after first having them remove their tiny swimsuits. Mc G and Dan were instructed to wash each other and handed soapy washcloths. They were encouraged to be “thorough” with their washing which left both men with partial erections.  
They were handed towels to dry off. Jimbo took Mc G into the downstairs bathroom and handed him a premixed enema which Mc G used without question. Upstairs Doc & Mick had a full bag of warm soapy water ready for Dan’s enema. Once again, he was draped over the edge of the bathtub and the enema was inserted and held in place by Doc. Dan’s enema contained a small amount of Viagra.  
All five men made their way to the extra bedroom where Jimbo had been working that morning. Steve was amazed to see a steel chain and leather sling hanging from the ceiling. Mc G & Dan where told to stand on some rubber floor mats while their bodies were coated with the rose scented body lotion.  
Once their bodies were covered Dan was placed in the sling. His hands were extended over his head and fastened into leather cuffs. His legs were spread wide and his ankles were secured by another set of leather cuffs. He was instructed to open his mouth wide and Mick inserted a thick plastic ring between his teeth. Dan bit down on the ring but it did not permit him to close his mouth.  
A small rubber ball was inserted into the ring which forced Dan to breath thru his nose. Mick held his nose closed for a couple of seconds and when he let go Doc was ready with poppers which he sprayed up Dan’s nose when he took a deep breath.  
Jimbo led Mc G over to a rubber pad on the floor between Dan’s widely spread legs.   
“Mc G look at Dan’s sweet little asshole. So cute and pink, all nice and clean. I think your friend would enjoy a nice rim job from you. Go lick that pretty asshole.”  
Mc G did as he was told. In truth he enjoyed licking Dan’s hole and did a very through job. Even sticking his tongue inside as much as he could. Since Dan had been given Viagra the stimulus to his ass caused his dick to continue to harden. Despite Dan’s somewhat smaller than average stature his dick was big and extremely thick. It was the biggest dick Jimbo and his friends had ever seen in person. They wanted to firmly establish Dan as a passive bottom.  
Mc G was encouraged to lick Dan’s balls and to use his tongue to flick the ring that pierced the ball sack. It was impossible to tell if the noises Dan was making indicated pleasure or pain. Dan’s dick was fully hard and sticking up straight from his groin. Jimbo grabbed Mc G by the hair and moved his mouth to Dan’s dick.  
“Suck it Mc G. Make your buddy shot his load.”  
Mc G enthusiastically went to work on Dan’s cock with his mouth and his hand. It didn’t take long for Dan to deliver a large load of semen into Mc G’s mouth. Jimbo held Mc G’s head down until he swallowed.  
Jimbo kept his hand twisted into Mc G’s hair and led him over to a rubber mat ad told him to lay on his back. He coated two fingers with lube and went to work stretching Mc G’s boi pussy. Once he felt the hole was sufficiently prepped, he lubed his cock, put Mc G’s legs on his shoulder and plunged balls deep into Mc G’s ass.   
Mc G let out a little shout of surprise and discomfort at the sudden deep intrusion. He had been fucked often enough to adjust quickly. A pig like grunt from Mc G accompanied each hard thrust of Jimbo’s dick.   
Doc pushed his dick thru the rubber ring into Dan’s mouth. Dan attempted to block the progress of the dick with his tongue but had no luck doing that. Doc’s dick penetrated to the back of Dan’s mouth causing him to gag. At the same time Doc gave Dan another dose of poppers.  
Mick stood between Dan’s legs and pushed a lubed finger into Dan’s ass. Mc G’s rim job had caused Dan’s sphincter to relax so Mick had little trouble eventually getting three fingers in Dan’s colon. Initially this dual intrusion of his mouth and ass caused Dan’s dick to deflate.  
Mick removed his fingers and pushed his lubed dick into Dan’s ass. Dan pulled at the cuffs holding his wrists and ankles but had no success freeing any part of his body. He attempted to clamp down on the muscles in his ass which slowed Mick’s progress into his colon but could not stop it.  
Dan felt Mick’s pubic hairs scratching his sensitive hairless ass crack. His stretched boi pussy burned and he hated the stuffed feeling in his ass. Meanwhile Doc was moving his cock back and forth thru the rubber ring. Tears started to flow out of Dan’s eyes and ran down his cheeks and dripped on the floor. Even drugged he hated that sign of weakness but couldn’t stop the tears.  
As he fucked Dan’s ass Mick started to stroke his dick. Again try as he might Dan could not stop his erection. Mick’s cock rubbing his prostate sent little charge of pleasure thru Dan’s abdomen and his orgasm was stronger because of Mick’s dick pressing against the prostate as he came.  
As Dan’s colon convulsed with his orgasm Mick flooded it with cum. Dan could feel the sensation of warmth in his ass. Seconds later Doc shot his load in Dan’s mouth. Dan had no choice except to swallow.  
Jimbo, Doc and Mick had prepared by taking Viagra themselves so now they rotated their positions. Doc got Mc G up on his knees before starting to fuck him from behind. Jimbo moved to Dan’s broken open and well lubricated ass and Mick face fucked Dan thru the rubber ring.  
Once they all orgasmed a second time they rotated again. Now they had all a turn in Mc G’s ass and Dan’s ass and mouth.  
They took the ring out of Dan’s mouth and brough Mc G over to get his dick sucked by his friend. Once Mc G’s dick was hard Jimbo moved him down to Dan’s ass. He positioned Mc G’s cock at Dan’s boi pussy before sticking two fingers in Mc G’s cummy ass and pushing him forward, so he fucked into Dan’s ass. Jimbo hooked his fingers in Mc G’s ass to pull him back out of Dan and then pushing him forwards again.  
Doc fed some poppers to Mc G and soon he was fucking Dan without any help from Jimbo. When Mc G finished and pulled out; Dan swung in the sling with cum still seeping from the corners of his mouth and dripping from his asshole onto the floor.  
Jimbo announced he and Mc G were going out to dinner while Doc and Mick stayed with Dan.  
Jimbo and Mc G took a shower together. Jimbo dressed in casual slack and one the Mc G’s new aloha shirts. He dressed Mc G in leather pants, after shoving a medium sized butt plug into his boi pussy, and a skintight hot pink shirt with a deep scoop neckline. He applied guyliner and bright red lip gloss. His only jewelry was his leather collar.   
They went to another well-known restaurant in the tourist area. Just as Jimbo hoped there were people there who knew Mc G and there was some discrete finger pointing and whispered conversations. Mc G still had enough drugs in his system, so that he was largely unaware of his surroundings.   
After dinner they went to a gay nightclub. Jimbo walked Mc G to the back room and removed his leather pants and butt plug. He let anyone who was interested fuck Mc G’s face or ass but insisted they all wear a condom.   
When it was time leave Jimbo had Mc G pull on a rainbow thong before they left the backroom. Mc G could hardly stand on his own and leaned heavily on Jimbo. Even though no one had barebacked him in the backroom cum from earlier fucks leaked down his thighs as they left the nightclub.   
Jimbo threw Mc G’s pants behind the car seas and had him sit on a towel for the ride home. At home they discovered that Doc and Mick had rigged up a fuck machine for Dan who was still in the sling. A long thin dildo was attached to an arm that moved the dildo in and out of Dan’s ass at varying speeds. A constant low groan emerged from Dan’s mouth.  
Doc and Mick let Jimbo know they had made Dan drink some broth and water and he had used a urinal to empty his bladder.  
They all decided to call it a night. Dan had to be dragged into the bathroom where he got another enema before he thrown sobbing onto Mc G’s bed. Mc G got his own enema before being put to bed with Dan. Both men were fed a bottle of water with a sedative in it. Mc G put his arm around Dan and pulled the sobbing man close to him before they both drifted off to sleep.  
Doc, Mick and Jimbo had a nightcap before the two men left and Jimbo went to sleep in the guest room.


	8. Sling time

Steve Has a New Viewpoint on Life 8  
When Steve woke up it took him a minute to remember where he was and what had happened the day before. Danny was laying beside him still sound asleep. When Steve moved, he couldn’t help groaning. Danny stirred but remained asleep.  
Steve cautiously got out of bed. He was accustomed to Jimbo waking him up. This might be a chance to get away from Jimbo, if he could find his phone, he might be able to delete the film clips saved there.   
He would still have to find the camera used to create the films, but this seemed like the best chance to accomplish that. If Jimbo wasn’t in the house Steve could reclaim control of his life.  
Steve made his way to the bedroom door and listened for any noise in the hall. It was quiet so he eased open the door. The door was only opened a crack when Steve got a face full of pepper spray. He screamed and dropped to the floor frantically wiping at his face.  
Danny sat up in the bed and was startled by the sharp pain from his abused asshole. Jimbo walked into the room with a smile on his face. He had a large bottle of water in his hand which he dumped onto Mc G’s face. He shook his head as he looked down at the man writhing on the floor.  
“Mc G! Go into the bathroom and get your face under the shower. Dan, no need for you to get out of bed yet. I used Steve’s phone to text the 5 O office and let them know you needed to take some time off.”  
Danny got out of bed. He ignored the pain from his ass and tried to go over to help Steve. Jimbo calmly walked over and pushed a stun gun against Dan’s shoulder and pushed the button. Dan went down quickly. Jimbo gave Mc G a kick in the side.  
“I told you to get into the shower and rinse your face. Now do it! Or I give your buddy Dan a charge from the stun gun on his dick.”  
Steve managed to make his way into the bathroom despite not being able to see where he was going. He got into the shower and let the water hit his face full force.  
Jimbo got Dan on the bed and when Mc G emerged from the bathroom his eyes were still red. Jimbo smiled at him.  
“Your buddy Dan has had a bad start to his day. You should make him feel better and suck his dick for a while.”  
Mc G started to lay beside Dan.  
“No Mc G. I want to fuck you while you suck him. Up on your knees baby.”  
“No! This has to stop. We are slaves that you can just order around.”  
Jimbo laughed.  
“Well you’re not slaves but you are two pussy bois. Now I am going to fuck one of you, so up on your knees Mc G or I fuck your buddy. I think his boi pussy is pretty sore after yesterday, but I don’t care if it hurts him or not.”  
The stun gun had been at a low setting, so Danny understood what was going on around him. Steve saw the look of fear on Danny’s face when Jimbo talked about fucking him.  
Mc G got on his knees and leaned down to suck Dan’s dick with his ass sticking up. Jimbo stuck a greased finger into Mc G’s asshole and smeared lube inside before he thrust his cock inside, balls deep. Steve grunted as he sucked on Dan’s dick. He hated that he was getting used to being fucked and the pressure on his prostate actually felt good.  
It took Jimbo a while to shoot his load into Mc G. As soon as he pulled out, he stuck a butt plug into Mc G’s asshole.  
“Time for your morning run and swim. The plug will hold my load inside until you get back.”  
“I think I better stay here with Danny. He’s not looking so good.”  
Jimbo shook his head.  
“I’ll take care of Dan.”  
Jimbo gave Dan’s erection a little slap, grabbed his ball sack and gave it a squeeze. Danny gave a little shout of pain.  
Jimbo smiled and looked at Mc G.  
“Don’t do anything silly on your run or Dan might just lose that ball sack and what’s inside it. Now get your running clothes on and get the fuck down on the beach.”  
Steve did as he was told. The plug in his ass was annoying but he did his best to ignore it. He grabbed a glass of juice before he left for the run.  
Doc arrived shortly after Mc G left. Mick was stationed down the beach to keep his eye on Mc G during his run. The three men wanted to keep Dan and Mc G separated from anyone they knew in their old life.  
Back at the house Doc injected Dan with a cocktail of drugs. He and Jimbo moved Dan back to the sling and fastened his hands and ankles to the chains. Jimbo went downstairs leaving Doc alone with Dan.  
Doc masturbated Dan to a partial erection, coated the head of dick with topical anesthetic & some antibiotic. He shoved a needle into Dan’s piss slit and pushed it thru the top of his dick. Even with the anesthetic Dan groaned and his body spasmed.  
Doc threaded a large gauge ring thru the hole in the end of Dan’s dick, applied a drop of glue and pushed the ring closed. Jimbo came back with some ice cubes. He rubbed the ice on Dan’s unpierced nipple for a few moments before Doc pierced it and inserted a matching bar to his other nipple. Doc held some gauze against the new piercings to staunch the bleeding.   
Dan groaned again as the new piercings were squeezed. Doc looked at Dan’s raw, swollen asshole and smeared a little salve on it. He and Jimbo released Dan from the sling. They got one of Mc G’s little bikinis on him before taking him downstairs for breakfast.  
Adam had recently resigned from 5O. He felt he was just too compromised. A worried Quinn called him this morning. She was worried that Danny had requested time off with a text from Steve’s phone. Everyone was confused about what was going on with Steve, and now Danny was involved. The Governor had given strict orders for the task force to not get involved with Steve and whatever was happening in his life.  
Adam had stationed himself along the route he knew Steve took on his runs. He waited far enough away that he couldn’t be seen from Steve’s house. He spotted Steve in the distance and casually walked down to the water line.  
Adam noticed when Steve spotted him on the beach. His former boss got an odd look on his face. Adam couldn’t tell if Steve was happy, frightened or annoyed.   
“Hey Steve.”  
“Hi Adam.”  
“Danny still at your house?”  
Steve looked around nervously.  
“Ah... yeah. Danny is still at the house.”  
“Steve, just let me know if this is none of my business but people are concerned with what is going on with you. Now Danny asked for time off with a text from your phone. Calls and texts to Danny’s phone go unanswered. Is everything okay with your guys?”  
“Danny lost his phone. I guess he’ll get a replacement. Everything is okay. Take care of yourself.”  
Before Adam could say anything more, Steve continued on his run.  
When Steve was on his return trip Adam was still standing on the beach.  
“Steve. I’m not part of 5 O anymore. I still have some contacts if you need help with anything. I can’t help feeling that something is not right with you. Steve, you know you can trust me.”  
Before Steve could say anything Mick suddenly appeared.  
“Hey Mc G. What a coincidence to run into you. I was going to stop by today to see how you and Jimbo are doing.”  
Adan had never seen Steve so ill at ease. Mick stuck out his hand to Adam.  
“Hi I’m Mick. Friend of Steve’s good buddy, Jimbo. Those guys seem to want to spend all their time together, but I was going to barge in them today. Surprised to see Mc G here on the beach.  
Are you heading back Mc G? I understand your friend, Dan, is there. He and Jimbo are probably trading stories and trying to decide who has the biggest balls.”  
Adam noticed that Steve looked even more ill at ease.  
“Well I don’t want to hold you guys back. We’ll have to get together for drinks one of these days.”  
Steve just nodded before he and Mick started jogging down the beach.  
Doc and Jimbo coated Dan with sunscreen and took him down to the beach to wait for Mc G. Doc and Jimbo took the chairs and told Dan to lay on the sand.   
Dany looked around confused. He was having trouble focusing after the big dose of drugs Doc injected him with. Jimbo gave him a shove and Dan fell facedown into the sand. He slowly turned over and brushed the sand from his face. His dick hurt from hitting the ground and he kept looking at his shiny pick fingernails.  
Mc G accompanied by Mick arrived back by his run a few moments later. Jimbo smiled.  
“Mc G here is your juice. Drink it like a good boy.”  
“I’m done drinking your drugged juice. Drink the fucking juice yourself.”  
Jimbo stood up and leaned over Dan. He grabbed his pierced nipples and twisted them.”  
Danny screamed with pain. Two tiny streams of blood started down his chest. Steve grabbed the glass of juice and gulped it down.  
“Now Mc G was that so bad. I don’t know why you want your buddy to get hurt like that. Every time you misbehave Dan will be punished.  
Now give him a nice kiss and you guys can go for a nice swim.”  
Steve toed off his shoes and threw his shorts and shirt on the sand. He knelt down by Danny and gently kissed him.  
“I’m sorry Danno. I never meant for you to get caught up in this mess my life has become.”  
The other three men laughed. Mc G helped Dan up from the sand and together they walked into the ocean. Mc G stayed near Dan and didn’t swim out to deep water as he normally did. He stayed close to Dan who seemed to not even know where he was.  
When Jimbo called for them to come back to the beach Steve took Danny by the hand. When they reached the shore Doc and Mick took Dan’s arms and led him up to the house.  
“Jimbo you have him so drugged he incoherent. You can’t keep doing this.”  
“Mc G you are a fucking slow learner. I can do whatever I want to both my pussy bois. There is nothing you can do about that unless you want to see your buddy get hurt really bad.  
Right now, he has a couple appointments with Doc and Mick. Meanwhile you and I have an appointment of our own.”  
Doc and Mick got Dan showered, they left the bikini swimsuit on him and added his altered white shirt which Doc tied in the front. They slipped a pair of silver wedgie sandals on his feet and helped him through the house and out to the car.  
The painters working inside were surprised by what Danny was wearing. They were even more shocked when Jimbo and a wet and naked Mc G walked inside and up the stairs.  
Jimbo handed his boy black spandex shorts and pick mesh shirt. Mc G put them on without question. His highly polished military boots were on the floor by the bed. On the bed were a pair of bright pink socks. Mc G pulled them up to his knees and slipped into his boots. He rolled the socks down to the top of the boots, but the bright pink color, which matched his shirt was still visible.  
Jimbo got a glass of water from the bathroom and gave Mc G two tablets to swallow. By the time Jimbo drove out of the driveway Mc G’s dick was starting to harden. They drove to a rundown section of the city and parked in front of a medical building.   
Normally Steve would have been apprehensive, but the drugs had kicked in. He didn’t even register they went into a Plastic Surgeon’s office. The surgeon was a friend of Doc’s. There was no one waiting and no receptionist. The doctor came out to greet them.  
They all went back into the treatment room. Jimbo pulled off Mc G’s shirt and had him lay in the treatment table. The doctor gave Mc G an injection that drugged him into a stupor. The doctor cleaned the area around Mc G’s nipples.   
He prepared a couple large syringes in a back office. When he came back the doctor and Jimbo used a couple canvas belt to secure Mc G to the treatment table. Some rubber suction cups were put on Mc G’s nipples. The flesh was pulled into the cups. The doctor took the syringes and injected under the cups and into Mc G’s nipples. He left the cups on for 15 minutes. When he took them off the cups the filler he injected had solidified.   
The aureoles were now little mounds on Mc G’s chest and his nipples stuck out like pencil erasers. Jimbo chuckled.  
“They are perfect. His nipples were pretty small. I wanted them to be more prominent.”  
It took a little while for Mc G to get more aware. Jimbo had to help him sit up and immediately Mc G’s hands went to his chest which felt stretched and a little sore. When he felt the hard lumps under his nipples Mc G gasped and looked at Jimbo.  
“Now you got little titties Mc G. They look amazing. They will be tender for a few days.”  
Jimbo helped Steve put on his shirt. It hurt to raise his arms over his head. His nipples peeked thru the mesh shirt.  
Doc and Mick took Dan to a laser treatment spa. For a little extra cash, the owner was willing to overlook the fact that Dan was mostly out of it when he signed the consent forms. The laser treatment would kill his hair follicles and ensure Dan was permanently hairless. They did a full treatment from his neck down. It was uncomfortable enough for Dan to moan and groan but not actually painful. They were told that Dan would need another treatment in about a month to insure the follicles were destroyed.   
Once the treatment was done Dan was coated with a soothing body lotion. Doc and Mick got him dressed and their next stop was a jewelry store in the gay shopping area. They went into a back room and had Dan remove his swimsuit.  
Once of the workers took measurements of Dan’s wrists and around the base of his dick. It took a short time for them to make a custom sized cinch ring and bracelets. The ring around the base of his dick was not tight and it was a little less than an inch wide. It had the effect of lifting and displaying Dan’s man-parts.  
The bracelets were wider and were silver colored filigree. The bracelets and cinch ring needed a key to remove them. When they pulled Dan’s swimsuit back on, the bulge in front was very prominent. Several people turned to stare as they walked back to the car.  
When Jimbo and Mc G got home, Jimbo had Mc G strip and get into bed. He gave him a sleeping pill. Jimbo had some errands he wanted to run.  
Mick and Doc got home with Dan just as the drugs were wearing off. They put him in the sling and left him alone until he was fully conscious. When they heard Dan start to make noise, they went back into the sling room.  
Mick squeezed Dan’s balls and when his mouth opened wide Doc shoved a ball gag in. That kept Dan’s screams to an acceptable level. They were determined to break Dan, to make him accept his new life a pussy boi. They both swallowed a Viagra and took turns on Dan’s swollen red asshole. He writhed in the sling and tried his best to free his wrists of ankles. The new cinch band made his cock and balls bounce freely as he was fucked hard by the two men.  
Tears of pain and humiliation ran down Dan’s face. Mick and Doc didn’t wear rubbers and they each managed to shoot three loads into Dan’s ass. When they were done Mick took a short chain and attached Dan’s Prince Albert to the ring at the bottom of his nut sack. The pull on his fresh piercing had Dan screaming behind the ball gag.  
Doc gave him a shot that knocked Dan out. They left him in the sling with cum and ass juice dripping onto the floor from his pussy hole.  
Jimbo woke Mc G when Pizza was delivered for dinner. He had him put on one of his bikinis before they went out to the lanai to eat. Mc G asked where Dan was, and they told him he was resting. They all drank wine with dinner.   
After dinner Doc went upstairs. He released the chain joining Dan’s PA and scrotal rings. He dealt with the raw, red, new piercing at the end of Dan’s dick. He rotated the ring and applied an antibiotic while Dan writhed and screamed behind his ball gag. He attended Dan’s other piercings. He left Dan sobbing and trying to ask to be released.  
Mick and Jimbo took Mc G on an evening walk down the beach. He begged to be allowed to wear a shirt but was refused. Mc G was self-conscious about his enlarged nipples but Jimbo told him to get over himself. He warned Mc G that if he misbehaved Dan would be punished.  
As they walked Jimbo kept his hand in the back of Mc G’s swimsuit with a finger nestled in his ass crack. Completely free from drugs for the first time in days Steve was mortified. He wanted to fight back and leave his two companions bloodied on the sand but feared the consequences for Danny. It was his fault that Danny got involved with Jimbo and his friends.  
Doc heated some broth, added a low dose of his drugs, put it in a water bottle. He went back upstairs and removed Dan’s gag. He fed him the broth before holding a urinal in place so Dan could empty his bladder. Dan demanded to be released but Doc ignored everything he had to say.   
He used a different type of ball gag on Dan. This gag had a hole thru it. The hole could be plugged, or it could have a hollow tube inserted. Doc inserted a tube that had a funnel at the end. He poured the contents of the urinal into the funnel. Some piss escaped from the corners of Dan’s mouth, but the majority made into his stomach. Dan had not taken in much liquid, so the piss was dark, strong and salty.  
A chuckling Doc removes the tube and inserted the plug into the ball. He inserted a butt plug into Dan’s red and swollen Boi pussy before he switched off the light and left the room.  
When the walkers returned, Doc joined them for beers on the lanai. Jimbo had Mc G kneel on the grass and give him a blow job between beers. Eventually Doc and Mick left for home. Jumbo had Mc G clean the kitchen before they went up to bed. Mc G got a sleeping pill to knock him out.  
The next morning Mc G was awakened by being pushed on his back. Jimbo lifted his boi’s legs into his shoulders and plunged into Mc G’s pussy hole. Still under the effects of his sleeping pill it took Mc G a few moments to comprehend what was happening. He started to struggle but Jimbo grabbed his balls and squeezed hard.   
“Settle down boi! A good fucking will help you wake up.”  
Mc G lay back and tried to relax his muscles. He couldn’t help an occasional grunt from escaping his mouth when Jimbo thrusts into him got faster and stronger. He was grateful when he felt the warmth in his colon that signaled that Jimbo had climaxed.   
Jimbo pulled out and went downstairs to start the coffee. He told Mc G to get dressed for his run. Steve went quickly into the bathroom to try and get rid of Jimbo’s cum before he got dressed. He carried his running shoes and went to the door to the sling room. He tried the knob, but it was locked. A shiny new deadbolt lock had been installed to supplement the knob lock.  
Jimbo called up the stairs asking what was keeping him. Steve had no choice but to go downstairs. Doc and Mick were waiting with Jimbo. Mick was going to accompany Mc G on his run.  
Jimbo and Doc went upstairs with some drugged orange juice. Dan started making noise as soon as they entered the sling room. They pulled out the gag plug and fed him the orange juice. It didn’t take long for the drugs to take effect.  
Once Dan had quieted down, they released him and took him to bathroom. Dan was treated to a soothing enema to help sooth his asshole and clean him out. They took him downstairs and had him eat some bacon and eggs.  
Dan was given some lightweight sweatpants to pull on and a tight lycra shirt that had openings on the chest that allowed his pierced nipples to be displayed. Doc gave him a tablet to take before they left for an appointment Jimbo had set up.  
They drove to a dilapidated warehouse area on the edge of the city. They wanted to reinforce to Dan that he was a hole to be used. Mick knew someone who ran an adult entertainment center. They sold all types of sex toys and videos. There were also some video booths. For special customers there was a back room where they could fuck anonymous holes.  
A low counter ran thru the middle of the room. There were holes in both sides. Inside the counter there were adjustable fuck benches. 8 men or women could be put inside where their mouths could be lined up to the hole on one side of the counter and their asses and vaginas would protrude through the larger holes on the other side.   
Seven naked people were already in the room. There were 3 women and 4 men. Several of the naked people were accompanied by others like Dan. A couple were there in their own. Doc had Dan sign a form on a clipboard before he gave him a shot of drugs and had him breath in some poppers.   
Dan was told to open his mouth wide and a think rubber ring was placed between his teeth. After a couple more doses of poppers, Jimbo and Doc helped Dan onto a bench at the end of the counter. Dan was positioned belly down. A narrow-padded shelf was adjusted to so that Dan’s mouth was lined up with the front hole. A strap was fastened around his head to held it in place.  
The frame had a few adjusting wheels were used to get Dan’s ass lined up with the back hole in the counter. Once the adjustments were done more straps were tightened to hold him in place. His wrists and his ankles were fastened to the frame. Once all the frames were correctly adjusted, the lid was closed.   
Now the only thing visible were mouths on one side and assholes and vaginas on the other side. One of the workers came along with a squeeze bottle and lubed the openings sticking out of the back of the counter. Baskets with condoms were placed on top of the counter and everything was ready to go.  
There was a room with a one-way mirror that allowed Doc and Mick to observe what happened. Men of all sizes and colors entered the room. They had 20 minutes to use whichever holes they choose. Some stuck with one hole, others had a more smorgasbord approach and tried several holes. Everyone was required to wear condoms and to put on a fresh one when they switch holes.  
Inside the counter, strapped to his frame Dan felt like he was trapped in a nightmare. He had no idea who was thrusting into his ass or pushing into his throat. Whoever was using his body had no idea who he was. To them he was just a hole to shove their dicks into. He grunted and groaned as he was used but the ring did not allow him to form any intelligible words.  
When Mc G and Mick returned from their run, they dropped their running clothes onto the beach and went into the ocean. Mick was a strong swimmer and went out as deep as Mc G before swimming back toward shore with him. When they got to a place where they could stand Mick told Mc G to take off his bikini. Mick lowered his own suit, got behind Mc G and pushed his cock into Mc G’s boy pussy. Without much lube it was a painful entry for Mc G. Mick roughly thrust into Mc G’s ass until he orgasmed, once he exited, he pulled his board shorts back up and continued to shore.   
Mc G tried to clean his ass a little with his hand before he pulled his bikini back on. He slowly made his way to the beach. Mick was sitting in one the chairs and indicated Mc G should sit in the other chair.  
The designer had been overseeing the finishing touches to the first floor of the McGarrett home. A note told him that he could find Steve on the beach. He walked down to let Steve know that his remodel was completed.  
Steve and Mick accompanied the designer back to the house and walked through the first floor. Everything was perfect. Steve wrote a final check and handed to the designer.   
Mick smiled.  
“You have done a great job. I think Mr McGarrett would like to offer his personal thanks. How about a blow job? I know he’d be happy to give you one.”  
The designer thought Steve was hot, so he smilingly agreed. Mick put his hand on Mc G’s shoulders and pushed down. Mc G took the hint and knelt on the floor. The designer was quick to undo his pants and to push his pants and underwear down to his knees. Mc G went to work. He had gotten quite accomplished at blow jobs and it didn’t tale long for the designer to fill his mouth with cum.  
Since Mick hadn’t left the room the designer was somewhat embarrassed and quickly pulled his pants and underwear back up. He grabbed his check and thanked Steve before hurrying out to his car.   
Mc G stood up and turned to Mick.  
“Was that really necessary?”  
“Pussy boi, you don’t question what you are told to do. Up to now you and your buddy haven’t been seriously hurt but that can change any time. Castrations are remarkedly fast and easy for Doc to perform. You would do well to remember that fact.  
Go up and take a shower and get dressed.”  
The shift at the adult entertainment center lasted for three hours. The room was cleared, and the eight people were released from their frames. Dan could hardly walk. Jimbo and Doc had to put his sweatpants back on him and almost carry him out to the car.  
Dan lay across the back seat and sobbed all the way back to the house. When they got home, Mick had Mc G doing some weeding in the back yard. As arranged, Jimbo and Doc were able to get Dan back upstairs and secured back in the sling without Mc G knowing anything. Doc gave him a shot to knock him out. They locked the door and went downstairs.


	9. Steve and Danno grow closer

Steve Has a New Viewpoint on Life 9  
Steve’s neighbor spent quite a bit of time in her yard observing him weeding wearing only one of his tiny bikinis. She noticed his swollen nipples and was amazed by the changes in Steve over the past few weeks. It was like a different man now lived next door.  
Jimbo sat on the lanai watching McG move around the yard on his hands and knees. He smiled at the image of the sweat covered man placing weeds in the canvas bag by his side.  
“That’s enough for today McG. Go grab a quick swim to cool off.”  
Steve sprinted down to the beach and swam straight out for a distance before turning back toward the beach. Jimbo was waiting in one of the beach chairs watching McG swim. He stood and led the way back tot house. He stopped at the outdoor shower.  
“Drop the suit and get rinsed off.”  
McG did as he was told. When he emerged naked from the shower Jimbo handed him a small towel to dry off. Self-conscious about standing outside naked, McG went into the house. An amused Jimbo followed him.  
“McG your tan lines are perfect. Your butt cheeks are nice and brown on the side and creamy white in the back. Just a few dark hairs sticking out of your crack. It is just begging to be fucked. Lean over the table.”  
Steve did as he was told, gripping the sides of the table. Jimbo dropped his board shorts onto the floor. His bare foot nudged McG’s ankle so he spread his legs wide, opening his crack so his boipussy came into view.  
Jimbo took the lid off the nearby butter dish and plunged two fingers into the soft stick of butter. He jammed his butter covered fingers into McG’s asshole and spread the butter inside.  
Steve found the use of butter as lube even more embarrassing than usual. He grunted as Jimbo punched his hard cock into his body. Jimbo’s thrusts moved the table across the floor so he grabbed McG’s hips to hold him steady.  
Mick walked into the room and chuckled at McG spread out over the kitchen table while Jimbo roughly fucked him.  
Steve felt his face burn with embarrassment as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to tune out what was happening to him. He couldn’t stop the exhale, grunt that marked each time Jimbo pulled back and thrust forward. It didn’t take too long for Steve to feel the warmth in his bowel that let him know Jimbo had deposited his cum in him.  
Before McG could get up Mick had moved behind him. Steve heard the zipper open and a second later a new cock took up residence inside his body. Jimbo left the room but returned just as Mick orgasmed. Jimbo was carrying a tampon which he inserted into McG’s leaking anus.  
He slapped McG’s ass and told him to get up. McG stood and rocked from foot to foot trying to get used to the tampon in his ass. Jimbo and Mick chuckled.  
“Move the table back where it belongs, get rid of that butter, clean the dish and out a new stick in the clean dish. Then get busy folding the laundry in the dryer.”  
Mick heated some broth, added some of Doc’s drug mixture and poured it into a baby bottle. He took the bottle upstairs to feed Dan.  
McG emerged from the laundry room with a basket of neatly folded clothes. Jimbo told him to take it upstairs and put it in the bedroom. When McG came downstairs Jimbo handed him a pair of very short, bright yellow spandex shorts.   
Steve took the shorts in his hand and stared at them. He started to refuse but Jimbo grinned at him.  
“Dan is upstairs in the sling. Refuse and we’ll see how long it takes us to fist him!”  
Steve pulled on the shorts, which as he expected looked obscene on him. They were so low cut the top of his pubes showed in the front and the crack of his ass was visible in the back. Jimbo handed him the rest of his outfit. A silky white wife beater that stopped above his navel and hot pink flip flops. Jimbo gave him an amused look.  
“We are going to pick up some Thai food for dinner.”  
McG pulled on the shirt and slipped his feet into the flip flops before following Jimbo out to his truck. McG, of course riding in the passenger seat. The tampon pushed uncomfortably further up his ass.  
They drove to a takeout place that Steve had frequently used in the past. He knew this was not a coincidence. The thought of Mick or Doc trying to force their fist in Danny’s asshole forced Steve to follow Jimbo into the store without comment.  
Jimbo had not called the order in so they had to wait for the food to be prepared and boxed up. Steve tried his best to escape into his head as everyone who entered the store gave him an appraising look. Some comments were muttered under their breath and a couple mothers hide their child’s face against their sides. Steve was mortified and Jimbo was clearly amused.  
Even the counter man who Steve knew pretty well gave him an embarrassed hello before ignoring him completely. When the order was ready Jimbo paid and handed the bags to McG to carry. The door hadn’t closed before the laughter began and Steve’s embarrassed blush deepened.  
When they got home Mick & Doc were waiting in the dining room. Steve looked around the room.  
“Where’s Danny. He needs to eat too?”  
Doc smiled.  
“Dan ate already. He is upstairs resting. You’ll see him after dinner.”  
Steve shook his head.  
“No, not after dinner. I want him down here to eat.”  
Jimbo chuckled.  
“Well I suppose dinner could wait. We can all go up to see Dan. We’ll see how long it takes us to stretch his ass wide enough to fist him. Sit down and eat McG or we all go up to spend time with your buddy.”  
Steve sat down quickly. After they were done eating McG got assigned cleanup duty. Jimbo sat in the kitchen drinking a beer and watching McG load the dishwasher and putting away the leftovers.  
“Your little buddy has had a rough day. He needed to learn what his role in life is and that required a harsh lesson.”  
Steve turned his eyes hard.  
“Has Danny been hurt? You son of a bitch what did you do.”  
“Calm yourself down McG. Currently Dan is complete but that can change at any time. He just had a lesson reinforced this afternoon.   
He probably needs a little comfort and you can provide that tonight. I fact if you boys behave, you can spend most night together. Just remember that your behavior determines how you are treated.”  
Steve took a deep breath.  
“Listen I can give you money to just go away. This is not the way I want to live my life and definitely how Danny wants to live. Just walk away and I’ll make it worth your while.”  
Jimbo laughed.  
“You are Dan are our pussy bois. That is your new role in life, Just get used to it. Doc can remove balls in a matter of minutes. You or Dan cause us problems and there will be serious, life changing consequences. Leave your clothes in the laundry room. Go into the bathroom, take out your tampon out of your pussy hole and use an enema.”  
McG did as he was told before he and Jimbo went upstairs. A naked Danny was sprawled on the bed in the master bedroom. He looked ok to Steve but was obviously drugged. Doc came into the room and gave McG a sedative to take. He gave Dan a shot to put him to sleep.  
Steve got on the bed behind Danny who snuggled back against him. Steve put his arm around Danny and pulled him close in the small spoon position. The lights were turned off and Steve quickly drifted off to sleep.  
Danny whimpered in his sleep several times during the night. Steve would wake up enough to softly tell Danny his was safe and stroke his arm. He was surprised by how soft Danny’s hairless skin felt.  
Jimbo woke McG in the morning with a had slap to his ass.  
“Get up McG time for your run. Go piss and then get dressed.”  
When Steve came out of the bathroom, Danny was sitting on the side of the bed, his head in his hands.  
“Danno, how are you?”  
“I don’t fucking know. I can’t tell what real and what’s a dream. My mouth and my ass are really sore. What are we going to do?”  
Steve made sure the door was shut.  
“I think we need to think about just biting the bullet and letting them send the god damned tapes to whoever they want. We need to get out from under these guys.”  
Jimbo walked into the room.  
“McG get dressed for the run or I’ll put you outside naked. Dan, you grab a shower. I’ll bring you up some coffee.”  
Steve got dressed and followed Jimbo downstairs. He quickly drank a glass of juice and headed out. He tried to think of a solution to getting rid of Jimbo and his friends as he jogged along the beach. Having the sex tapes sent out was a major consideration. More ominous was the threat to castrate Danny if Steve tried to break free. He had no doubt that Doc would perform a castration on either him or Danny without a second thought.  
Steve didn’t even notice Adam running beside him until the other man spoke. Mick was observing Steve with binoculars from further down the beach.  
Adam and Steve stopped for a moment and stood looking out to sea.  
“Steve, I just want you to trust me. I know you and Danny need a friend. I still have some contacts that could help us.”  
Steve shook his head. He didn’t want to drag another friend into this mess. He was already feeling bad about everything that happened to Danny.  
“Adam, buddy, I really appreciate your offer. It is just really complicated right now. You contacting me doesn’t help us. If I need you, I know how to get in touch with you. Please just wait until I reach out.”  
Steve turned and continued his run. Mick continued to observe Adam, he used his long-range camera to take photos of Adam, until he walked off the beach. Mick drove back to his house to develop the photos and try and get a close-up of Adam’s face.  
By the time Steve returned Jimbo and Danny were sitting in the beach chairs. One look at Danny and Steve could tell he was drugged, and his ankles were loosely cuffed to the chair legs. He was a little surprised not to be offered juice by Jimbo, so he went in the ocean for his swim.  
When Steve emerged from the ocean Jimbo smiled and nodded towards Danny.  
“Hey McG, I think your buddy Dan would enjoy you sucking his dick, so go for it.”  
Steve dropped down in the sand in front of Danny’s chair. His friend had a vacant look in his eyes but smiled at Steve. Steve pulled down Danny’s bikini and gently took hold of his dick. He leaned down licking his friend’s cock before putting his mouth around it.  
Danny put his hands at the back of Steve’s head and ran his fingers thru his hair. Steve licked, used his tongue to play with Danny’s PA and sucked. He was quickly rewarded with a mouth full of Danny’s cum. He swallowed and gently replaced his friend’s dick inside his swimsuit.  
Doc strolled down from the house and unlocked Dan’s legs before helping him to his feet. Jimbo announced it was time for breakfast. Mc G was told to rinse his feet at the backdoor before he cooked breakfast wearing just his bikini.  
All four men enjoyed the scrambled eggs and bacon. McG’s orange juice had a mild drug mixture added. When they were done eating Jimbo announced McG had a spa appointment. Dan and Doc would take care of cleanup.  
McG was still wearing his pale blue bikini with bright pink flowers. Jimbo produced a tight fitting, sleeveless, bright pink mesh short. The tips of his nipples pushed through the mesh. McG pushed his feet into bright pink flipflops and followed Jimbo out to his truck.  
They drove to a gay section of Honolulu. Jimbo parked the truck down the street from the salon where McG had his appointment. As they walked down the street Jimbo kept his hand on McG’s ass, his middle finger inside his bikini and resting in his crack. Even in the gay area, McG’s outfit attracted attention and a few comments.   
At the reception desk Jimbo went over what treatments McG would have. His armpits had some stubble and they were to be waxed. Jimbo also decided he wanted all the hair removed from McG’s ass cheeks; they were to be waxed as well. McG could keep the soft black curls in his ass crack.  
He was to have a manicure and a pedicure with glassy black polish applied to all his nails. A full body seaweed wrap, and a facial. Jimbo also wanted a new hair color for his boi. Once the business was settled Jimbo reminded the lightly drugged McG that Dan was home with Doc and that Doc always carried a pocketknife capable of removing a nut sack. Jimbo gave him a big sloppy kiss and departed.  
Steve understood that if he misbehaved or tried to leave the salon, Danny would be punished.  
The salon owner was a friend of Jimbo’s so McG was given some herbal tea that made him drowsy as the treatments began.  
Jimbo drove to Mick’s house. Mick had developed the photos he took on the beach. He identified Adam as a member of the 5 0 task force. Jimbo had quite few connections on the island. He had been back in Hawaii much longer than he had told McG. He knew about Adam’s history with the Yakuza and that he was no longer part of 5 0.  
Jimbo made a few phone calls and discovered that there were people who would like to have custody of Adam but there must be no way to tie his disappearance back to them.   
Mick called his friend who owned the entertainment center where Dan had worked for a shift yesterday. The friend also owned a building where a nightclub operated that put on shows for the amusement of the patrons. It didn’t take long to come with a plan that worked out for all of them.  
When Jimbo got back to the salon, the receptionist handed him McG shirt and bikini.  
“We washed his clothes. He is waiting in room six.”  
Jimbo walked into room 6 where McG was sitting on a chair, coated in a shiny oil, and naked except for his pink flipflops. Jimbo helped him get dressed. The hair on his head was bleached white with pink highlights in the front. Jimbo was very happy with the look.  
After they left the spa Jimbo walked them to a nearby bar. McG’s outfit attracted quite a bit of attention. Jimbo had him swallow a tab of E and the bartender suggested McG station himself under a table at the back of the bar. The tablecloth hid the fact that several men received blow jobs seated at the table.  
McG’s lips were a little swollen and he had some dried cum on his face as they walked to his truck. Plenty of comments were made that didn’t register with the drugged McG but had Jimbo chuckling.  
As Jimbo drove back to the house, Steve realized that he didn’t mind giving those blowjobs in the bar. He felt like he should be embarrassed or angry but truthfully, he got some kind of perverse pleasure being used by strangers. He enjoyed giving blowjobs and the anonymous nature of doing strangers was thrilling.  
Steve was shocked by the way he felt. He thought he should feel dirty and ashamed; but he didn’t. What did that say about him? This was not the way he lived his life, of course he had already decided the way he had lived his life didn’t make him happy. Steve found himself wishing Jimbo would drug him more so he couldn’t think about his life.  
When they got back to the house Doc and Dan where relaxing on the beach. McG and Jimbo walked down to the beach. Eve with drugs in his system Danny’s eyes got wide when he saw Steve’s hair. Doc chuckled and told Jimbo that McG’s hair was perfect.  
Jimbo told McG and Dan that he needed their help upstairs. The three men went up the stairs and Jimbo herded them into the master bedroom.  
“Take off those clothes, get on the bed and start making out.”  
Steve willingly complied. He took Danny’s hand and knelt on the bed. Danny followed before leaning in to his friend, he placed his mouth of one of Steve’s nipples which he licked lightly bit. Steve took Danny’s head in his hands and raised it up so he could deliver a passionate kiss.   
They continued to kiss as their hands roamed over each other bodies; rubbing & pinching nipples, stroking penises and kneading butt cheeks. Steve pushed Danny back to lay on the bed. He took control as he used his mouth all over Danny’s body. Danny twined his hands into Steve’s longer than normal hair and used it to direct Steve’s actions.  
Jimbo quickly stripped out of his clothes as he watched McG and Dan. He stroked his dick which quickly hardened. He slapped McG’s ass.  
“Up on your knees boi! I’m gonna slam your pussy good.”  
McG quickly complied with the request. He moves his knees apart, his hairless butt cheeks parted. His boi pussy was on full display, his balls were pulled close to his body and Jimbo got a glimpse of McG’s hard dick.  
Jimbo lubed his dick, climbed onto the bed behind McG and thrust into his asshole. Forcing his boi to take his whole dick in one thrust. McG groaned but quickly adjusted to being fucked. After a few thrusts from Jimbo, McG was feeling nothing but pleasure. He was sucking Danny’s wonderful cock while his prostate was hit every time Jimbo pushed his dick inside him. He knew he should be outraged and feel humiliated but all he felt was pure pleasure. Danny’s smooth wonderful cock in his mouth and a fat dick in his ass were thrilling him.  
Danny delivered a mouth full of cum to McG. Jimbo continued to pound his ass as McG licked Danny’s cock clean. McG leaned forward so he and Dan could kiss. Dan moved his hand down to McG’s hard cock and started to stroke it. It didn’t take long for McG to shoot his load. His colon spasmed and Jimbo dick delivered its load.  
Jimbo pulled out of McG’s ass. Mc G slumped down onto the bed. He put his hands around Dan and pulled him close. The two men kissed as they squirmed together, spreading McG semen over both their stomachs.  
Jimbo looked on, amazed by what he saw. Both McG and Dan were slightly drugged, but it seemed to Jimbo that some threshold had been passed. He suspected these two men had harbored strong feeling for each other. What they had been through recently had them seeking out comfort from each other and allowing societal taboos to fall away.  
Jimbo told them it was time to hit the showers and it seemed to him that McG and Dan were reluctant to stop what they were doing and to move away from each other. He followed them into the bathroom and watched as they got into the shower and tenderly washed each other. McG and Dan didn’t seem embarrassed or to care that Jimbo was observing them.  
Meanwhile Mick bought a burner phone and used it to contact Adam. He pretended the message was from McGarrett. The message asked to meet Adam at a small bar just outside Honolulu. The bar was owned by a friend of Jimbo.  
The five men had gilled steaks, baked potatoes and salad for dinner. McG’s and Dan’s beers had a mild dug mixture added to keep the two men docile. When they put to bed later McG and Dan curled up on the bed together.


	10. Adam's Stage Debut

Steve Has a New Viewpoint on Life 10  
The next morning Steve was awake first and woke Danny with a gentle kiss to the back of the neck. Danny turned to face Steve and their mouths met in a passionate kiss. They didn’t have much time for romance as Jimbo & Mick came into the room.  
McG was ordered up on his knees and Dan was told to get under him and suck his dick. Jimbo walked up behind him stuck o lubed finger in McG’s boipussy before pushing his cock, balls deep, into the hole. Mick positioned himself to shove his dick in McG’s mouth. He placed his fingers, from both hands, on McG’s swollen nipples and squeezed them.  
Both men slammed into McG as hard as they could. They developed a rhythm so as one thrust in the other was pulling back. Mick gave McG a shot of poppers.  
Steve was now experienced enough to quickly adapt. He had difficulty deciding what was pain and what was pleasure. He was happy having multiple erogenous areas being stimulated at the same time. He couldn’t believe how much he enjoyed being fucked, being at the mercy of another man. He pushed back against Jimbo and was rewarded with a series of slaps to his ass.  
Steve was embarrassed at how quickly he shot into Danny’s mouth. Jimbo and Mick took longer to climax. Jimbo quickly shoved a plug into McG’s ass trapping his cum inside. He ordered McG to get dressed for his run. While that happened, Jimbo had Dan clean his dick.  
Once McG was dressed for a run he went downstairs. He grabbed a quick glass of juice before he left the house. The plug shifted in his colon as he ran and pressed against his tender prostate. He could feel his dick hardening and soon the front of his shorts showed a bulge. Steve kept running and hoped no one noticed.  
Back at the house Doc arrived. He told Dan to take a hot shower. When he came back in the room Doc had him lay down on his stomach and gave him massage. The oil he used contained one of his drug mixtures. Dan felt warm and relaxed as Doc worked on his shoulders and back.   
By the time Doc spent time kneading Dan’s firm ass cheeks, Dan was drifting on a relaxing cloud. He didn’t even stir was Doc rubbed the massage oil on his asshole and pushed an oil coated finger inside. When Doc moved on to massaging Dan’s legs he sighed with contentment.  
When the massage was over, Doc helped Dan to his feet and got a bikini on him. When they went downstairs Jimbo had coffee and scrambled eggs waiting. Of course, Dan’s food had a mild dose of Doc’s special mixture.  
When McG returned from his run, Dan and Jimbo were sitting in the beach chairs. When McG pulled down his running shorts, his bikini was pushed out in front by his erection. Jimbo chuckled.  
“Looks like you buddy, Dan, gets to have a second serving of your dick juice. Pull off that suit and go stand in from of Dan’s chair.”  
Steve glanced around to see if anyone was in sight before he dropped his bikini in the sand. He walked over and stood in front of Danny. Danny smiled and leaned forward to capture Steve’s hard dick with his mouth. Danny placed his hands on Steve’s ass and pulled him forward.   
Steve groaned as Danny licked and sucked his dick. He swirled his tongue around the head. He rubbed Steve’s ass and tapped a finger on the end of the butt plug to increase the prostate sensations.  
Steve placed his hands on Danny shoulders to help him stay on his feet when he came explosively. Dan eagerly swallowed everything Steve gave him. Jimbo walked up behind McG and pulled out his butt plug.  
“Go for your swim McG.”  
Steve reached down for his swimsuit. Jimbo put his foot on the swimsuit.  
“You don’t need that, just get in the water.”  
Steve glanced around again to see if anyone was nearby. He didn’t see his neighbor. She was crouched down in bushes between their yards. She had binoculars which gave her an up-close view of what was happening on the beach. For the last few weeks, the goings on at the McGarrett home have been fascinating her.  
Steve shrugged and slowly walked into the ocean. Both Jimbo and Danny admired his firm white ass cheeks until they were covered by water. After his swim, Steve strolled nonchalantly out of the water. Jimbo and Dan were still sitting in the beach chairs. Jimbo got up and said they should go up to the house.   
Once inside Jimbo took McG and Dan upstairs. He suggested they get a shower and relax as they were all going out tonight. Once they were in the bedroom with the door locked behind them, Steve pulled Danny into a hug and kissed him. They stayed together kissing for some time. Breathless they separated.  
Steve looked Danny in the eyes.  
“This isn’t how I ever wanted us to discover our feeling for each other, but I love you Danno.”  
Danny rested his head on Steve’s chest but looked up at him and smiled.  
“So should we hit the shower.”  
Steve kissed the top of Danny’s head.  
“I want you to fuck me.”  
He took Danny’s hand and walked over to the bed. Steve sat on the bed and looked up into Danny’s face.  
“Are you sure Steve. This is what you really want?”  
Steve smiled.  
“Absolutely!”  
Danny had a tentative smile on his face. There were still drugs in his system and they made it hard for him to concentrate.  
He left like he waned to explain his past to Steve. To let him know that before Rachel he had been a serious relationship with a man. He and Jason met at the Police Academy. Their relationship started a lot like Danny’s with Steve except Jason knew he was gay. Of course, he didn’t advertise that fact, but he told Danny almost immediately and let him know he wanted to be more than a friend. They were together for over two years, when Jason was killed in a undercover Op gone bad.  
Six months later Danny met Rachel and his life went in a different direction. Danny always felt the difference in the relationships helped him get over Jason’s loss and to repress that part of his life.  
Looking at Steve’s tentative smile and feeling his cock already stiffening, Danny choose not to mention the section of his past that Steve knew nothing about. He leaned down to kiss Steve before pushing him back on the bed.  
Danny took the bottle of lube from the night table drawer and greased up two fingers. He grabbed a pillow and got in under Steve’s ass. Danny knelt between Steve’s legs; he could see his asshole with the soft black curls surrounding it. Danny rubbed his finger over the hole before pushing one finger inside and swirling around to spread the lube. After a few minutes he added the second finger and gently stretched Steve’s hole.  
When Danny felt Steve was ready, he moved into position between his friend’s legs. His dick was already hard with just the thought of fucking Steve. He leaned down to kiss Steve who ran his hands down Danny’s back and gave his ass a squeeze. Both men chuckled.  
Steve pulled his legs back and Danny lined his dick up with Steve lubed hole which shimmered in the sunlight from the window. Danny pushed forward and the head of his dick entered Steve. He pushed again and move of his dick entered. Steve took a deep breath, eye wide.  
Danny stayed still.  
“Are you okay? Do you want me to pull out?”  
Steve managed a small smile.  
“Danno you have a big thick dick. Just give me a minute to adjust.”  
Danny leaned down; he was in a perfect position to latch onto one of Steve’s nipples. He sucked and gently bit the nipple, a moan of pleasure emerged from Steve.   
“Go ahead Danny push in further but take it slow okay?”  
Steve couldn’t help grimacing as Danny’s dick moved into his colon. It was longer and thicker than anything that had been in there before. Danny’s stopped movement but Steve urged him to “fuck me hard”. Steve crossed his legs behind Danny’s back and grabbed his ass with both hands to urge him on. Both men were covered in sweat and grunting as Dany’s balls held up by his cinch ring banged against Steve’s ass crack. Steve moved one hand from Danny’s ass to grasp his own dick and stroke it.   
Steve came first shooting onto his stomach and chest. His colon spasmed around Danny’s cock which caused him to climax, filling Steve’s ass with cum. Danny collapsed down onto Steve and rubbed back and forth to spread Steve’s semen across both their stomachs. He pulled his softening dick out of Steve and rolled onto the bed beside him.  
Their arms wrapped around each other and their mouth’s met in fevered kisses. Danny pulled back and looked into Steve’s face.  
“Are you okay. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  
“I loved it Danno. I am feeling a little achy, but it is a good feeling. I love you. I hate how we got here but I loved you fucking me. I’m not quite ready for round two right now but I am definitely looking forward to the next time.”  
Danny laid his head on Steve’s chest. “I want you to know you are not the first man I’ve been with but that was the most amazing sexual experience of my life. I love you Steve McGarrett.”  
They didn’t even bother to clean up. They held each other and dropped off to a contented sleep.  
The two men were still asleep, curled up together, when Jimbo and Doc came into the room a couple hours later. It was obvious that McG and Dan had sex so Jimbo and Doc looked at each other and grinned. Jimbo walked over and slapped McG’s ass which woke both the men on the bed.  
Jimbo chuckled.  
“McG looks like you guys got horny. Let’s see if I can help you out. Up on your knees baby.”  
Only half-awake Steve struggled to extricate himself from Danny and get on his knees. Jimbo looked at McG’s swollen red asshole. His movement caused a little cum to leak out and run down his crack to his balls. Doc Pushed Dan onto his back, lubed up how own dick and plunged into Dan’s ass. Dan gasped at the intrusion without any preparation.  
Jimbo glided into McG’s slick ass, still stretched by Dan’s dick. Steve pushed back against Jimbo, enjoying his smaller dick as it moved in and out of his ass. He stroked his own dick.  
Dan had a harder time adjusting to Doc’s fucking him. Doc put Dan’s legs on his shoulders. Dan lay quietly and didn’t even bother to stroke his dick. He simply tolerated Doc’s fuck. An annoyed Doc fucked him as hard as he could, but Dan remained quiet and detached.  
Jimbo finished quickly and Steve brought himself to climax after Jimbo came in his ass. Doc took longer to cum and Dan continued to simply lay underneath him on the bed.  
All four men got cleaned up. McG got the job of changing the sheets and getting the soiled ones in the washer. Dan went to the kitchen to hep Doc prepare dinner. McG and Dan wore rainbow thongs as they completed their tasks. Jimbo, in particular, enjoyed having their tan lines on display.  
Doc and Jimbo realized that McG and Dan’s drug levels must be down. Their behavior today was a little too independent. They made sure both men got a good dose of drugs in their food at dinner.  
After McG and Dan finished after dinner cleanup, Jimbo let them know that they were all going to a nightclub. It was a special private club that monthly had a very interesting floor show where audience participation was encouraged.  
As drugged as they were the news still made Steve and Danny uneasy.  
Mick was at a bar near the waterfront that was owned by one of his friends. Like most of Mick’s friends the bar owner’s main income came from drugs sales. Mick had texted Adam with the burner phone to meet McGarrett here. Mick kept an eye on the door waiting for Adam to arrive.  
The bartender was just waiting for Mick’s signal that the target had arrived. Adam arrived on schedule and Mick signaled the bartender.  
Adam went straight up to the bar and said he was supposed to meet someone here. Had anyone come in looking for Adam or was anyone waiting in another room. The bartender said no to both questions and asked what Adam wanted to drink.  
“I’m good. I just waiting for someone.”  
“This isn’t a public park. If you want to sit here, you have to order a something to drink.”  
Adam said he would have a beer. He watched carefully as the bartender filled a mug from a tap. Unfortunately, he didn’t know that the mug had already been coated with one of Doc’s special mixes.  
Mick watched as Adam took a sip of beer. The drug mixture contained something that increased thirst. Mick couldn’t help smiling when Adam took a couple big swallows of his beer. He watched as the other man put his mug down clumsily and shook his head in any effort to clear his mind.  
Mick walked over and stuck a syringe into Adam’s arm and pushed the plunger down giving Adam a good dose of drugs which had him flying in no time. Adam would have fallen off his stool except for Mick holding him in place. The bartender came over to help Mick get Adam into the backroom. Another employee took over bar duty.  
Mick pulled Adam’s T shirt over his head and pushed him chest down over a table. His hands were quickly fastened to leather cuffs attached to the bottom of the table. Mick pulled off Adam’s shoes and socks before unbuckling his belt and yanking down his jeans. He gave Adam’s ass a couple smacks before he pulled down his boxers.  
The two men quickly got Adam’s ankles tied to the table legs. His buttocks separated revealing his hairy ass crack and tight asshole. His balls and dick hung down between his legs. Mick gave the balls a quick hard squeeze which caused Adam to groan. Mick and the bartender laughed.  
Mick put a condom on his already hard dick. He plunged 2 fingers into a can of grease and stuck them into Adam’s tight asshole which caused him to groan again. Mick twirled his fingers around inside Adams’s colon to spread the grease. As soon as he pulled out his fingers, he lined up his dick and jammed it into the asshole balls deep.  
Adam screamed as his anal virginity was taken. Mick fucked Adam as hard as possible and slapped his ass as he plunged into his asshole. Adam continued to scream and struggled to free himself from the table he was tied to.  
Adam sighed with relief when Mick pulled put. He started screaming again when the bartender took his turn fucking him. Once the bartender finished Mick pulled a leather hood over Adam’s head. He tied it tightly at the back of his head. Only Adam’s nose and mouth were visible.  
The leather cuffs were released from the table and fastened with a short chain behind Adam’s back. His ankles were untied, and he was pulled to his feet. Even with all the drugs in his system Adam’s asshole was really painful.  
Mick told him to start walking but Adam refused to move. Mick grabbed Adam’s dick and balls and gave them a pull. Adam didn’t have a choice and started to move in the direction he was pulled. He couldn’t see anything through the leather covering his head and it was difficult to hear clearly with his ears enclosed inside the hood.  
Adam clumsily walked with Mick who kept a firm grip on Adam’s dick and balls. There was some laughter as they walked back through the bar. When Adam realized they were outside in the parking lot he was mortified to be walking around nude being led by his Mick.  
When they got to Mick’s car, he forced Adam into the trunk and drove away.  
Back at the McGarrett home McG and Dan had each received an enema before being coated in body oil. McG’s custom made leather harness was put on him. There was a large chrome ring that framed his cock and balls. Two smaller rings fitted over his nipples and a final large ring was in the middle of his back. The leather straps all attached to the rings.   
A single leather strap hung down from the groin ring. Jimbo fitted a butt plug onto the strap and pulled it up between McG’s ass cheeks. He fastened it to the back ring and pulled it taunt. His collar with its silver medallion was fastened around his neck. His thick tiger eye bracelet went on one wrist and the other wrist was adorned with several black leather and hemp bracelets.  
Jimbo handed McG his high black leather boots and his hot pink knee socks which folded over the top of the boots. Once the boots were on McG sat on a chair. Jimbo used lots of gel to slick McG’s newly blonde hair back from his face. Dark red lipstick was used with matching nipple rouge. Thick black liner was drawn around his eyes. The final touch was a stiff leather cod piece that fitted over the groin ring and hid McG’s cock and balls.  
Dan’s outfit was very different from McG’s. He was strapped into a white satin corset, trimmed with pale pink lace. It was pulled very tight allowing Dan to take only shallow breaths. Doc pulled sheer white stockings up Dan’s smooth, hairless legs. The stockings were fastened to the garter hooks at the bottom of the corset. White satin slippers went on his feet.   
A piece of thick white satin covered in pink sequins attached to the front of the corset. Dan also got a butt plug inserted into his boi pussy. The satin fabric was pulled up his ass crack and fastened to the back of the corset. The front bulged with Danny’s large cock and balls held away from his body by the cinch ring. His lipstick was pale pink, and a light brown eyeliner was used along with some pink eye shadow. A white satin choker with pink sequin trim went around his neck.  
Even with the drugs in their systems both men were embarrassed by their outfits. Jimbo with his fetish for tan lines and white asses thought his pussy bois looked perfect.  
Adam was driven a short distance before he was removed from the trunk. Still drugged he had no idea where he was or why. Taken inside a building he was quickly given three enemas. The last one with an oily lubricant added. His body was washed with his leather hood in place.  
His jaw was forced open and a hard rubber ring jammed between his teeth. An extension of the ring pushed down on his tongue, making it impossible for him to form intelligible words. The drugs were starting to wear off but before Adam could mount any serious resistance, he found himself fastened to a sling. His wrist bands were securely locked above his head. His knees were held by leather bands to thick chains. His legs were pulled taunt and his ankle tightly held by leather cuffs.  
Adam was not exactly uncomfortable, but he had a bad feeling about where this was all leading to. Wherever he was being was cool and he felt his nipples harden.  
McG and Dan were blindfolded in the back seat of Jimbo’s car. It seemed to them that they were take a round about route to their destination. Doc sat between them and rubbed both their thighs so both McG and Dan had the beginning of erections by the time Jimbo parked at the nightclub.  
The four men went inside and met up with Mick. They had prime seats overlooking the stage. Jimbo ordered a couple pitchers of beer for their table. The first act was a hilarious comedian, and he was followed by a group of young men performing native Hawaiian dances. They started out with traditional grass skirts and loincloths. Br the end of their routine they were completely nude. The audience response was thunderous applause and feet stomping.  
The final act began with the curtain opening to reveal Adam with a spotlight illuminating him. Naked except for his hood he couldn’t see the curtain open, but he could hear the hoots and hollers that accompanied him being revealed. Someone off stage pulled a rope and Adam’s legs were spread wide. His hairy crack was completely exposed, and his oil slick asshole twinkled in the light. At the same time his head was dropped.  
Adam tried his best to form words and say “No” but the ring with its attached tongue depressor made that impossible. The naked dancers formed two lines. Some stood between his spread legs and the others by his head. Adam’s vocal efforts increased as he felt a hard cock push against his asshole. He was silenced by another hard cock pushing through the ring into his mouth.


	11. Chapter 11: A night out on the town

Steve Has a New Viewpoint on Life 11  
Both cocks thrust into Adam who pulled at his wrist bands, trying his best to free his hands. The only thing he accomplished was abrading the skin on his wrists. His mind had trouble accepting that he was being spit roasted by men he couldn’t even see.  
His hearing was impaired by the hood tied over his head, but he got the impression that he was in a large room and that there was a crowd witnessing his humiliation. The dick thrusting into his mouth hit the back of his throat making him choke.  
His mouth rapist did not last long, and Adam found his mouth filled with bitter semen. It was easier to just swallow it since the position of his head didn’t allow him to spit it out. There was only a brief pause before a new dick invaded Adam’s mouth. He continued, without any success, to struggle against his bonds.  
Dan & McG watched in horror at what was happening on the stage. Both were horrified that the rape of this poor man was being treated as entertainment. The rest of the audience was cheering on the dancers/rapists as they each took a turn sodomizing the masked man.  
Since morbid fascination kept McG & Dan’s attention on what was happening on stage, they didn’t notice Doc emptying something into their beer mugs. They were urged to drink up as they watched the mystery man being fucked.  
Both men sensed their dicks hardening. Jimbo chuckled.  
“You pussy bois are about to make your stage debut.”  
Now that the dancers were done with Adam, he gently swung in the sling with cum dripping out the corners of his mouth and leaking from his swollen asshole. Someone in a black robe with a hood that hid their face walked out on the stage. He walked up to Adam put a plastic zip tie around the top of his ball bag and pulled it tight. A loud noise emerged from Adam indicated the sharp burst of pain the zip tie caused.  
This noise triggered applause and foot stamping from the audience. McG wanted to be outraged but the drugs were kicking in and his mind started to drift. Jimbo removed McG’s cod piece and his hard dick was freed, he also removed the leather strap with McG’s butt plug attached. Dan’s satin loincloth was also removed.  
Jimbo pulled his bois onto their feet. He grabbed a hard dick in each hand and walked McG and Dan up onto the stage. Adam had renewed his efforts to get free of the sling but was having no success. Jimbo led McG & Dan right up onto the stage.  
Steve examined the body in the sling and there was something familiar about it. He tried to concentrate but the drugs made that impossible. Jimbo left Dan with the hooded attendant and maneuvered McG between Adam’s legs. He was pushed right against Adam’s ass.  
Jimbo instructed McG to: “Fuck Him!”. McG did as he was told. The manpussy felt good. It was warm and smooth with accumulated cum. He noticed that the man’s balls were a dark color and felt a little cool against his abdomen when he pushed his dick all the way inside.  
Adam grunted as McG started to thrust harder. He orgasmed but Jimbo told him to: “Stay in and go again”. Jimbo slicked up Dan’s dick and pushed him behind McG.  
Jimbo chuckled. “Go ahead and fuck your buddy. No one will mind.”  
Dan pushed his dick all the way inside McG. A surprised McG fell forward onto the man in the sling as he was power fucked by his best friend. It felt great to have his dick in a nice warm ass while Dan fucked him hard. He loved the feel of Dan’s big dick fucking him. The burn of his hole and ache in his ass felt exciting. His feet came off the floor so all his weight was on Adam. McG felt like he was floating on an erotic cloud of pleasure.  
As Adam continued to make incoherent sounds McG thought there was something familiar about his voice. Dan picked up the pace of his fucking and that distracted McG.  
Steve loved the feeling of Danny’s big dick moving in and out of his ass. Knowing that it was being done on front of an audience was kind of thrilling. He smiled at the comments that men shouted out.  
“That boy sure can fuck”, “He’s dressed like a bottom but acts like a top”, “The big one is the bottom for sure”, “That little guy has a cute butt. I wouldn’t mind being part of that sandwich.”  
Steve felt the warmth of Danny’s cum in his ass, but Danny just kept on fucking. Steve leaned forward to suck on the nipples of the man he was laying on. Steve felt his own dick hardening again. Danny’s fucking was causing Steve’s dick to move back and forth in the slinged man ass. Steve couldn’t help moaning, it all felt so good.  
Both McG and Dan came a second time before Dan pulled out. Steve slid off the sling and went down on his knees exhausted. He realized Dan was also on his knees trying to get his breathing regulated. Steve leaned towards Dan and kissed him. The two of them battled with their tongues until pulled to their feet by Jimbo and Doc.  
McG and Dan were walked through the audience. Men grabbed at them, squeezed their cock and balls. A few were bold enough to stick fingers into McG’s ass, slick with Dan’s semen. Dan tried to turn away from the groping hands, but Steve found he the loved decadence of it all. He squeezed his ass when the fingers were inside him and even humped the fingers of the attractive men.  
Jimbo couldn’t help laughing at the little slut McG had become. He suspected all along that McG had this need in him to be dominated. One man pulled McG into his lap and kissed him. McG happily opened his mouth to allow the man’s tongue entry. Steve smiled as the man pawed at his ass, his rose slightly off the man’s lap which allowed him to get a finger inside McG’s ass. McG closed his eyes and groaned as he bounced on the finger.  
The man smiled and looked at Jimbo. “Can I fuck him?”  
Jimbo nodded. “Wear a condom.”  
McG was pushed to his feet while the man pulled down his pants and underwear. One of the men at his table handed him a rubber which he pulled over his hardon. Mc G eagerly spread his legs and stood over the man, his back towards him.  
The man guided his dick to McG’s asshole as he lowered himself. Once the hard dick was inside him, McG started to move up and down. McG’s cock and balls bounced as he rode the dick. He threw his head back and moaned. Spectators were cheering and McG’s cock started to harden.  
The man gasped as he shot into the rubber. The scene was just too hot for him to last too long. Dan left with Doc and Mick but McG and Jimbo made their way thru the audience. McG lost track of how many dicks he rode but he came two more times. By the time he was done McG was exhausted. Dan’s two loads of cum were running down his legs.  
On the drive home as the drugs started to wear off, Steve thought about how he debased himself and he started to cry. Jimbo laughed and told him he had “slut remorse” but that didn’t make him any less of a slut.  
When they got home, Dan was already in bed asleep with the help of a powerful sedative. McG asked to take a shower but Jimbo told him no. He got into bed with Dan but tried to keep some distance between them. He took the pill Jimbo handed him and was thankful to fall asleep quickly.  
Adam was removed from the stage while McG was making his way through the building, allowing various audience members to fuck him.  
He was still fastened to the sling when a man walked up with a pair of large shears. He carefully placed the shears right below the zip tie. Adam squirmed as the cold metal made contact with his scrotum. There wasn’t as much pain as Adam thought there would be, when the shears closed, and his bag of balls fell to the floor. Even with the tight zip tie a little blood started to drip out of the wound. A second man walked up with a lighter and a metal paddle that had a wooden handle. He heated the paddle and pressed it against the nub of flesh where Adams testicles used to be attached to his body.  
Adam was able to shriek in pain before he passed out. While he was unconscious a group of Asian men carried him out to a van and drove away.  
The next morning Danny woke up first. Steve was still asleep, laying on his side. He was facing away from Danny.  
Danny smiled as gave Steve a push so that he was flat on his stomach. He rolled onto Steve back and gave him a soft bite on the shoulder. Still half-asleep Steve cleared his throat before he spoke.  
“Danny, I haven’t even showered. I stink and have dried cum stuck to me.”  
Danny chuckled.  
“I like you like this, all disheveled and un-seal like. It’s my cum that is stuck to you, I’ve marked you as mine.”  
Steve turned his head and Danny leaned down to kiss him. Steve could feel Danny hardon poking him in the back. He liked the feeling and smiled as Danny scooted down until he was in position to push his cock between Steve’s butt cheeks.  
Steve groaned and then sighed in contentment as Danny pushed his dick inside him. Steve welcomed the initial burn of the entry and the way Danny’s cock filled him so completely, it just felt right. Danny smiled as Steve made something like a purring sound as he thrust in and out of his ass. He wasn’t happy about their current situation but thrilled that he and Steve had admitted their feelings for each other and had acted on them.  
Danny moved his chest across Steve’s back as he fucked him. Steve enjoyed the slight scratching of Danny’s nipple piercing. The slap of skin against skin got louder as Danny thrust harder into Steve’s ass. Steve couldn’t help grunting as Danny pushed his dick all the way into him. His own dick was hard, trapped between the mattress and his own firm stomach.  
Danny let out a big breath as he shot his load into Steve’s welcoming colon. He climbed off Steve, quickly rolled him over onto his back. He gave Steve a deep kiss before moving down and taking his rock-hard dick into his mouth.  
It took only a couple minutes for Steve to orgasm into his lover’s mouth. Danny moved up to lock lips with Steve so he could share the semen. Afterwards Danny laid his head on Steve’s chest and Steve brought his arms around Danny and hugged him close.  
A short time later Jimbo and Doc walked into the bedroom. Doc quickly stuck a syringe into Dan’s ass and gave him a dose of drugs. Jimbo pushed Dan off McG.  
“Good morning bois. McG looks like Dan got you all prepped for me. Get those legs up and out.”  
When McG hesitated, Doc produce a plastic zip tie and used it to point to Dan. McG soon had his legs up high and spread wide. Jimbo got into position and shoved his cock into McG’s boi pussy. Steve grunted but there was no pain after being spread open by Danny’s big dick. Jimbo sucked and chewed on McG’s distended nipples.  
Doc waited for Dan’s drugs to kick in. When Dan’s eyes lost focus Doc rolled him onto his stomach and pushed himself into Dan’s unprepared boi pussy. Dan gave a shout of surprise and pain before settling down for a rough fuck from Doc.  
McG’s feet jiggled in the air as Jimbo fucked him as hard as he could. Jimbo lasted quite a while before he shot his load. He stood up, grabbed a good size butt plug from the table beside the bed and drove it home into McG’s asshole.  
“Time for your run McG. Get yourself ready.”  
McG said he had to take a piss and went into the bathroom, Jimbo followed him to be sure he wasn’t getting into any mischief. McG wanted to take a quick shower but was told no. Back in the bedroom he got into his running clothes and went downstairs.  
Doc and Dan were having breakfast in the kitchen. McG had a quick glass of juice and left for his run. He brushed as much of the dried semen as possible off his hairy legs. As he ran along the beach, he was a little surprised to realize the plug in his ass didn’t affect his stride at all.  
When he returned from the run there was a glass of orange juice waiting on the arm of his beach chair. Jimbo sat in the other chair. McG knew the juice was drugged but drank the full glass, there didn’t seem to be any way to avoid it.  
While McG was gone a complacent drugged Dan put on a rainbow thong and started on cleaning the house and doping the laundry, overseen by Doc. Jimbo waited outside and after McG’s post run swim he was put to work mowing the lawn and doing yard work. His curious neighbor chose a seat in her yard where she had a good view of Steve. She particularly enjoyed watching him bend over.  
Once the yard work was done McG was told to put on a rainbow thong and help Dan with the inside work. Mick arrived in time for lunch which they ate out on the lanai, McG and Dan wore their thongs for lunch. Dan got the job of cleaning up after lunch. Mick told McG they would go for a swim.  
McG tried to go inside to change into a bathing suit but was told he was fine dressed as he was. There were a few people walking along the beach who were surprised to see McG in a thong with his white ass showing. Mick had on a normal pair of shorts.  
Once they were past waist high water Mick told McG to take off his thong. When he protested Mick reminded him that Dan was in the house. All he had to do was signal Jimbo watching from the Lanai and Dan would suffer for McG’s disobedience.  
McG quickly removed the thong and handed it to Mick who stuck it in his short’s pocket. Mick reached behind McG and pulled the butt plug out of his asshole which made McG gasp in surprise.  
McG found himself maneuvered in front of Mick, who unzipped his shorts. McG wasn’t surprised when Mick pushed his hard cock all the way into his ass. Fortunately, the plug had kept him stretched open and some of Dan’s cum was still trapped in his colon so there was little pain.  
Mick set a rough pace for the fuck. The shocked neighbor could tell what was happening in the water despite McG’s best efforts to try to disguise the fact he was being fucked in public. It didn’t take too long for Mick to cum. Once he did, Mick swam out into deeper water and McG followed.  
After last night and three fucks today McG’s ass was sore, but he managed to keep up with Mick. They swam for a while before heading back towards shore. Mick went pretty close to the beach before he handed McG his thong. McG had to stoop down in the water to hide the fact he was naked as he struggled to get the thong back on in the shallow water.  
Jimbo was waiting in a beach chair. He indicated McG should sit in the opposite chair. A tall glass of iced tea was waiting for him. He knew it was probably drugged but drank it down. He could feel the fuzziness starting in his brain.  
Sometime later, Steve couldn’t keep track of how long they sat there, Jimbo told him to get and come inside. They had an appointment. McG had to get showered and dressed. He asked about Danny and was told Dan would be fine as long as McG cooperated.  
McG came out of the bathroom after his shower. He saw the bright pink spandex shorts laying on the bed with the pink mesh sleeveless T shirt & pink flip flops on the floor. He knew better than to argue and just pulled on the ridiculous clothes while Jimbo looked on.  
“We have Spa appointments.”  
Together they went down to the truck and drove to the parking lot by the Spa that Jimbo preferred. Just before they got out of the truck Jimbo handed McG a tablet and a bottle of water. He obediently swallowed the tablet with a big swallow of water.  
By the time they walked into the Spa, McG had a silly grin on his face. McG was taken back into the treatment area while Jimbo gave his instructions to the receptionist.  
“He needs his hair to be bleached white, I’m tired of the highlights and want to show off his tan. He is getting some stubble in his pits and on his ass cheeks, so I want those waxed. Leave his ass crack hair alone.  
He needs a colonic to clean him out and I want the contents of this vial added to the final rinse. Give him a full body moisturizing treatment. Gold sparkle polish on all ten nails and I’m taking him out to dinner, so I want his eye makeup done, I like a nice smokey eye with heavy liner.  
I’ll be having massage and seaweed wrap while my boi is being taken care of.”  
McG did what he was told by the Spa staff as they followed Jimbo’s instructions. The contents of the vial caused his prostate to swell and become more sensitive. The experimental drug mixture also lowered McG inhibitions.  
He was so out of it by the end of his treatments the Spa employees had to help him get dressed. McG’s swollen dick caused his shorts to tent out at his crotch. Jimbo was pleased with his boi’s new hair color and his makeup. The Spa workers earned a big tip.  
There was great deal of finger pointing and rude comments as Jimbo and his boi walked back to the truck. When they got to the truck Jimbo opened the passenger door but as McG started to climb in the truck, Jimbo stopped him.  
“Take off your shirt McG. Throw it in the truck.”  
McG did as he was told without hesitation.  
“Okay boi, now shuck down those shorts.”  
Again, Jimbo’s boi under the influence of Doc’s new drug cocktail, pulled down his shorts letting his dick bounce up now that it was freed from the lycra shorts. He had to step out of his flip flops before he could pull the shorts off his feet.  
People passing by stopped to watch, laughing, and commenting on Steve’s partial erection on display. Jimbo handed McG a rainbow thong. McG pulled it up and struggled to get his cock and balls settled into the small pouch. He slipped his flip flops back on his feet. Jimbo handed McG a tight white wifebeater cut off so that it just covered his nipples and left his six pack on display.  
Jimbo drove to a beach frequented by the LGBT community on the outskirts of the city. He parked a few blocks from the beach. He and McG walked together to a beachside bar. Jimbo kept a hand on McG’s bare ass as they walked. McG’s thong pouch stuck out from his body, his pubic bush on display.  
Jimbo ordered the house specialty a rum punch served in a half coconut shell. The next table was filled with a group of older gay men. They were practically drooling over the spectacle of McG; his lack of clothing, his tattoos, his extreme makeup had them fascinated.  
Jimbo decided to give them an extra special show. He spotted a bottle of sunscreen on their table.  
“Hey, I wonder of I could use a little of your sunscreen?”  
“Sure Buddy. Maybe in return we could use a little of your friend.”  
Everyone, except McG, laughed. Jimbo took the offered bottle and squeezed some in his hand before handing it back to the men.  
Jimbo pushed aside the pouch of McG’s thong and grabbed his partially erect dick with his lotion hand. He quickly worked his boi’s dick to a fully hardon. The heavily drugged McG just sat back, welcoming the sensations Jimbo’s hand moving up and down his dick. The smooth motion aided by the lotion. It didn’t take long for McG to shoot a load of cum onto the sand under his chair.  
The show had attracted a lot of attention of the patron of the bar. McG leaned back in his chair, taking deep breaths as Jimbo pulled the pouch back over his cock and balls. Jimbo told McG to finish his drink and once he emptied the coconut shell, they left the bat and walked back to the truck.  
Several of the bar patron followed Jimbo and his boi. They enjoyed McG’s freshly waxed white ass glowing with moisturizer. There were some cheers from the crowd as they drove off.  
By the time they got back to the house it was time to prepare for their night out. McG and Dan were given clean rainbow thongs to put on. Dan had his eye makeup done in pale blues and pinks. He was given pale pink, gauzy pants. His thong and white ass were both visible thru the fabric of his pants. A matching top ended just under his nipple. Pink satin slippers were fastened to his feet. He was given a drink with a fresh dose of drugs.  
Jimbo applied dark red nipple rouge to McG’s chest along with matching red lips gloss. Jimbo fastened the leather collar around McG’s neck with the “Property of Jimbo” side of the medallion showing. McG put on a new sliver pair of stretchy pants and a silver tissue shirt.  
The pants stopped above his ankles, so he was adorned with 2 Hawaiian stone anklets and matching bracelets. Several silver chains with crystals cascaded down his chest. Silver flip flops finished his outfit.  
Jimbo and McG went in the truck. Doc, Mick and Dan followed in Mick’s car. The club was well known as the place to go for witnessing or participating in extreme behavior. Tales of orgies, gangbangs and fisting are the stuff of which legends are made.  
Inside the lights were dim and the music was loud. The five men made their way to the bar and Jimbo ordered drinks. McG and Dan were both heavily drugged and looked around the large room amazed by the activities taking place. Men in various stages of undress, were dancing, making out and in the darker corners engaged in blowjobs, rimming and full-on fucking.  
The fucking was mostly shielded from general viewing by groups of observers who encouraged the participants. Dan and McG generated a lot of attention. A few attendees knew who they were and the word spread.  
When a slow song played a bear dressed in jeans and a leather harness came up to ask Dan to dance. Jimbo warned him that there was to be no “funny business” but allowed a confused Dan to be swept away. His partner had hands all over Dan while he held him close.  
Dan crotch was explored, the contents of his thong impressed the bear. His pierced nipples were pinched, and a large hickey was left on his neck. Dan unsuccessfully tried to pull away while his face was licked.  
An acquaintance of Mick’s, recently released from prison, claimed McG as a dance partner. The man explored a very willing McG’s mouth and cupped his ass as they moved to the music. When the song ended Mick’s friend produced some poppers and gave McG a couple hits in each nostril.  
Dan didn’t make to back to the bar before someone else grabbed him for a dance. Both Dan and McG were popular with the dance crowd. Both lost their shirts and the revolving, colored lights reflected off their sweaty torsos.  
Jimbo claimed McG for a dance. He held a small pocketknife in his hand. With his arms resting around McG’s waist, he used the knife to slice open the back seam of the stretch pants. The pants slid down McG’s legs and pooled around his feet. Jimbo helped his boi step out of the pants and they continued to dance. McG was naked now except for his jewelry, rainbow thong and silver flip flops.  
Hands started to explore McG’s body. His swollen nipples were squeezed and the rapidly growing bulge in the thong pouch was massaged. Jimbo moved the thong back strap aside and jammed a finger into McG’s asshole to diddle his prostate.  
Drugs and the vial used in the final enema rinse had over sensitized his prostate. Jimbo’s actions immediately caused his boi’s dick to come to full erection. It burped out pre-cum. One of the dancers maneuvered between Jimbo’s legs and knelt in front of McG and freed his hard dick from the thong pouch. The man immediately took the dick into mouth, licking the sensitive head. It did not take long for McG to deliver a load of cum into the welcoming mouth.  
McG groaned and leaned on Jimbo who laughed and said he and his boy needed a drink. McG’s pouch was pulled back into place and the two men walked over to the bar. Dan was enjoying a cold beer along with Doc and Mick. All three of them took in McG’s state of undress.  
McG, his libido out of control, walked over to Dan and kissed him.  
“Danny, I need you to fuck me. I need your dick inside me.”  
Jimbo chuckled and called the bartender over.  
“Is there a show room available?”  
The bartender nodded toward McG and Dan locked in an embrace still kissing. Jimbo grinned and nodded his head. The bartender disappeared for a few minutes before returned with a key which he handed to Jimbo. He pointed to a door across from the bar.  
“Go through that door. The key opens room six. Do you want an audience?”  
Jimbo shrugged. “Sure. Why not.”  
He grabbed McG and pulled him away from Dan and led the way to room 6. There was a sling hung in the middle of the room. When Jimbo flipped the light switch, the sling area was illuminated while the rest of the room was dim. There was a balcony that ran around the top of the room.  
An announcement was made that a show would start soon in room six and the balcony started to fill with observers.  
There were a couple bottles of body oil and some tubes of lube on a small table. Jimbo had McG pull off his thong and step out of his flip flops. He quickly coated his boi with body oil which made his skin slow in the lights from the ceiling. McG settled himself onto the sling. There was no need to fasten his wrists or ankles; he was anxious to get fucked.  
Doc and Mick got Dan undressed and coated with oil. Jimbo took one tube of lube and worked it into McG’s sphincter. Mick lubed Dan’s dick which was completely hard.  
Dan walked between his friends widespread legs. McG looked up at him.  
“Fuck me Danny. I need it bad. Fuck me with your big dick!”  
There were a lot of comments from the crowded balcony on the size of Dan’s dick. There were cheers and applause when he shoved it straight into McG’s willing ass.  
Dan pulled back and shoved his dick back into the warm smooth tunnel of McG’s colon. McG moaned and called for Danny to fuck him harder. With plenty of encouragement from the audience Dan continued to pound McG’s ass.


End file.
